Star Wars The Clone Wars TMNT 2012 Style Season 1
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Fired from the Jedi Clan,Padme was killed and attacked and mutated by the Geonosian. Anakin Skywalker turn to be a humanoid rat and start a new life with his new family and teach his daughters and his son to be ninjas.
1. Prologue

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 1 Prologue

In this version the word to called Master change to be Sensei. And change some characters from male to be female.

Order

Jedi Order change to be Jedi Clan.

Sith Order change to be Sith Clan.

Protagonists

The Hamato Clan change to be Skywalker Clan

Leonardo/Leo as Ahsoka Tano - Eldest adopted daughter of Anakin. She is the leader of the team.

Donnatello/Donnie as Barriss Offee - Second adopted daughter of Anakin. She is the brain of the team.

Raphael/Raph as Finn Ertay - Third adopted daughter of Anakin. She is the muscle of the team.

Michelangelo/Mikey as Eekar Oki - Forth and only adopted son of Anakin. He is the wild one of the team.

Allies

Kree Boll as April O'Niel - The Bivall boy who is Barriss's love interest and son of Sionver Boll.

Hamato Yoshi/Splinter as Anakin Skywalker - The great ninja master who was fired from Jedi Clan and turn to be humanoid rat.

Pete as Himself - The mutated Can-Cell who is friend with Sionver Boll.

Leatherhead as Zillo Beast - The 12 ft. tall mutated Gor who is ally of the Jedi.

The Pulverizer/Timmy/Mutagen Man as Himself - The teenager who is friend of the Jedi and want to be the ninja like them.

Villians

The Foot Clan change to be Sith Clan - The group of evil oganization of ninja led by Darth Maul.

* Oroku Saki/Shredder as Darth Maul - The one of the main antagonists and father of Shaang Kaa.

* Karai as Shaang Kaa - Son of Darth Maul,biological son of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka's love interest.

* Chris Bradford/Dogpound as General Grievous - One of Darth Maul's students.

* Xever/Fishface as Savage Opress - The leader of the Ohnaka gang and loyal to Darth Maul.

* Baxter Stockman as Nuvo Vindi - The evil scientist who work with the Sith Clan.

* M.O.U.S.E.R.S as Themselves

The Purple Dragons change to be Ohnaka gang.

* Fong as Hondo Ohnaka - The leader of Ohnaka gang.

* Sid as Turk Falso - One of Hondo's henchmen.

* Tsoi as Finn Tegotash - One of Hondo's henchmen.

The Kraang as The Geonosian/Geo - The small 2 ft. tall evil insects from Dimension X.

* Kraang Droids as B1 Battle Droids - The droids that are use to be exo-skeletons of the Geo.

* Kraang Prime as Queen Karina The Great - The leader of the Geo.

* Mr. Carn as B2 Battle Droids - The Geo Droids who use to be receptionist at TCRI.

Wat Tambor as Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King - The male Skakoan scientist who once worked with the Geo.

Snake/Snakeweed as Himself - The male Twi'lek that the Geo use to be as getaway driver.

Vic/Spider Bytez as Himself - The old fat male Gungan who be rude to the Jedi.

Justin as Itself - The creature that created from the many of DNA of plants and animals that mix with mutagen of the Geo.

Traag as Reek - The giant rock rhinoceros-like creature from Dimension X.

Chong as Itself - The mutated cockroach who hate Finn Ertay for try to kill him.

Newtralizer as Himself - The mindless mutated Newt that will hurt everyone who near him.

Supporting Characters

Mr. Murakami as Himself - The old Mandalorian chef who is one of the Jedi friends.

Metalhead as Itself - The short Magnaguard with special function built by Barriss Offee from Geo Technology.

Sionver Boll as Kirby O'Neil - The female psycologist who is mother of Kree Boll.

Spike as Itself - Finn Ertay's pet.

Tang Shen as Padme - Deceased wife of Anakin Skywalker.

Dr. Tyler Rockwell as Himself - The male Togruta scientist who former work with Watt Tambor/Rat King.

Spasmosaur/Sea Creature as Itself - The giant sea creature that the Geo brought from Dimension X.

Ninja Weapons

Katanas change be to be Lightkatanas.

Sai change to be Lightsai.

Rokushakubo/Naginata change to be Lightrokushakubo/Lightnaginata.

Nunchucku/Kusarigama change to be Lightnunchucku/Lightkusarigama.

Steel Claws change to be Lightsteel-Claws. 


	2. Rise Of The Jedi Part 1

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 1 Rise Of The Jedi Part 1

On planet Coruscant in the sewer the 4 teenage Jedi had trained themselves to be ninjas.

"You all did very well."Said Anakin

"Yes and I'm won!"Said Finn

"The important thing is not win or loose Finn Ertay."Said Anakin

"Yes but I'm like to win!"Said Finn

Anakin walk behind her and pinching her on the neck.

"AHHH!good job everyone!"Said Finn

-X-  
TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-X-

In the kitchen...

"Who want more?"Asked Eekar

"Ah ah."Said Ahsoka

"No thanks."Said Barriss

"What's about CAKE!"Said Eekar and he's show the cake that made from algea and worm.

"It's made from algea and worm."Said Finn

"For what Eekar?"Asked Ahsoka

"Happy mutation day!"Said Eekar

"Ah yes today fifteen years ago. Our life are change forever."Said Anakin

"Please tell it again sensei please!"Said Eekar

"Eekar Oki I have already tell you many times."Said Anakin

"PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEA-"Said Eekar

"Please it's the only way to shut Eekar up."Said Finn

"Very well I'll tell you."Said Anakin

The flashback start...

"I had adopted 3 baby girls and 1 boy to be my daughters and my son."Said Anakin

"Aww we're cute!"Said Eekar

"Yes don't interrupt."Said Anakin

"And between the way that I'm walk back to home I had met the strange man. And deciding to follow."Said Anakin and his foot it step on a rat.

"Do not ferther. This is not a place where a lot of you to be in this place."Said The Man (Geonosian.)

"This is a place that seen by you. So this is a place that will led by you."Said The Man

Anakin kicked the other men that come behind him and he's punch the two that in front of him and the mutagen canister

had breaking and and it's turn Anakin to be humanoid rat and make his children have grow faster,stronger and more intelligent.

The flashback end...

"And that is story. This mysterious substence in this canister. In a way give birth to us all."Said Anakin

"AHHH!"Said Eekar and he's hug the canister.

"Umm sensei we're fifteen now can we go out on a surface?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yes."Said Anakin

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"And no."Said Anakin

"AWW!"Said Everyone

"I hate when he's said that."Said Finn

"Sensei we can't live in this place forever."Said Ahsoka

Anakin think about what Ahsoka said.

"Okay you all can go this night."Said Anakin

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Eekar

Before going out Ahsoka go watch her favorite show Spyro The Dragon.

(I change from Space Heroes to be Spyro The Dragon. Because Star Wars is already be as the future itself.

And I want to nickname Ahsoka from Snips to be Dragon-Girl. And in this version Spyro The Dragon is not only as game but it's a television show too.)

"You know the show is stupid right!?"Asked Finn

"It's not a stupid show Finn."Said Ahsoka

"What about your think Dragon-Girl."Said Finn

"It's go time!"Said Eekar

"You're going to a strange and hostile world. You must witness a where you all type."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei."Said Everyone

"Stay in the shadow."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei."Said Everyone

"Don't talk to strangers."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei."Said Everyone

"Everyone is a strangers."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei."Said Everyone

"Make sure you go before you leave. The rest of room is your's duty."Said Anakin

"Sensei."Said Everyone

"Goodluck my daughters and my son."Said Anakin

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Look the way before the crossing the street."Said Anakin

Later they're get out from the sewer.

"Wow!it's just beuatiful!"Said Eekar

They're go to look around everything in the city. Later they're meet a pizza delivery boy and Finn scared him away and the pizza box fall.

"Ha! that what's kind of fun!"Said Finn

"We're too expode out here. C'mon."Said Ahsoka and she's lead the other to on the building.

Eekar accident see a pizza box and get it with him.

Later on the roof...

"Pizz-za."Said Eekar

"What's it?"Asked Finn

"Should be open it?"Asked Barriss

"Be careful maybe it's dangerous."Said Ahsoka

"I think it's food."Said Barriss

"I never see a food like this before."Said Finn

"Okay I will taste it."Said Eekar and he's grab one of pizza of the box and eat it.

"YUCK!you girls won't like it so I will-"Said Eekar

"No way."Said Ahsoka

"Give it to me."Said Barriss

"Wow!I thing I want to taste anything better than worm but this is amazing!"Said Finn

"I love at up here."Shouted Eekar

Later...

"Hey look!"Said Barriss and she's point to a boy and his mother.

"Wow!he is the most handsome boy I ever seen!"Said Barriss and she's fall in love with the boy that she's point.

"Isn't he is the only boy that you ever seen?except Eekar."Said Finn

"My point still stand."Said Barriss

At that moment the van is show up with the group of the men who attacked Anakin fifteen years ago.

"We got to save them!"Said Barriss

"Splinter interruption very clear. We're suppose to stayaway from people."Said Ahsoka

"I think you want to be a hero. This is the thng that hero must do."Said Finn

"They're done but-"Said Ahsoka

"One go."Said Barriss and she's jump to save the boy and his mother.

"Hey!"Said Finn and she's punch at the man.

The other had come to help her fight the men who try to kidnapped the boy and his mother.

"Hey cut it out!cut it out!"Said The Boy

Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit at back of the man and get the boy.

"AHHHH!"Screamed The Boy

"No no don't scare. Trust me we try to help."Said Barriss

The man run to Barriss and kick her and get the boy with him.

"They're got the boy."Said Barriss and she's run follow the van with Ahsoka and Finn.

"I can't believe you jab me by your's katana swords!"Said Finn

"I didn't know that you're behind me!"Said Ahsoka

Before Eekar will follow them. The one of the men that he had encounter is still be there and try to hurt Eekar.

But Eekar use his Lightnunchucks hit that his head and it's revealed that they're droid and have the insect-like creature take control the body at droid's stomach.

"Girls!you gonna don't believe this that guy have a giant insect-like creature inside his stomach!"Said Eekar

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Everyone except Eekar.

"I'm not joking. This is true!"Said Eekar

"Show us about this giant insect."Said Finn

They're follow Eekar to the place that he's said.

"THAT!HAA!?"Said Eekar but he's surprise that the droid body is gone.

"So where?"Asked Ahsoka

"Let's get back to the lair."Said Ahsoka

Later at the lair...

"You let them kidnapped that boy!"Said Anakin

"We're try to help her sensei but ahh."Said Barriss

"We will save him if somegirl at here didn't jab me with her stupid Lightkatanas."Said Finn and she's look to Ahsoka.

"We can save him if somegirl at here didn't stand in my way."Said Ahsoka and she's look to Finn.

"And if somebody didn't hit my head with Lightnunchucks we gonna save him now."Said Barriss and she's look to Eekar.

"This gonna don't happened if umm ah. If somebody didn't trust us to let us go up there. Oops!sensei I didn't mean-"Said Eekar

"No it's true. You're my daughters and my son. It's my responsibilty.I'm train to you fight in virgiality not as team. I gonna train you for another year."Said

"Another year!those innocent people don't have much time like that. We must do something right now!"Said Barriss

Anakin think about what's happened to his old family that was died because the one man who that was once is his best friend had turn to be his worst enemy. And he can't help them.

"Yes but if you need to fight you must have a leader."Said Anakin

"Can I be a leader."Said Ahsoka

"Hey why did you think you can. I can kick your butt Dragon-Girl. I will be a leader."Said Finn

"No in all 4 of us. I'm the smartest. I will be a leader."Said Barriss

"No I will be a leader."Said Eekar

"Why?"Asked Barriss

"1 I need to be. 2 You all are girls. This job is too hard for girl."Said Eekar

"I will decide it. It's Ahsoka."Said Anakin and he's go back to his room.

"Yes!"Said Ahsoka

Now they're go outside and wait the van that drive by the kidnappers.

2 hours later...

"It's so long now. I think gotta do something like punch the face of girl who jab my back with her Lightkatanas."Said Finn

"There!he's come."Said Ahsoka

They're jump down to face the man name Snake.

"Okay you want to do it easy way or my way."Said Finn

"You have only yourself. What're you gonna do?"Asked Barriss

Snake grab his gun and shoot the laser to them,get back to the van and driveaway.

"Follow him!"Said Ahsoka

They're climb on the building and run follow him.

Snake get the laser gun and shoot to them

Ahsoka jump off the building and throw a shuriken to pop of van's tires.

They're go down of the building and walk to the van.

Finn open the door the of the van and the mutagen canister is come out in front of Eekar.

"Mom?"Asked Eekar

To Be Continued... 


	3. Rise Of The Jedi Part 2

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 2 Rise Of The Jedi Part 2

Previously...

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

"Wow!"Said Everyone

"You're think it-"Said Ahsoka

"The mutagen that make us to be what we're now."Said Barriss

"Let's drink some!"Said Eekar

"Why should you do that?"Asked Finn

"We gotta be the super-mutants!"Said Eekar

"Or a piligul on side walk."Said Barriss

"You're wait to improovement."Said Finn

"Guys this huge. Who ever capture this people are somehow know to what happened to us fifteen years ago."Said Ahsoka

"How is that possible?"Asked Barriss

"The insect droids. Anything is possible."Said Eekar

"Stop that they're not the insect droids."Said Barriss

"Oh yeah."Said Eekar and he's walk to Snake.

"If he's not the insect droids. How could you explain this!"Said Eekar and he's grab and pull Snake's face.

"AH!AH!AH!MY FACE!"Screamed Snake

"Aww man this mask is still on tight."Said Eekar

"Eekar stop it's not a mask."Said Ahsoka

"Okay he isn't a clear. But the other guy must be insect droids!"Said Eekar

"Enough. Who are you and what's going on?"Asked Finn

"The name Snake. And I won't tell anything to you hideous freak!"Said Snake

"Well I think I have to DO THIS!"Said Finn and she's throw him to Barriss and Eekar and they're grab him.

"What're you doing!?"Asked Snake

"Play a game that I like. It's called mutation. See we just a regular girls and boy untill this thing change we three to be beauty girls and for him is fishboy."Said Finn

"HEY!"Said Eekar

"So if you don't want to be a fishboy so tell me what's GOING ON!"Said Finn

"OKAY!OKAY!they're called themselves the Geo. They're kidnapped the scientists from all over city."Said Snake

"Wow!that's work pretty good."Said Ahsoka

"Of course. Who want to be like Eekar."Said Finn

"I'm still here."Said Eekar

"What're they want from the scientists?"Asked Ahsoka

"I don't know."Said Snake

Finn use the mutagen canister to make him speak again.

"All I know is taking him out of the city tonight but I don't know where!"Said Snake

"That's awesome!mother of that's boy is scientist and I'm scientist. She's gonna like me!"Said Barriss

"I don't think you're here type."Said Snake

"Where're they now?"Asked Ahsoka

Later on the building...

"Wow!it's gonna have the 20 of them in there."Said Ahsoka

"Okay let's go!"Said Finn

"No we're need a plan first."Said Ahsoka

"Why?"Asked Finn

"Thinking hot girl. We can't screw up in there!"Said Barriss

"So don't screw up."Said Finn

"So who want to go eat pizza?"Asked Eekar

"Umm Eekar. Where's Snake?"Asked Ahsoka

"Oops!"Said Eekar

"HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Snake

"GET HIM!"Shouted Ahsoka and she's run follow him with the other.

Later they're go back to the lair.

"Don't wory I'll be back. I love you man."Said Finn

Finn said this to her pet turtle name Spike.

"Aww did you said that to your pet turtle!?"Asked Eekar

"Grr!"

Finn run to capture Eekar for make her shame.

Ahsoka had try to make a plan to into the lair of Geo.

"I think this plan is gonna work!"Said Ahsoka

"No plan can survived with the contact of the enemy. Is this how do you expect it. It will turn you,your sisters and brother to succeeded."Said Anakin

"Sensei did you think I'm ready for this?"Asked Ahsoka

"Ahsoka I make you be a leader for a reason."Said Anakin

"What is that reason?"Asked Ahsoka

"That what is your discover on your own."Said Anakin

"There so much riding on this. What if something go wrong?"Asked Ahsoka

"Failure is something that every leader must be face Ahsoka."Said Anakin

"It is something that had face on Naboo with my old enemy the Shredder."Said Anakin

The flashback start...

"Years ago Darth Maul or the Shredder had called then. We're friends but the love of the woman came between us.

He could not except it and his jealousy turn out in avenge to attack. But he could not defeat me that day.

As the life he's took from my love Padme and I lost my baby son Raan."Said Anakin

"But that's my point sensei. You lost everything."Said Ahsoka

"Yes I lost everything my family,my home,my name."Said Anakin

"Don't worry we can handle this."Said Ahsoka

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar

"Get back here!"Said Finn

At Geo's lair...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Hey you can't keep us in here like this. We're what-"Said Kree

"I don't think they're care about this Kree."Said Sionver

"We just can't sit in here. We must do something!"Said Kree

"Like what?"Asked Sionver

Kree had one idea now.

"Oh my stomach the pain is unvarable."Said Kree and he's jump to grab the man and try to make him fall but he didn't know that he is droid. Droid can't hurt.

The man grab his hand and throw him back into the prison.

"Well I think we just sit here."Said Kree

Outside...

"They'll be here any minutes."Said Snake

"Geo are those who are coming to place in this to coming in this place."Said Geo

"I lack that knowledge Geo I will inquair of Geo about that knowledge."Said Geo

"Do you have the knowledge if those coming are near this place Geo?"Asked Geo

"They're Jedi. Called them Jedi. Or the Jedi here!"Said Snake

"They're light up eight vehicle to tane that situation called the Jedi coming to this place with to wait us called here."Said Geo

"What're you talking about!?"Asked Snake

The van had come very fast and it's hit at the gate and explode. The mutagen is come out from the van splash on Snake and he's start to turn to be mutant plant monster.

The Geo walk near to the van. And they're look inside but it don't have anyone.

"The one coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place."Said Geo

"And where is the place that the one called the Jedi?"Asked Geo

At the wall near the place that the Geo standing...

"Just keep climbing Eekar."Said Ahsoka

"Okay."Said Eekar

Now they're go inside and knock out the guards.

"Wow!I never seen anything like this!"Said Barriss

They're walk to the other side.

"Wow!insect droids!"Said Barriss

"Insect droids?I think I'm heard that before from where umm... oh from ME!"Said Eekar

The Geo heard that and they're shoot the laser them.

Finn use her Lightsai cut the head of Geo Droids.

Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit at head of Geo Droids and destroy them.

Eekar use his Lightnunchucks hit at face of Geo Droids and destroy them.

Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut the bodies of Geo Droids into two piece.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed The Girls

Eekar come in and use his Lightnunchuck hit head of Geo and fall unconcious for a moment.

"HAH!see the giant insects!but no anyone who gonna believe ME!"Shouted Eekar

The Geo is wake up and bite his right arm. And Eekar accident throw it to hit at alarm.

"Eekar!"Said Everyone

"Okay but I'm right about the insects."Said Eekar

The Every Geo Droids heard that and run to search the intruders.

"This way!"Said Barriss

"Why?"Asked Finn

"This noise coming from this way. So that way is the direct important that we must go."Said Barriss

"You're spank."Said Eekar and he was pinching at his finger by Finn.

And they're run after Barriss to the prison.

"I'm found them."Said Barriss

"We will take care of them. You're unlock the door."Said Ahsoka

"Don't worry I will get you two out. My name's Barriss."Said Barriss

"Kree Boll."Said Kree

But before Barriss can open the door the other Geo had get him and his mother to the ship. And they're follow them.

"Close the door!"Said Ahsoka

"Let me go!"Said Kree

"Let's get them."Said Ahsoka

But at that moment the giant mutant plant monster had appear.

"Uh-oh."Said Eekar

"ROARRR!"

"You did this to me. Now you going to paid!"Said Snakeweed

"It's Snake. He's mutated turn to be a giantweed."Said Ahsoka

"ROARRR!"

"I'll crush you Jedi!"Said Snakeweed

"What's happened that if we said it was accident?"Asked Barriss

"ROARRR!"

Snake try to punch them but Ahsoka cut his arm first. And his purple blood is coming out.

"AHHHH!don't let it touch me!don't let it touch me!oh great it's touch me."Said Eekar

Snakeweed's arm is regeneration back.

"It's grownback!not fair!"Said Barriss

"Barriss go get them!"Said Ahsoka

Barriss run to the ship of Geo. The other try to take Snakeweed down.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Finn after get threw out by Snake.

"Snakeweed is too powerful!"Said Eekar

"You calling him Snakeweed?Asked Ahsoka

"His name is Snake and now he is-"Said Eekar

"I get it!"Said Finn

"We just hold him off untill Barriss get them."Said Ahsoka

At that moment the Geo Droids inside the building is break the door and coming out to defeat them.

At Geo's ship harbor Barriss jump to the Geo's ship to rescue Kree and his mother.

The other are still fighting with Geo and Snakeweed.

The one of Geo Droids on the ship is come to fight with Barriss and Barriss grab it and throw it out from the ship.

But it's still shoot the laser to her and had accident to make the Kree can get out from the ship. Kree fall out from the ship but Barriss

can grab him and save him.

"Are you okay?"Asked Barriss

"Mom."Said Kree

At the fighting place...

"ROARRR!"

Snakeweed try to grab Finn and Eekar. And they're go to make the Geo angry and shoot to them but they're can jump off and they're shoot to Snakeweed.

Ahsoka go behind Snakeweed and throw two shurikens to his butt. And make Snakeweed turn to Ahsoka.

"Hey come and get me!stinkweed!"Said Ahsoka

The Geo try to shoot to Ahsoka but accident shoot to the main electric generator and it's shock Snakeweed and explode and burn Snakeweed's body. And they're runaway and get Kree back to his house and head back to the lair.

At the Geo's lair...

"Geo the one in this place are not in this place where they were."Said Geo

"The one are called Jedi Geo. They're dangerous to what are we doing in this place and other places."Said Geo

"Yes a knowledge the Jedi must be eliminated. From all places."Said Geo and it's true body is smile in evil way.

Now after the Geo had left. Snakeweed heart is start beating again.

At the lair...

"I'm so pround of you Ahsoka Tano."Said Anakin

"Thanks sensei and I think figure out why you chose me to be leader."Said Ahsoka

"So what?"Asked Anakin

"Because you sense inside me are true warroir spirit that can force us all to be heroes that destined to be come."Said Ahsoka

"No."Said Anakin

"No so why are you chose me?"Asked Ahsoka

"Because you ask."Said Anakin

"That's it!"Said Ahsoka

"Yes as the leader you must learn no right or wrong only choices."Said Anakin

"So you can chose any of us?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yes."Said Anakin

"Even Eekar!?"Asked Ahsoka

"Noo!that would had been wrong."Said Anakin

"EVERYBODY GET HERE WE MAKE A NEWS!"Said Eekar

"And report get this ninja in Coruscant. Don't believe me?after residence report to police recover this."Said The Reporter and he's show the picture of shuriken of Skywalker Clan.

"This is awesome you gonna be favorite!"Said Eekar

"You must be more careful. One of ninjas most powerful weapon is shadow be brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."Said Anakin

"Relax sensei. It's just a little news. What's the worst that can happened?"Asked Finn

On Planet Naboo in the building of Sith Clan...

Darth Maul or the Shredder had heard the news now.

"So my own enemy is in Coruscant and training his own army. At last I will finish what I'm start long ago. Prepare my jet."Said Darth Maul and he's grab his samurai helmet and wear it on his head.

"I will going to visit old friend."Said Darth Maul 


	4. Jedi Temper

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 3 Jedi Temper

On the building...

"Anything?"Asked Ahsoka

"No."Said Barriss

Eekar had tease on Finn's head. And she's grab his hand and pinching.

"OUCH!"Said Eekar

"Guys we're ninjas. We must be silence."Said Ahsoka

"Sorry Ahsoka I'm screame quiter."Said Eekar

"Grr!"

Finn grab his hand and throw hit on the ground.

"Say it."Said Finn

"Finn be quite."Said Ahsoka

"Untill Eekar say it."Said Finn

"OKAY!OKAY!Finn Ertay is beautiful and powerful!"Said Eekar

"And?"Asked Finn

"And she's better than me possible way!"Said Eekar

"Enough!"Said Ahsoka

"We're waiting so long now. The Geo are didn't show up!"Said Finn

"Trust me. They will go to break in that lab tonight."Said Barriss

"In tell?I think Kree told you."Said Finn

"You're mean yourrr boyyyfrieeennnddd!"Said Eekar

"No he's not!he's the boy who was kidnapped by the insects that try to break into that lab!"Said Barriss

At that moment...

"Hey what's going on here!?"Asked Vic (The crabby old middle-aged Gungan.)

"What're you playing?dress up?"Asked Vic

"No sir-"Said Ahsoka

Vic had saw his satellite dish had been destroyed and he's blame them.

"Hey which one of you destroy my satellite dish!?"Asked Vic

"I don't know what's that mean."Said Barriss

"Me nethier. But I don't like him."Said Finn

"Calm down Finn. Let's go."Said Ahsoka

"That's right spyled cream puff. Lesson to your mommy."Said Vic

Finn angry and get her Lightsai.

"Hey watch it body!"Said Finn

"I didn't know that you have a salad forks!HAHAHAHAHAA!"Said Vic

"SALAD FORKS!HOW DARE YOU!"Said Finn and she's run to beat him but the other grab her and calm her down.

Meanwhile down at the street the van of the Geo had come and they're bring the mutagen canister into the van. And later they're heard the voice of Finn and

they're go upon to the building to destroy them.

At that moment...

"Let me go!I will teach that guy to stop talking!"Said Finn

"BANG!"

The one of Geo Droids shoot laser to them and it's nearly hit at Finn's face.

"Geo Droids!"Said Ahsoka

"Wow!"Said Vic

"Way to blow up decision Finn."Said Ahsoka and she's get her Lightkatanas.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

The Geo Droids shoot the laser to them.

Vic run to hide at the door and use the hologrammer to save the fight between the Jedi and the Geo Droids.

"I cant' believe that I see a true living Jedi!"Said Vic

Finn grab the Geo droid and hit it on the ground.

Ahsoka jump to kick at Geo Droid's face.

Eekar run to Geo Droid and use his Lightnunchucks hit at face of Geo Droid.

Barriss run to Geo Droid and use her Lightnaginata hit at chest of Geo Droid.

The Geo Droids are runaway.

"Keep going Jedi. This is pier of gold!"Said Vic

"Oh guys he's got us on video!"Said Ahsoka

"Not for long."Said Finn and she's jump to get him. But Vic go inside and close the door before she can capture him.

"I gonna make a money with this!"Said Vic

"Firer truck in this 3 second!"Said Barriss

"Let's move!"Said Ahsoka

"Wait we gonna find that and break his phone and his face!"Said Finn and she's follow the other back to the lair.

At the lair...

"Not only Finn Ertay didn't learn about the Geo but you got caught on video hologram!"Said Anakin

"It was the angry and nasty guy that you never met!"Said Finn

"Oh i don't realize a mean thing. Of course you don't have a choice what to do on your MISSION!"Said Finn

"Burn."Said Eekar

"You're ninjas. You're work in shadow in secret. It's difficult of your's instances."Said Anakin

"Look I know where this guy live. The thing that we must do is find him,kick his butt and destoyred his phone.!"Said Finn

"Umm Finn only get flash memory-"Said Barriss

"Grr!"

"Anger itself is destructive."Said Anakin

"I think the other that destructive."Said Finn

"Finn Ertay!stand up."Said Anakin

"Somebody in trouble."Said Eekar

Later at training room...

Barriss,Ahsoka and Eekar have a bow with arrows that head is pump.

"HAJIBET!"Said Anakin

They're shoot the arrows to Finn but she can evade all of them.

"YUMMIT! but this time Ahsoka Tano,Barriss Offee and Eekar Oki make Finn Ertay angry."Said Anakin

"And she can fight back?"Asked Barriss

"No."Said Anakin

"I'm feelings good about this a plan."Said Barriss

"HACHIBET!"Said Anakin

"You're ugly!"Said Barriss and she's shoot the arrow to her.

"You're gassy!"Said Eekar he's shoot the arrow to her.

"You're just a scare little girl."Said Ahsoka she's shoot the arrow to her.

"Hey!"Said Finn

"You're scare a cockroach."Said Barriss she's shoot the arrow to her.

"You're not hot girl. You're mad girl!"Said Eekar he's shoot the arrow to her.

"Stop that!"Shouted Finn

"What's tha matter Finn gonna cry!"Said Ahsoka she's shoot the arrow to her.

"I-WON'T-CRYYY!"Shouted Finn and she's fall down.

"Ahhh!"

"You must use your reason not force."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei."Said Finn

"Good now go and get that video."Said Anakin

Later they're go Vic's apartment.

"Umm so what're you looking for?"Asked Ahsoka

"A million."Said Vic

"Million?"Asked Ahsoka

"The money one million for this video hologram."Said Vic

"But we don't have money much like that."Said Ahsoka

"No money no hologrammer."Said Vic

"Enough!"Said Finn and she's grab him and throw hit on the ground.

"Give the hologram to me and I wont kick you out of this planet!"Said Finn

Near them the Geo had heard this they're drive the van to this way to destroy them.

"Finn the Geo!"Said Ahsoka andshe's run to get Finn and Barriss out from the street.

"Don't let them getaway."Said Ahsoka

Finn pick the oil tank up and throw to hit at the van.

The Geo get out from the van and shoot the laser to them. Between the fight Vic accident get struck into the van of the Geo and Finn jump in the van to get him.

"Give the hologram to me NOW!"Said Finn

"Forget it girl!if you don't paid me you won't have it and maybe this guy will."Said Vic

The Geo in the van get Finn and throw her out from the van.

"Thanks for the help guy."Said Vic

On the street...

"Nice going Finn."Said Ahsoka

"What did I do?"Asked Finn

"You left us in the fight to yell somebody!"Said Ahsoka

"And now it's in the hand of the Geo how could we find it?"Asked Ahsoka

"Look the truck leaking."Said Barriss

"All right we can follow tham to there hideout."Said Ahsoka

"And kick them butt!"Said Finn

Ahsoka look at Finn with angry eyes.

"What?"Asked Finn

"No we're going to kick there butt. You're going home."Said Ahsoka

"What!?"Asked Finn

"I think Ahsoka right."Said Barriss

"You can't control your temper. Untill then we jsut can't trust you."Said Ahsoka

"Sorry Finn."Said Eekar

Later at the lair Finn talking with her pet turtles.

"Sensei I think I'm not in the mood that want to heard a story."Said Finn

"So Spike?are you in the mood to heard the story?"Asked Anakin

"Very well."Said Anakin

The flashback start...

"I fell in love with a woman name Padme. But I'm not the only one who in love with her my friend Darth Maul."Said Anakin

"Shredder!"Said Finn

"One day he's called me to fight to get her. He's called me many thing. I lost my temper."Said Anakin and he's hurt Maul and end their friendship.

and Shredder walkaway with hateful and anger.

"Years later he's come to finish me. And I lost my love Padme."Said Anakin

The flashback end...

"But it wasn't your fault. You don't have a choice."Said Finn

"No choice!it was me who make to turn the word to be weapon. It's my fault. And that is choice that me make. And you make. Like a river over the stone."Said Anakin

At the Geo's lair...

"Stop the one that must be stop."Said Geo

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?"Asked Barriss and she's go to fight the Geo with the other.

Between the fight Vic try to get his hologrammer back but the Geo accident shoot at the tunnel of the mutagen and the mutagen is fall splash on Vic and his last thing that he contact is spider.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Vic

"Geo go to look the thing that make a noise and tell us what that thing make a noise in that place."Said Geo

One of Geo Droids go to the place that have a screame voice and it was throw out by Vic that turn to be giant mutant spider called Spider Bytez.

"What have you done to me!this is your fault. I will get rip all of you!"Said Spider Bytez

They'retry to fight him but Spider Bytez is stronger than them.

"We're no macth foe Spider Bytez!"Said Eekar

"Spider Bytez?"Asked Ahsoka

"He is the spider and his-"Said Eekar

"We get it!"Said Ahsoka

Spider Bytez jumo in front of them.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

Spider Bytez grab Barriss and throw her to hit at the boxes.

"Your time is over Jedi!"Said Spider Bytez

At that moment...

"Wow!I can't believe will uglier now!"Said Finn

"FINN!"Said Everyone

"Now who come here it's the Jedi who have the salad forks."Said Spider Bytrez and shoot the poison the ground around Ahsoka,Eekar and Barriss. And they're fall down in the hole.

Now he's trun to Finn and shoot the poison to her.

"Let me see I turn you Jedi friend to frog fries."Said Spider Bytez and he's jump down into the hole.

Finn get her Lightsai and follow Spider Bytez.

"ROARRR!"

Spider Bytez called Finn many thing but she's breath and calm herself down.

"Like a river over the stone."Said Finn and she's go to fight Spider Bytez by kick at butt and punch his face.

"Nice try Jedi."Said Spider Bytez

"We're not a normal Jedi. We're Ninja Jedi!"Said Finn and she's lead everyone to fight Spider Bytez and they're win him. And Finn get his hologrammer and destroy it.

"My hologrammer!"Said Spider Bytes

"This is not over I'll be back. And you all will paid for this!"said Spider Bytez andhe's runaway.

"I know a Black Window is be great for him."Said Barriss

"Good work Finn."Said Ahsoka

"Not bad for girl who have a small brain."Said Eekar

Finn jump to grab him.

"OKAY!OKAY!Finn Ertay is beautiful and powerful!"Said Eekar

"And?"Asked Finn

"And she's better than me possible way!"Said Eekar 


	5. New Friend,Old Enemy

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 4 New Friend,Old Enemy

At Shredder's hideout the masked ninja who is Shredder's greatest pupil had train himself to destroy everyone in Skywalker Clan.

"Sensei Shredder. The Foot Clan is wait for your order."Said Masked Ninja

"Excellent. Because I discover a old enemy in Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker."Said Darth Maul

And then the man name Savage Opress enter to the room and give the picture of Anakin Skywalker to him.

"Anakin Skywalker alive!"Said Masked Ninja

"And he's train ninjas of his own. Finally I will finish what I start long ago. I want them all wipe out!"Said Darth Maul

"I won't failed you sensei."Said Masked Ninja

"I know. But to be serten you will work alongside Savage Opress."Said Darth Maul

"I don't need any help,espacially from this street rat!"Said Masked Ninja

"Are you sure rich boy?"Asked Savage

"Anytime you need to test me!"Said Masked Ninja

"I'm not interest in your petty rivalry!you must work together."Said Darth Maul

"Don't worry sensei. We will find them and we will get rip all of them!"Said Masked Ninja

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At the lair after training and battle with the group of mysterious ninjas.

"Oh I wish that General Grievous can be my FRIEND!"Said Eekar

"You can by use internet to search. Barriss can I borrow your laptop?"Aksed Kree

"Su-Sure."Said Barriss and her's cheek turn to be red when she's step herself near to Kree.

"Give it to me!"Said Eekar and he's search about Grievous.

"Wow!General Grievous he gonna be my first friend!"Said Eekar

"Eekar people will never-"Said Kree but when Grievous answer in yes. He's really surprise.

"But sometime they do."Said Kree

"Okay I will go to meet him see ya later!"Said Eekar

"Should we follow him?"Asked Barriss

"NO let's him know by hisself."Said Finn

At Rock Bottom Boxing Club...

"Hi."Said Eekar

Grievous throw a shuriken to Eekar.

"No wait we're-"Said Eekar

And he's throw it again

"Online friend!"Said Eekar

"What!?"Asked Grievous

"Remember you except me."Said Eekar

"Oh want to come?"Asked Grievous

Later on the building...

"But it's not fairness!"Said Barriss

"It's not about fairness. It's about victory."Said Ahsoka

"And that's he really awesome!"Said Eekar

"Ahhhh!"

Finn is boring about Eekar because he never stop talking about Grievous.

"Okay Finn if you don't want to heard."Said Eekar and he's jump to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"I have another two beauty sisters to lesson to me."Said Eekar

"Actully no."Said Ahsoka

"Me nethier."Said Barriss

"I will go to talk with who like to talk about who like to talk about General Grievous. It's General Grievous."Said Eekar and he's jump down from the the building.

Tehn he's go meet Grievous. They're talk,eating pizza,nicknamed Grievous to Greewee and finally Grievous teach his special teachnique of him called the Death Dragon to Eekar.

Later he's get back to the lair and tell everyone about the technique called Death Dragon.

"That's awesome!"Said Ahsoka

"Amazing!"Said Barriss

"I can't believe Eekar can understand what did he said."Said Finn

"HEY!"Said Eekar

Noise from the laptop.

"It's Greewee!his nickname by me. Now let's see..."Said Eekar and he's stand up and go out.

"You're going now!?"Asked Ahsoka

"Sorry girls he's my friend. You're know what it is. Oh wait you don't."Said Eekar

At Rock Bottom Boxing Club...

Savage grab the Lightkatana of Grievous.

"Now the trap is set."Said Grievous

"Pretty weapon for them. And present them with this."Said Savage and he's need to use Grievous's Lightkatana.

"I won't touch it if I'm the guy who didn't practice how to use it."Said Grievous

Savage angry to him and put it on the ground.

At the lair...

Anakin walk to wacth the girls practice but they're use the technique called the Death Dragon in front of him.

Anakin remember the move like that. And then...

"Where did you learn that move!?"Asked Anakin

"From Eekar he said he learn from his friend name Grievous."Said Ahsoka

"He's not friend of any of you!he's come from the Shredder."Said Anakin

"The Shredder!"Said Barriss

"You're mean Grievous is one of his student!?"Asked Ahsoka

"He must be!"Said Anakin

"So he's be friend with Eekar to get you!"Said Ahsoka

"Oh no. Eekar in trouble!"Said Finn and she's go with Ahsoka and Barriss to rescue Eekar.

Later they're go Grievous's lair,taking down Sith Ninjas and rescue Eekar.

"YAY!"Shouted Eekar

"SSSHHHUUU!"

"Let's get out of here."Said Ahsoka

They're go back into the sewer.

Grievous and Savage look at them and follow and enter into the sewer them with the Sith Ninjas.

They're grab the Sith Ninjas one by one and finally they're trap Grievous and Savage inside the sewer.

Barriss and Eekar fight with Savage. Ahsoka and Finn fight with Grievous. After know that can't defeat them.

They're switch thier target. Barriss and Eekar go to fight with Grievous. Ahsoka and Finn go to fight with Savage.

"They're know that they're following them."Said Grievous

"That's right."Said Eekar and punch at his face and kick at his stomach and punch at face again and throw him to hit at Savage.

"Hit it."Said Eekar

Barriss and Ahsoka open the the varl and the water from the sewer go to get Grievous and Savage out from the sewer.

"That didn't seem very fair."Said Finn

"No it wasn't."Said Ahsoka

"Hive-Three!"Said Eekar and he's hive-five with the other.

At the lair...

They're eat pizza to celebrate for the victory.

"Umm sensei you not hungry?"Asked Barriss

"I feel we're celebrating too soon."Said Anakin

"The bad guys are swap out in the river now. By my watch it's perfect."Said Finn

"Shredder known I'm alive and worst. He's known all about you. It's my worst nightmare come true."Said Anakin

"So it's just not over?"Asked Ahsoka

"Oh no it's just beginning."Said Anakin

Eekar look at Grievous's face on laptop of Barriss.

"How are you doing Eekar?"Asked Finn

"It's all my fault."Said Eekar

"Don't be so harsh on yourself."Said Finn

"So it's not my fault?"Asked Eekar

"Of course it is your fault!"Said Finn

"Ohh!"Said Eekar

"If you tell the other I will beat your head. But you're awesome guy."Said Finn

"But Greewee didn't think so."Said Eekar

"So he's the killing machine. You're deserve better friend than him."Said Finn

"You know. You're right. Thanks Finn."Said Eekar

"Anytime."Said Finn

Eekar choose to not be friend with Grievous anymore by click unfriend to him.

"Unfriend. HAHAA!REVENGE!"Said Eekar 


	6. I Think His Name Is Nuvo Vindi

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 5 I Think His Name Is Nuvo Vindi

At training room Anakin is concentrate himself.

But at that moment...

"Girls!girls!this the best spot!"Said Eekar

"Aww man."Said Ahsoka

"Don't play it please!"Said Barriss

"This is the last time!"Said Finn

"BOOYAKAHSA!"Shouted Eekar and he's ride his skateboard to them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"Shouted Anakin

"Sensei!"Said Ahsoka

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar and he's hit at them.

"How many time that I have told you to don't play skateboard in the lair!?"Asked Anakin

"Non sensei."Said Eekar

"I SHOULD HAVE TO TELL YOU!"Said Anakin

"Yes sensei we have should be know better and must be punish."Said Ahsoka

"And what do you think about punishment?"Asked Anakin

"Umm clean up a mess and then think about what we did."Said Ahsoka

"Yeah!"Said Finn

"No problem."Said Barriss

"What about stay at here for a week?"Asked Anakin

"I-I'm not sure about that!"Said Ahsoka

"No nescessary."Said Barriss

"Maybe nextime."Said Finn

"STAY AT HERE FOR A WEEK!"Said Anakin

"AWWWWW!"

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

"Okay this is the most advance music player in the galaxy!"Said Barriss

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"So who want to try it?"Asked Barriss

"Oh me!me!toss me the jPod!"Said Eekar

"The jPod?"Asked Barriss

"Jedi-Pod. jPod I'm the genius about to name the staff."Said Eekar

"Are you sure it won't blow up his brain?"Asked Finn

Eekar press the button and then...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar

"WHAt!what's wrong!?"Asked Barriss

"It's popstar!MAKE IT STOP!MAKE IT STOP!"Said Eekar

Barriss press the button again and the music turn to be DJ.

"Thanks."Said Eekar and he's start to dance.

Finn boring to see Eekar dance and she's need to get out of the lair.

"No way if Splinter know-"Said Ahsoka

"As the followers in your team. We need to go out."Said Finn

"As your leader I will go with you to lead you-away-from... bad staff."Said Ahsoka

Later outside of the lair...

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Ahsoka when she's fall down from the building into a trash can.

"That was very silence Ahsoka."Said Finn

Later Barriss see some guy in armor suit.

"Who's that?"Asked Barriss

"I don't know. But he must be beat down."Said Finn and she's put her Lightsai out and prepare to fight.

"Wait maybe he is going to search something."Said Ahsoka

"Oh yeah in the battle armor?"Asked Finn

"I will decide when we must beat him down."Said Ahsoka but when she's see that guy try to break into TCRI building...

"Okay we must beat him down."Said Ahsoka

Near the building...

"Halt villian!"Said Ahsoka

"What did you said!?"Asked Finn

"It's hero talk."Said Ahsoka

"Who do you think... !wow!you're Jedi!"Said Nuvo Vindi

Eekar use his Lightnunchuck hit at head of Nuvo Vindi.

Barriss and Finn cut the wire of the armor.

Ahsoka run to cut his armor legs and she's grab him and put him into trash can.

"Woo-Hoo!"Said Eekar and he's ride skateboard out with the other before the police droids arrive.

Near the TCRI building...

Nuvo Vindi get out from the trash can and found jPod of Eekar and it's his junk armor to be larger and more weapons.

Nextday in training room...

"Is there something you want to tell me?"Asked Anakin

"Umm nope."Said Eekar

"You all see tired."Said Anakin

"No."Said Ahsoka

"We're not!"Said Barriss

"Me nethier."Said Finn

"So I think we gonna training with RUNDORI!"Said Anakin and he's put his stick sword out and hit all of them.

"I hope you're learn Jedi. The truth isn't the only thing that hurt."Said Anakin

Later Ahsoka go watch Spyro The Dragon.

"See enough chief?"Asked Finn

"Shhhhh!this is the best part."Said Ahsoka

At that moment the breaking news is replace the show.

"AWW!"Said Ahsoka and she's see the guy that she's put in the trash can have the upgrade armor and rampaging in TCRI building.

In TV...

"Hey look it's Nuvo Vindi!"Said The Man

"This is because I'm fired you!"Said The Boss

"That copy machine is-umm I don't what you talking about!"Said Nuvo Vindi

The TV stop the picture.

"I think his name is Nuvo Vindi."Said Finn

"How could he upgrade his armor so fast!?"Asked Ahsoka and she's see the jPod of Eekar

"He's had the jPod!"Said Barriss

"I'm accident drop it during the fight."Said Eekar

"YOU-DROP-IT!YOU IDOIT!"Said Barriss

"Hey it's your fault!"Said Eekar

"What!?"Asked Barriss

"You know I can't be with the nice thing."Said Eekar

That's make Barriss really angry.

"Oh great we trun the non-job to be a supervillian!"Said Finn

Later they're go outside to get the jPod back.

At Nuvo Vindi's hideout...

"You guys again!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Okay give the jPod to us and we won't hurt you."Said Ahsoka

"Sorry dumpster. But IT'S MINE NOW!"Said Nuvo Vindi

Finn run to him but Vindi punch her to hit at the wall.

Eekar and Barriss run to him but he's length his armor arms and grab them to to hit at the wall.

Ahsoka cut his arms but it's grow back and the piece that was cut off is still alive and jump on Ahsoka's face and shoot the laser to the other.

"LASER!"Said Barriss

"Hey Vindi!"Said Eekar and he's turn his Lightnunchucks to be Lightkusarigama and he's use it to chain him but he's throw Eekar out.

And Vindi go to grab the other and dump them into the trash can.

At that moment his armor is upgrade itself.

"I think it's not the jPod anymore."Said Barriss

"It's Vindi Pod!"Said Eekar

They're get out from the trash can and runaway from him. And they're split off and Vindi is follow Eekar.

"Pizza!oh right!"Said Eekar

"I got you now!"Said Vindi

"Oh yeah and I got hot cheese."Said Eekar and he's throw pizza to Vindi's face. And he's go meet the girls and get back into the sewer.

Later at the lair...

"Hit by a bus!?"Asked Barriss

"Or you want me to tell him that we're going to fight with giant droid."Said Eekar

"Tell me the truth."Said Anakin

Later...

"And then I throw a hot pizza cheese to his face."Said Eekar

"The way to stop this Vindi Pod by is fight the guy inside not the armor."Said Anakin

"Why are you look on the each other?"Asked Eekar

Later on the building...

"Are you sure about this?"Asked Barriss

"Like sensei said don't fight the armor fight the guy inside. And one thing that this guy like is chase after Eekar."Said Ahsoka

"GUYS!Vindi Pod got the missiles!"Shouted Eekar

They're run to chain him up but he can break out and grab Finn and throw her to hit at the wall and he's grab Barriss and Ahsoka and throw them out from the building but

Finn grab them before they will fall down.

"And last word."Said Nuvo Vindi

"Bees."Said Ahsoka

"Bees?"Asked Nuvo Vindi

"BEES!"Shouted Eekar and he's throw the bees hive to Vindi's face.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Nuvo Vindi

"The jPod!"Said Ahsoka

Eekar kick at his stomach. Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit his stomach. Finn use her Lightsai hit at his stomach and Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut the jPod out and destroy it.

And Finn grab Nuvo Vindi and throw him into a trash can.

At the lair...

"I'm so pround all of you my daughters and my son."Said Anakin

"So you cancelled the punishment right?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yes."Said Anakin

"HAA!"Said Everone

"But first RUNDORI!"Said Anakin

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone 


	7. Metalhead

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 6 Metalhead

In the building...

"Keep moving don't let them surround you. Failure is not an option."Said Ahsoka

"Techniquelly it is an option."Said Barriss

"You know what is an option. Slaping you."Said Finn

The Geo Droids shoot laser to them.

"Eekar on the right!"Said Barriss

"My right or your right?"Asked Eekar and he's run to meet the one of Geo Droids and it shoot laser to him.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar and he's runaway.

Barriss jump out and use her Lightnaginata hit at head of Geo Droid.

"Are you kidding me!?I hate this thing!"Said Barriss

The Geo Droid turn to shoot her and but Finn throw her Lightsai to it head.

"Nice going Barriss."Said Finn

Ahsoka run and jump to cut the Geo Droid by use her Lightkatanas.

Finn jump behind the Geo Droid and use her Lightsai put pass the both shoulders of Geo Droid.

"Geo maybe it possibly as a time to use the energy canon."Said Geo and he's go to open the door with other Geo. And the energy canon is show up.

"Everyone stand on your's ground."Said Ahsoka

The Geo charge the energy canon and and shoot laser to the them.

"On second thought RUN!"Shouted Ahsoka

The laser from the canon hit at Barriss's Lightnaginata.

"Oh c'mon!"Said Barriss

"Dude your weapon is blow up!"Said Eekar

"How-could I-can fight-with a-advance-technology- WITH A THIN METAL STICK!"Said Barriss

The Geo Droids are now around them.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

"Geo destroy themselves the one who called themselves the Jedi when I give the signal when a signal is given by me."Said Geo

Ahsoka throw the shuriken to the Forklift truck and its move destroy all every Geo Droids in it way.

They're jump out from the window.

"Dumpluck."Said Finn

"Not a luck my friend. And dump is nothing to do with it."Said Ahsoka

"Hey give me a hand with this."Said Barriss

"A hand with what?"Asked Ahsoka

At the lair Barriss the one of unliving Geo Droid back to study and create a new weapon for herself.

Anakin come in with a new Lightnaginata for Barriss.

"Hey look Spike Barriss got a new metalstick to break."Said Finn

"Umm sorry sensei but I can't fight the insect droids with a 6 ft. metalstick."Said Barriss

"Want it to be 7 ft?"Asked Anakin

"No."Said Barriss

"A solar power naginata?"Aksed Anakin

"I'm serious sensei!"Said Barriss

"I know and you can upgrade your weapon."Said Anakin

"It's totally unfair!you don't... wait!did you said can?"Asked Barriss

"Yes ninjas had been prove to make many weapon."Said Anakin

"Thanks sensei!with the Geo technology I can be invicible!"Said Barriss

"But remember it was you must prepare in the battle not the weapon. Combat is not a video game."Said Anakin

"Yes combat it's video game!thanks sensei."Said Barriss

Later...

"Hey girls come here."Said Kree

"Okay after I beat Ahsoka in game."Said Finn and she's win the football game.

"So what is it?"Asked Finn

"I found a video."Said Kree and he's show the video that have the Geo Droid.

"Geo Droid."Said Ahsoka

"WHERE!?"Asked Eekar and he's fall into the water.

"I will go to find my mom."Said Kree

"We can't go out in a day."Said Ahsoka

"But I can."said Kree

"No way it's too dangerous."Said Ahsoka

"You know what is dangerous stand between me and my mom."Said Kree

Ahsoka let her go.

20 minutes later...

"Lady,gentleman and Finn this the future of the ninjutsu."Said Barriss and she's show her little droid.

"I thought the future of ninjutsu is taller."Said Finn

"Aww he's so cute!"Said Eekar and he's touch the droid

The droid activate the weapon mode.

At Geo's lair...

"Is that whiches unstable mutagen is ready for using in experiment the Geo ready to begin?"Asked Geo

"This unstable mutagen will unleash in the water supply."Said Geo

"The water supply!oh no!"Said Kree

"Maybe infective human will be mutation. This is the good way to perfect mutageb in a good way to perfection."Said Geo and it's walkaway.

When Kree try to go warn the other he's make a noise and the Geo Droid come to look what a thing that make a noise.

And then she's knock that Geo Droid out and run back to the lair.

At the lair...

"I make from the Geo Droid."Said Barriss

"Let's just called it Metalhead because it have a head and it made from..."Said Eekar

"We get it!"Said Ahsoka

"So are you want to attack it?"Asked Barriss

"Umm sorry I don't want to break your toy..."Said Ahsoka

"I will do it!"Said Finn and she's jump to grab her Lightsai and point to head of Metalhead but Barriss command it to grab Finn and throw her away.

Ahsoka and Eekar run to attack it but Barriss command it to trhow them to hit at Finn.

"So this is your new weapon?"Asked Anakin

"Sensei!"Said Barriss

"So we must see how is it work?"Asked Anakin

"That's great thanks you sensei."Said Barriss

"But only test not do in combat."Said Anakin

"No problem sensei."Said Barriss

"You want to take it out for combat right?"Asked Finn

"Yes!"Said Barriss

Later outside they're go to meet Kree and Metalhead is accident fall into a trash can.

"Guys!"Said Kree

"Kree!"Said Ahsoka

"Guys this serious. The Geo had plan to poison the water in the city with the mutagen!"Said Kree

"Wow think about how many friend that we gonna have!"Said Eekar

"Okay let's go!"Said Barriss pass from Metalhead.

"Sorry Barriss you stay here. Metalhead is too clumsy."Said Ahsoka

"WHAT!?"Asked Barriss

"Sorry Barriss."Said Ahsoka and she's run to to water supply with the other.

"So you heavy metal?"Asked BArriss

In the building...

"Ready to bash some butt?"Asked Finn

"Okay let's kick butt some droids!"Said Ahsoka

"And clean some clock... I mean crush some Geo."Said Eekar

Ahsoka jump on Geo Droid and cut it into two piece by her Lightkatanas.

Finn throw her Lightsai down to head of Geo Droid.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Eekar and he's smash other two Geo Droids by his Lightnunchucks and kick them again.

Later they're found the many of Geo Droids and one of them are drive the energy canon with it.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar

"They're everywhere!"Said Eekar

"Oh great we're trap!"Said Ahsoka

"Or maybe them."Said Eekar and he's go out to look but nearly hit by the laser that fire from Geo Droids.

"AHHHH!okay it's us!"Said Eekar

At that moment Metalhead break inside and destroy every Geo Droids but during the fight Barriss control it to shoot at the gas tanks.

And that make the signal lost. The one of the Geo walk out from it's droid body and go to Metalhead.

"Oh c'mon!"Said Barriss

"Hey what does that Geo doing?"Asked

"Barriss Offee the time of game is over."Said Anakin

"You're right sensei."Said Barriss and sh'es run to help his sisters and brother.

"Wait take this."Said Anakin and he's throw the Lightnaginata to her.

"Thanks sensei."Said Barriss and she's run to help her sister and her brother.

At the building the Geo took over control Metalhead and it's attack the Jedi.

"Now Geo will destroy you which one want be first that be destroy by Geo."Said Geo

"ME!"Shouted Barriss

"Barriss!"Said Eekar

"You guys deal with the droids. I will take care of Metalhead."Said Barriss and she's use her new Lightnaginata hit head of Metalhead and then she's trick to shoot the pillar

and it's fall on Metlhead and destroy it.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Barriss

"It's weird when she's said."Said Eekar

"It's weirder when you said."Said Finn

"Nice job green girl!"Said Eekar

"Way to go Barriss."Said Ahsoka

"Yeah not bad except a part you're create that thing in the first place and part that it's try to kill us and-"Said Finn

"Okay I get it!"Said Barriss

Later at the lair...

"This is all my fault sensei."Said Barriss

"Yes it's your're respondsible is yes. Respondsible for destroy the mutagen. Respondsible for save the people in the city.

Respondsible for stop the advance technolgy with metalstick."Said Anakin

"Thanks sensei. You're right."Said Barriss

"I guess no anything can better for me than metalstick except it's have missile and laser."Said Barriss and she's accident activate the missile.

"Uh-oh RUN!"Said Barriss 


	8. Monkey Lizard Brains

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 7 Monkey Lizard Brains

In the training room Barriss practice to fight with Eekar.

"Dude what're you doing you defend seonaki with black flip!?"Asked Barriss

"Haa!you can't take care of Doctor Flipplestine!"Said Eekar

"I don't know what's that mean."Said Barriss

Anakin walk into the training room and Barriss go to ask him.

"Sensei what're you gonna do if someone try to throw you with seonaki?"Asked Barriss

"I don't know."Said Anakin

"C'mon you gonna prepare for every attack!"Said Barriss

"If you think too much about what is coming. You will lose sigh of what is. You must fully in moment to fight without thinking."Said Anakin

"How could I fight with out thinking?"Asked Barriss

"Let me show you. Prepare to defend againts seonaki!"Said Anakin and he's grab Barriss and hit her,pull her hand and step on her back.

"Hey it's not seonaki!"Said Barriss

"No but you thought it would be."Said Anakin and he's let her go.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

Kree come and show them the news of Dr. Tyler Rockwell that was missing. And then Barriss and Kree go to find out what's happened to him and they're found the mutagen.

At Rockwell's lab...

"AHHHHH!DON"T HURT ME!"Said Watt Tambor

"Dr. Watt Tambor!"Said Kree and he's go to talking to him about the Geo and his mother.

"I'm sorry about your mother. But I didn't know anything."Said Watt Tambor

"So what this mutagen?"Asked Barriss

"He's said he's sold it from someone for his project."Said Watt Tambor

"That's the guy!?"Asked Kree and he's show the picture of Geo Droid in human from.

"Yes that him."Said Watt Tambor

"The Geo!"Said Barriss

"I'm not part of that staff. It's somekind of monstructocity."Said Watt Tambor

"Is in that cage?"Asked Kree and he's point to the breaking cage.

"Yes it's his kowakian monkey lizard."Said Watt Tambor

"Maybe it's not the Geo. But it was from his monkey lizard is capture him or worst..."Said Kree

Later when they're go out. They was attack by mutant kowakian monkey lizard. It's punch Barriss many time and throw her on the ground. And then it's turn to Kree and it's capture him

but it's let him go and runaway.

"Barriss are you alright?"Asked Kree

"Yeah just my-pride and my- tunnel organ."Said Barriss

Kree pick Barriss up and get her back to the lair.

"HAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Everyone

"You're hurt by a monkey!in front of your boyfriend!HAHAHAHAA"Laughed Ahsoka

"He's not my boyfriend!and it's mutant monkey lizard."Said Barriss

"Okay cut it off now."Said Finn

"Are you laugh at her because she's hurt!?"Asked Kree and he's heal Barriss.

"No because she's hurt by a monkey lizard!HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Eekar

Later...

"Okay this is my newest creation. The JComlink!"Said Barriss

"Hey you stole my part to name it!"Said Eekar

"Umm Kree can I-"Asked Barriss

"The numbers?yes!"Said Kree and he's give his number to her.

"Yes I got his numbers!"Said Barriss

Later they're go out to search to mutant monkey lizard.

"Eekar the monkey lizard is on your way!"Said Ahsoka

"I will get him!"Said Eekar and he's throw Lightkusarigama to him but he's jump off.

The monkey lizard run around them and finally they're meet on the street.

"Where did he go?"Asked Ahsoka

"Maybe at the corner."Said Barriss

"Or maybe at that way."Said Finn

"Here monkey monkey monkey."Said Barriss

Kree walk to the trash can found him in it.

Eekar throw his Lightkusarigama to chian him up.

"HA!got it!"Said Eekar

"Well we go the monkey but didn't closer to find Dr. Rockwell."Said Finn

"Actully we're closer than we thought now."Said Kree

"What do you mean?"Asked Barriss

"I think this monkey was Dr. Rockwell."Said Kree

They're go to give Dr. Rockwell to Dr. Watt Tambor.

Later at the lair...

"Pizza come here."Said Finn and she's eat it with Ahsoka and Eekar.

"Umm Barriss you don't eat?"Asked Ahsoka

"No I'm not hungry. This is weird because from the files of Dr. Rockwell he's never have a monkey lizard in his lab only as sample DNA."Said Barriss

"What do you mean?"Asked Ahsoka

"That's mean if he don't have a monkey what is the thing that break out from the cage?"Asked Barriss

"Must be Rockwell!"Said Finn

"That's mean Watt Tambor put him in a cage and lie us!"Said Barriss

They're get out to rescue Dr. Rockwell.

"It's over Tambor!"Said Ahsoka

"I think it's not."Said Watt Tambor and he's put the DNA of Rockwell into him that make him can sense emotion.

Finn run to punch him but he's know every move of her and get her Lightsai and punch her face. Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas to fight but he's use the Lightsai that steal from Finn to throw the swords away

and kick her.

"How could we beat him if he's know our every move!?"Asked Barriss

"Don't worry I can beat him without think anymore. Wait!how could I do that!?"Asked Eekar and he's knock out by Watt Tambor.

"HAHA!no one of you can stand in my way!"Said Watt Tambor

"We will see it!"Said Barriss and she's get her Lightnaginata out and fight him. Watt Tambor throw Lightsai to her and he's grab her Lightnaginata and throw her to hit the wall.

"So bad that I can't see all of you idea. But I will ask you one. Did you think you have a change with Kree?"Asked Watt Tambor

"I can do this!"Said Barriss and she's run to punch at Watt Tambor's stomach and throw him in the cage. that once he's use to imprisoned Dr. Rockwell.

"Nice work Barriss."Said Finn

"Thanks now we have the mutagen and Watt Tambor..."Said Barriss and she's shock when she's know that he's runaway.

"Oh great he is escape!"Said Finn

Now they're let Rockwell free and he's get from the window.

"Are you sure this city have a place for a giant monkey lizard?"Asked Finn

"I think he will find it."Said Ahsoka

At the lair...

"Wow!and I can kick everyone butt?"Asked Kree

"Unlike my daughters. They're kunoichi but Eekar he is Shinobi and you will be Shinobi too. I will teach you you to be ninja."Said Anakin

"Umm Kree can we go hanging out?tonight?"Asked Barriss

"Sorry Splinter he's will teach me to be ninja like you."Said Kree

"Oh umm maybe someday we will practice together."Said Barriss

"Sound great!"Said Kree

"Haa you see Finn I can hanging out something with him!"Said Barriss and Finn is watch her. 


	9. Never Say Savage

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 8 Never Say Savage

At Shredder's hideout...

"Anakin Skywalker pupils are 4 teenagers!and they all had damage defeated all of you!"Said Darth Maul

"They had trap us inside the sewer!sensei .And-"Said Grievous

"If you let me take them down when I wanted. We gonna don't have a problem."Said Savage

"Then we will never find Skywalker-"Said Grievous

"SILENCE!"Shouted Darth Maul and he's walk to Grievous and open his Lightsteel-Claws.

"Your's success the propercent. I expect much more for you!"Said Darth Maul

"Sensei give me another change. I won't failed you again!"Said Grievous

"No you won't. Savage you're incharge."Said Darth Maul and he's close his Lightsteel-Claws.

"I won't take order from this gotta trash!"Said Grievous

"Is that so?"Asked Darth Maul and he's open his Lightsteel-Claws.

"Unless you want me to sensei."Said Greivous

"I have the street gang around here to watch over those teenagers and when I find them. I will peel thier bone out of thier bodies and drop them at your's feet."Said Savage

Darth Maul go back to sit at his command chair.

Savage and Grivous walk out from the room to find and destroy the Jedi.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

In the city...

"Can you guys speed up a little?"Asked Kree

"We're here now!"Said Barriss

"And no one who see us."Said Ahsoka

"Sorry I just want to get you guys out of the sewer for a sometime."Said Kree

"What're you talking about we go out all time."Said Finn

"But tonight you guys gonna do something beside hiding people."Said Kree

"Aww."Said Kree

"Don't worry you gonna love this place."Said Kree

"And you sure we would be welcome?"Asked Barriss

"Oh yeah Mr. Murakami don't care what're you look like. Infact he's never know what you're look like. He's blind."Said Kree

"Awesome!I mean for us obviously."Said Eekar

They're walk to Murakami's noodle shop and see some guys hurt him in his shop.

"Oh no!"Said Kree and he's run ith the other to thhe shop

"Who are those creep?"Asked Barriss

"The Ohnaka gang they're think they're own the street around here."Said Kree

In the shop...

Mr. Murakami use the stick hit at face of the leader of Ohnaka gang name Hondo. And his friends are laugh at him. Hondo angry and punch at Murakami's face and throw him away.

"So much for not hitting people tonight."Said Ahsoka

"Oh well..."Said Finn

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Eekar and he's go in the noodle shop with Ahsoka,Barriss and Finn.

"Alright let him go!you don't want any trouble."Said Ahsoka

"Those guys must be Jedi!"Said Hondo

"You're heard of us!dude we're famous!"Said Eekar

"That's bad!"Said Barriss

"Oh..."Said Eekar

"Wherever you're this neightborhood is our. So why did'nt go back to planet that you came from."Said Hondo

"Actully we're stay at here in all whole life of us. So-"Said Barriss

"Get them!"Shouted Hondo

Finn Tegotash run to them and try to hurt them with sledgehammer but Eekar kick him and Finn punch him at face.

Eekar go to help Barriss to beat Turk Falso they're punch him many time and then he's fall down.

Meanwhile Kree go to get Mr. Murakami out from the fight.

Ahsoka punch at Hondo and he's try to hurt her with butcher knife but Ahsoka throw it away and kick him and finally she's gonna punch at his face but when he's see Hondo scare. She's show the mercy

and let him and his friends go.

"C'mon let's go!this isn't over Jedi!"Said Hondo

"You just let them go!what the heck what's that!?"Asked Finn

"They're only as a threat. They're had enough."Said Ahsoka

"Hey they're beat up the blind guy. Is that not enough?"Asked Finn

"Wow!that was great you guys!"Said Kree

"Yes are you see me puch that guy and kick him. Is it cool right?"Said Barriss

"The coolest!"Said Kree

"You didn't see right?"Asked Barriss

"No I'm not."Said Kree

"My friend thank you for save my shop. Please aloud me to make you a meal free upcharge."Said Murakami

"I'm aloud that."Said Finn

"What is your favorite dish?"Asked Murakami

"PIZZA!"Said Everyone

Mr. Murakami go to cooking the special food for them. The Jedi see him act like a ninja but for food.

"Pizza Gyoza."Said Murakami

"Pizza Gyoza?"Asked Kree

They're eat it.

"Wow!this is awesome!"Said Barriss

"Umm this is really good too you know."Said Kree and he's show the cup of ramen. But they're still eat pizza gyoza.

"So the Ohnaka gang are come a lot?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yes they're demand protection money but I refuse to paid. I'm surely they will return."Said Murakami

Later at the lair...

"The point is we can't soft to them!"Said Finn

"Show the mercy is not soft Finn Ertay but it's a tru sign of stregth."Said Anakin

"But sensei they're criminal. This is war!"Said Finn

"The daimyo of 16th century of Planet Naboo once said in time of peace never forget about the possibility of war. In time of war never forget to compasshion."Said Anakin

"I think that guy is lost in war."Said Finn

Anakin use his rod to hit at Finn's shoulder. But he's stop before it's gonna hit her.

"See mercy and this..."Said Anakin and he's hit her shoulder.

"Okay compasshion is great. But the Ohnaka gang will never leave Murakami alone."Said Finn

"So we're track them and sure they're got the message. And if they're do it again we send them... SPECIAL DELIEVERY!"Said Ahsoka

"Is that mean about tuff or stupid?"Asked Finn

Later in the city...

"I'm looking for the Ohnaka gang."Said Kree

"I don't know what you talking about!"Said The Merchant

"Don't worry I can protect you."Said Kree

"But you look sixteen!"Said The Merchant

"Oh umm..."Said Kree

"Let me see your badges."Said Kree

"I can't becasue if I hold my badges it's gonna blow up my cover."Said Kree

"I suppose that make sense."Said The Merchant

Later...

"Kree this is the place."Said Ahsoka

"That's him!"Said Finn

They're follow Hondo to there hiding place is the old fortune cookie factory.

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

They're break inside the factory.

"Freeze third back!"Said Ahsoka

"Uh-oh."Said Ahsoka

"I think we can find them by ourselves."Said Savage

"Oh man this is terrible it's Grievous my ex-friend and the other guy!"Said Eekar

"The name is Savage and if you do't forget I ride on your back with this!"Said Savage and he's put out his knives.

And then they're start fighting.

"You making me sorry that I let you go!"Said Ahsoka

Savage run to Ahsoka and punch her down. Finn come to help but he's throw her to hit at the wall.

Greivous punch at Barriss and she's fall unconcious for a moment and Eekar come to help her but Grievous capture him and throw him down.

At that moment the Sith Ninjas is jump out from the wall.

"Jedi full back!"Said Ahsoka

"We giving up again!"Said Finn and he's escape with the other.

"Hey come back you cold-blooded coward!"Said Savage

At the lair...

"It's called fighting smart Finn. The Ohnaka gang are had Savage and Greivous on thier side now."Said Ahsoka

"Yeah the only way to defeat them is beat the up HARD!"Said Finn

"Finn Ertay this Savage can cross the line that you won't. This may make him dangerous but it's not make him strong."Said Anakin

"But Savage win the fight is doesn't matter. If somebody not show them mercy!"Said Finn

At the Ohnaka gang's hideout...

"OHHH!"Screamed Hondo when Savage put his head pass throught the giant wood statue.

"Where did you seen those Jedi?"Asked Savage

"At the noodle shop. Murakami. They're jump to protect him from us."Said Hondo

"Oh did they?"Asked Savage and he's let Hondo go.

"So how do you sure that you will make the Jedi don't escape again?A"sked

"Easy I give them a reason to stay."Said Savage

At Murakami's noodle shop...

"Guys it's Murakami."Said Kree

They're go inside the shop.

"They're left this for you."Said Kree

"Yes free knife!"Said Eekar

"It's note Eekar."Said Ahsoka

"Let me see. No more running if you want the old man alive come to confront us at the fortune cookies factory."Said Barriss

"So let's go buted them down and save Murakami!"Said Finn

"Not so fast think Finn Ertay. This is obviously a trap."Said Ahsoka

"So what the choice that we have?"Asked Finn

"Think like Savage."Said Ahsoka

"But sensei said-"Said Barriss

"I know but Savage cross the line dragging Murakami into this. He's gotta learn that we can cross the line too. No more nice Jedi."Said Ahsoka

"Yes I never like to be nice Jedi."Said Finn

Later they're kidnap Grievous and put him into a trash can. And they're go to contront Savage.

"Oh crud."Said Finn

"Hmm... that's what I thought ATTACK!"Said Savage.

The Sith Ninjas run to attack them and Grievous set himself free and go to fight with them and Savage. Finally they're beat all of them up.

"And this the way to defeat the Jedi. And next I will show you how to get thier bones out of thier bodies."Said Savage

"You would never caught them without my help."Said Grievous

"Oh yeah what're we doing without your brain leader ship inside the trash can?"Asked Savage

Hondo think about what Ahsoka let her go and he's give her Lightkatanas back.

"If you excuse me I had a job to finish."Said Savage

"I don't think so."Said Ahsoka and she's use her Lightkatanas cut the water tower down and it's blow up. Savage and the other are taking down.

Eekar jump to get Mr. Murakami.

"I got him."Said Eekar

Everyone smile to him.

"Don't look down Murakami or listen down."Said Eekar

Ahsoka see Hondo on another building and smile to him.

Later at Murakami's noodle shop...

"Except the bride of graditue. Pizza Gyoza."Said Murakami

"Awesome thanks Mr. Murakami."Said Barriss

"You're welcome Jedi."Said Murakami

"How did you know?"Asked

"My eyes is blind but my ears and nose is not."Said Murakami

"Eekar smell himself and his smell is really stink.

"You don't think we're weird and scary?"Asked Ahsoka

"You save my life. Would I to complain."Said Murakami

Eekar run to hug him.

At the lair...

"Just try one thsi maybe make us being a great couple... I mean food."Said Barriss

"Fine."Said Kree and he's eat the piza gyoza from Barriss.

"Wow!this all amzing!"Said Kree and he's get another gyoza from her.

"You girls and boy show your's stregth today."Said Anakin

"But we almost defeated."Said Finn

"You're stregth was mercy that's why the Ohnaka gang help you."Said Ankin and he's drink the tea.

"So say it."Said Ahsoka

"Okay okay you're right."Said Finn

"Ah see that wasn't so-"Said Ahsoka

"You would be mighty useless."Said Finn

"Oh you will see who is no mercy!"Said Ahsoka and she's jump to grab Finn.

At Shredder's hideout...

"This is unexceptble!"Said Darth Maul

"I'm apologize sensei."Said Greivous

"I'm swear next time-"Said Savage

"Enough!"Said Darth Maul and he's stand up and walk pass them.

"I shall deal with Anakin Skywalker's pupils myself!"Said Darth Maul 


	10. The Gauntlet

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 9 The Gauntlet

Kree is walking out from his house and then the giant mutated Can-Cell is fly to capture him.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

"Last night I figure out to make ninja smoke bomb!"Said Barriss and throw it on the ground and she's warp to stand behind them.

"Cool!"Said Ahsoka

"To make I-"Said Barriss

"Science balh balh DO IT AGAIN!"Said Finn

"I gonna do a breakfast who's want omlletes?"Asked Eekar

"Eekar NO!"Said Barriss

Eekar knock the egg and warp from kitchen to training room.

"GUYS!"Said Kree

"You gonna don't believe this I was attack by a mutated Can-Cell!"Said Kree

"HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Finn

"FINN!this is not funny. IT's HAVE MUTANT MONSTER OUTSIDE THAT TRY TO HURT MY KREE!"Shouted Barriss

"I will get Splinter."Said Eekar and he's warp to Splinter's room and get him.

"Eekar Oki said you want to meet me."Said Ankain

"Don't worry we will trap this Can-Cell Man and beat him."Said Ahsoka

"Wait remember what you know is dangeruous to your's enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you."Said Anakin

"Sensei in a past few months we taking down spider monster,plant creature,insect droids and an army of ninjas. We can take care ourselves."Said Ahsoka

They're go ut from the lair to hunt the mutant Can-Cell.

At Shredder's hideout...

"Don't worry Hachiko. I'm not gonna hurt you."Said Grievous and try to touch Darth Maul's Anooba dog but it's bite him.

"OUCH!"Screamed Grievous

"He's not please with you. Not am I. I'm trusted you to destroy Splinter and his loosely Jedi. But you make me shame."Said Darth Maul

Savage had a little laugh to Grievous.

"And you!I gonna let you in the prison that I found you!I will now destroy the Jedi by myself!"Said Darth Maul

In the city...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Kree

Barriss jump out and shoot the lighting from Stun Gun that created by herself.

"NOW!"Shouted Ahsoka and she's jump out from trash can to catch the mutant Can-Cell.

"Okay start talking Can-Cell Man."Said Ahsoka

"I have a name."Said Pete

"We don't care what it is."Said Finn

"Pete."Said Pete

"Why did you try to hurt Kree Pete?"Asked Ahsoka

"I did not try to hurt him. I gonna give a message from him mother."Said Pete and he's give Kree the hologrammer. Kree open it and heard the message from her mother that her must get out from the city.

"Are you know where she is?"Asked Ahsoka

"Of course."Said Pete

"Let's roll!"Said Eekar and he's throw a smoke bomb on ground and warp them to go inside Geo's lair. But they didn't knoew that the Sith Ninjas watching them from the roof and then they're go to tell Darth Maul.

At the marketplace...

"That is the ugliest thing that I ever seen."Said Grievous

Savage throw a fish to a merchant.

"So we have a problem."Said Grievous

"No you have a problem."Said Savage

"We both failed to sensei Shredder."Said Grievous and the one of Sith Ninjas that going to watch the Jedi had called him and tell him where the Jedi are.

At Geo's lair...

Ahsoka and Finn go free Dr. Sionver Boll and Barriss and Eekar go to search the knowledge from the Geo's computer.

"Oh no this can't be good."Said Barriss and she's run to tell the other about the plan of the Geo.

"So what did you know about the Geo?"Asked Finn

"They're the insects from another dimension. They're said they're come to colonize our galaxy start with Coruscant."Said Sionver Boll

"Guys!I hacked in thier computer and found that they're had create a mutagen bomb at downtaown!oh hey Mrs. Boll your's son is nice."Said Barriss

"Oh how can I suppose to unlock this door!?"Asked Ahsoka

And then Eekar accident to activate the alarm.

"EEKAR!"Shouted Everyone and then the door is open and they're runaway.

"Kree the rows!"Said Finn

Kree throw the rows to them and they're climb out. Dr. Sionver Boll jump out,grab Geo's laser gun and shoot them.

"Mrs. Boll what're you doing!?"Asked Barriss

"Save my son. Save the city."Said Sionver Boll

"Mom no!"Shouted Kree

The Geo jump to grab her and take her back to prison. Kree see the Geo took his mom away and crying and run to hug Barriss.

"We will get her back Kree. I promise."Said Barriss

"We gotta go."Said Ahsoka and she's run to find the mutagen bomb.

At Wolf Hotel...

"Geo in how many time that you have a minutes to containig the mutagen that will splash over at the place that known as Coruscant?"Asked Geo

"Five-"Said Geo it's shot down bythe arrow that come from unknown place.

The Jedi show themselves and beat all Geo Droids.

"Okay Barriss it's up to you."Said Ahsoka

"Uh-oh!"Said Barriss

"What uh-oh!?"Asked Ahsoka

"I don't know how to fix this!"Said Barriss

"Hello they're the insects from another dimension."Said Ahsoka

"What did you want a bomb to explode it!?"Asked Finn

At that moment...

"Oh no!"Said Ahsoka and she's see Grievous and Savage come to kill them.

They're three run to fight Grievous and Savage while Barriss try to stop to activate the mutagen bomb.

Barriss cut the green line and stop the mutagen bomb and go to help the other fight with Grievous and Savage.

"You're lost now. You don't have no choice."Said Ahsoka

"If I'm taking down. I will get you with me!"Said Grievous and he's use his Lightkatana put into the bomb and the mutagen are splash to them.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grievous and Savage.

"Well we have kick the butt of the Geo,defeat Shredder two top henchmen and save the city."Said Ahsoka

"Hive-Three!"Said Eekar and they're hive-five.

"Your skill are impressive."Said Darth Maul.

The Jedi heard that and look to him. Darth Maul jump down to encounter them.

"Wow!did you think that... the Shredder!?"Asked Barriss

"I think yes."Said Finn

"So my old nemesis teach the ninjutsu to the 4 teenagers."Said Darth Maul

"You gonna catch us first!Eekar!"Said Ahsoka

"So long sucker!"Said Eekar and he's throw the egg on the ground because he think that is the smoke bomb.

"Oops!alright that wasn't me."Said Eekar

Darth Maul run to Finn and punch her and her fall.

"Finn!"Said Ahsoka and she's run to fight Darth Maul. But he can defeat her first by kick her and throw her away.

"Ahsoka!"Said Barriss and she's run to fight Darth Maul but he grab her Lightnaginata and use it hit her face. Eekar throw his Lightkusarigama to Darth Maul's left hand and pull him.

But he pull Eekar to him and throw out from the building. Ahsoka run to him and use her Lightkatana hurt him and Barriss jump to Darth Maul and use her Lightnaginata hit at his face.

Darth Maul grab Ahsoka and Barriss at hit them head and throw on the ground. Finn jump down and punch his back but he grab her and throw her hit at Barriss and Ahsoka. Eekar throw his Lightnunchuks to his arm and pull him up.

But Maul free himfelf by cut the sign the and it's fall on Eekar.

"EEKAR!"Said Everyone and they're go help him

Darth Mual jump down to confront them. The Jedi had many lesions from the encounter Darth Maul.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"Screamed Darth Maul and he's open his Lightsteel-Claws. And he's hurt the Jedi really hard.

"Tell me where Splinter is and my propercine will switch!"Said Darth Maul

At that moment...

"HAAA!HELP MEEE!"Said Fishface (Savage.)

"AHHH!SENSEI!"Said Dogpond (Grievous.)

"What is this!?"Asked Darth Maul

"Savage!Grievous!"Said Darth Maul and then they're come to look at the Jedi but they're escape now.

"NOOOOOOO!"Shouted Darth Maul

At the lair...

"You all were very lucky!"Said Anakin

"Why we're lucky sensei?"Asked Finn

"Face the Shredder and you're survive."Said Anakin

"He's just so fast!"Said Eekar

"It's like he was everywhere!"Said Barriss

"You're right sensei. There're somethings that we're not ready for."Said Ahsoka

"But no longer matter. It's clear now that the Shredder will not go away. Prepare youself my daughters and my son. Because at this moment we're at war."Said Anakin 


	11. Panic In The Sewers

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 10 Panic In The Sewers

In Anakin's dream...

"Finn!"Said Ahsoka

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Finn

Darth Maul walk behind Ahsoka and throw her hit at the wall.

"AHHH!"Screamed Ahsoka

"No place that you can hide or run from me. Did you think you're ready to face me!"Said Darth Maul and cut Ahsoka into two piece by his Lightsteel-Claws.

"NO!"Screamed Anakin when he's wake up.

Later...

"Wait!where're you going?"Asked Anakin

"Hanging out like normal."Said Ahsoka

"No. Last time that you forge the Shredder. You're barely escape with your life!"Said Anakin

"Don't worry sensei next time we will ready."Said Finn

"Yes!because you will stay at here untill you will ready. No game no patrol!only training!STARTING NOW!"Said Anakin

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

One week later they're training non-stop untill this.

"Hey!"Shouted Ahsoka

"Oh sorry it's Spike idea. He said Spyro The Dragon is too stupid for him."Said Finn

"That's considering him."Said Ahsoka

"Oh great you make him angry!"Said Finn

"calm down Finn."Said Ahsoka

"I can help that."Said Eekar and he's throw a water balloon to Finn's face.

Finn is really mad at Eekar and run to capture him.

Later...

"You still work on that Go-Cart!?"Asked Finn

"It's our patrol buggy with side car."Said Barriss

"You can do it!without relax!"Said Finn

"We have the way of our own and this is my way."Said Barriss

"And this is my way!"Said Eekar and he's trhow a water balloon to Barriss.

"Grr!"

Barriss gone mad run to capture Eekar.

"HAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Eekar

At Ohnaka gang's hideout Kree give the pizza to Ohnaka gang and spy on them.

"Gotcha!"Said Kree and he's open his phone.

"Check it out guys free pizza."Said Turk Falso

At the lair in training room...

"Hokonokomai."Said Ahsoka

"Finn Hokonokomai!"Said Ahsoka

"Hokonokonoway!"Said Finn

"But we must train to fight agints Shredder!"Said Ahsoka

"Oh great first is Splinter and now is you!"Said Finn

"Yeah he's up there somewhere wiating for us!oh I had freak myself out!"Said Eekar

"Guys I think you're no longer to stay here now."Said Kree

Later they're go to lesson about the Shredder's plan that talked by the Ohnaka gang.

"Our home is not save now. The Shredder must be stop!"Said Anakin

"How could we stop we not even know?"Asked Ahsoka and she's throw a knife to a water balloon Eekar.

"We must go to fin out now!"Said Finn

"Finn're right. It's no other way."Said Ahsoka

Later...

"I'm scare!"Said Eekar

"Don't worry Finn is scare too."Said Ahsoka

"I'm never scare anything!"Said Finn

Ahsoka touch her back.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Finn

"HAHAHAHAA."Laughed Everyone

"YOU IDOIT GIRL!"Said Finn

"ROARRR!"

Dogpound is show himself.

"Gree..."Said Eekar,Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Ah look what I'm found the soon to be Ex-Jedi."Said Dogpound

The Jedi try to fight Dogpound but he's too strong.

"This is hopeless!"Said Barriss

"Eekar a smoke!"Said Ahsoka

Eekar get the smoke bomb but he's accident drop it.

"What the heck what's that!?"Asked Finn

"I'm scare!"Said Eekar

"Great I must do it by myself!"said Finn and she's get heer smoke bomb but accident throw it into the sewer.

"Uhhh!"Said Ahsoka and she's get her smoke bomb and throw it on the ground and they're warp back to the lair.

Later at the lair...

"Dogpound is too powerful."Said Eekar

"Dogpound?"Asked Ahsoka

"Hey he is the dog and-"Said Eekar

"I get it!"Said Ahsoka

"I think we gonna find a new home. Planet Malasstare is beautiful in this time of year."Said Barriss

"No I don't let you guys give up!"Said Kree

"I will spy on them."Said Kree

"No way!"Said Finn

"Ah-ah!"Said Eekar

"Impossible!"Said Barriss

"It's too dangerous!"Said Ahsoka

"Absolutely not!"Said Anakin

"If Shredder attack your home and we must find how. I'm the only who can do this."Said Kree

Later they're going to spy on the Sith Clan and fund out a plan of Darth Maul that he will put the somekind of chemical into the sewers.

And then Dogpound heard Kree say to Ahsoka and capture him.

"NO!"Said Barriss

"What're we gonna do!?"Asked Eekar

"I-I don't know!"Said Ahsoka

"C'mon Ahsoka!"Said Finn and she's hit her head.

"Thanks Finn."Said Ahsoka

"But we can't follow them. They're so far from here!"Said Barriss

"We're not go by our foot."Said Ahsoka

They're get back to the lair and get the patrol buggy to follow them. And then they're found them on the truck that have cholorosofonic acid.

"Ahsoka I think I figure out about Shredder plan now."Said Barriss and she's explain to her.

They're split into two group. Ahsoka and Eekar go to stop Dogpound. Finn and Barriss go to rescue Kree.

Barriss throw a smoke bomb into the van and they're drop the nails on the road. The van is stop and they're go rescue Kree but two Sith Ninjas come out

Finn use her Lightsai to fight and punch the Sith Ninja and Barriss get her Lightnaginata and hit the head of Sith Ninja. Hondo get out from the van with butcher knife but Kree open the van's door and it hit his face.

"Nice shot!"Said Barriss

"Nice car!"Said Kree

"I created it by myself!"Said Barriss

Meanwhile...

"Is that all you got!?"Aksed Ahsoka and she's put her Lightkatanas out.

Dogpound run to her and punch her.

Eekar jump on him and hit him with Lightnunchuks but Dogpound grab him and throw him to hit Ahsoka. Ahsoka get the smoke bomb out and warp themselves on the building.

And then they're going to beat the Sith Ninja and Dogpound. Between the fight Ahsoka accident cut the tank of the truck and the toxic is coming out.

"Eekar the water balloon!"Said Ahsoka

"What water balloon?"Asked Eekar

"The water balloon that you're try to throw to me."Said Ahsoka

"Dude you're awesome!"Said Eekar and he's throw the water balloon to the toxic and it's explode.

"Nice shot E-"Said Ahsoka but Eekar throw another water balloon to her.

"HAA!"Said Eekar

"You have two where do you keep them?"Asked Ahsoka

At Shredder's hideout...

"They're defeated you with a Go-Cart and a water balloon!"Said Darth Maul

"But I'm promise I will never failed you again!"Said Dogpound

"If you break that promise..."Said Darth Maul and he's open his Lightsteel-Claws and cut one of spike on Dogpound's back.

"I'm understand sensei."Said Dogpound

At the lair the Jedi celebrate for thier victory with pizza.

"Umm where did you get this pizza?"Asked Barriss

"From that Kree threw away."Said Eekar

"YUCK!"Said Everyone and throw thier pizzas away.

"More for me."Said Eekar and he's eat it.

"Grr!"

"I'm apologize to all of you my daughters and my son."Said Anakin

"Apologize?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's not Shredder but me. I fear that I will lost you like I lost my old family. So no training today."Said Anakin

"Yes!"Said Everyone but Eekar try to throw a water balloon to Anakin.

"Unless Eekar Oki throw that water balloon."Said Ankin

"AHHH!YOU!"Shouted Finn and she's jump to grab Eekar with Ahsoka and Barriss. 


	12. Mousers Attack!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 11 Mousers Attack!

In the lair the Jedi practice themselves in training room. And then they're fight two on two and Ahsoka and Finn had kick butt of Barriss and Eekar easily.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At Shredder's hideout...

"If I'm not stuck in here. I will get rip of Splinter now!"Said Fishface

"But you stuck in there."Said Dogpound and he's knock at the glass cage.

"AHHH!stop that!stop that!"Said Fishface

At the lair...

"The Ohanaka gang had steal my comlink."Said Kree

"We will get it back."Said Ahsoka

"Guys it's just a comlink."Said Kree

"He's right. The simple comlink is juct not the fight."Said Anakin

"Oh sensei it's just a Ohnaka gang even Barriss and Eekar can beat them."Said Finn

"Don't worry sensei we will be careful."Said Ahsoka

They're go to find the Ohnaka gang and get Kree's comlink back.

At Ohnaka gang's hideout...

Hondo had drink a coffee while Turk Falso and Finn Tegotash try to throw a knife to dart.

At that moment...

"Ha!at mid!"Said Finn Tegotash

"I'll show you."Said Turk Falso and he's throw a knife but it's not hit a dart anymore.

"HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Finn Tegotash

"OUCH!"Screamed Turk Falso when he was punch by Finn Ertay.

"The Jedi!"Said Hondo

Finn Ertay jump to kick Finn Tegotash. Ahsoka punch at Hondo's face.

"Okay give the comlink of our friend back!"Said Ahsoka

At that moment the M.O.U.S.E.R.S had invade to steal the staff that stole by Ohnaka gang.

"What're those thing?"Asked Ahsoka

"Hey those thing steal of the staff the we're stole!"Said Turk

"Barriss you and Eekar you go to get the conlink. Me and Finn will take those droids."Said Ahsoka

"GRR!FINE!"Said Eekar

Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut the M.O.U.S.E.R.S into two piece. Finn throw her Lightsai to the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"Now let see where those things coming from."Said Ahsoka and she's jump in the hole with Finn. But they're didn't know that Finn Tegotash and Turk Falso had follow them too.

In another building...

"Well what now?"Asked Dogpound

"The Jedi had looking for this. They're said it's belong to there friend."Said Hondo and he's show Kree's comlink.

"Oh great we must called Ahsoka. We don't cant beat Dogpound."Said Eekar

"Or go inside before Dogpound will see us."Said Barriss

Meanwhile...

"Well done my pretty!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Zuko Hindi!"Said Finn

"It's Nuvo Vindi you idoit Jedi!"Said Nuvo Vindi and he's spray them with radio-isotope.

"Hey we're fine!"Said Ahsoka

"Get him!"Said Finn

"Oh no you don't. Get them!"Said Nuvo vindi

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S run to to Ahsoka and Finn to bite them. But Ahsoka and Finn cut them into two piece.

"That's why I create extra."Said Nuvo Vindi and he's show them the army of M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"Okay RUN!"Said Ahsoka

"HAHAHAHAHA!you can't run forever!my M.O.U.S.E.R.S will crush your bone and-"Said Nuvo Vindi and he was knock out by Finn Tegotash and bring him to Dogpound.

Later...

"I don't have a time for this eliminate him. I got a Jedi to catch."Said Dogpound

"Wait Jedi!I hate them too. We can work together to beat them. When we talking at this time my M.O.U.S.E.R.S had going to destroy the Jedi now."Said Nuvo Vindi

"So you have a talent for the electronic right?"Asked Dogpound

"Yes no anything that I can't create,hack or-"Said Nuvo Vindi and he's was release by Dogpound.

"So can you hack in this comlink?"Asked Dogpound.

"Easy."Said Nuvo Vindi

Meanwhile...

"I can do this all day."Said Ahsoka and she's use her Lightkatanas cut the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. But it's stll have the more M.O.U.S.E.R.S to come.

"Oh it's too much now."Said Finn and she's runaway with Ahsoka.

At the building Barriss and Eekar cut the light and go to steal the comlink but Dogpound can smell them and capture them.

"Chain them up."Said Dogpound

"Almost 10 minutes to hack in the comlink."Said Nuvo Vindi

Meanwhile...

"Up here metal mouth!"Said Ahsoka

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S run to bite the electricity post and she's get the water and splash the water on them and electricity post is fall down and shock the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"Ha I'm tired now."Said Finn

The other M.O.U.S.E.R.S had found them and go to bite them.

"Oh c'mom."Said Ahsoka and she's run with Finn to hide in the building. And then she's called Barriss.

"They're not anwser!"Said Ahsoka

"Oh great!"Said Finn

And then they're go to rescue Eekar and Barriss and free them from Dogpound and Nuvo Vindi. But the M.O.U.S.E.R.S are follow them too.

"We got to get the spray it's controlled the M.O.U.S.E.R.S."Said Barriss

"I handle it dogman one split-"Said Nuvo Vindi

Finn throw teo shurikens at the spray and it's splash on them. The M.O.U.S.E.R.S turn to Nuvo Vindi and Dogpound. Dogound grab Nuvo Vindi and run back to Shredder's hideout.

Later at the lair they're give the comlink back to Kree but it's broken now.

"Umm thanks guys."Said Kree

"Umm you can use J-Comlink."Said Barriss and she's give it to him.

"Cool!"Said Kree

"But don't say J-Comlink selfdestruct."Said Eekar

The J-Comlink destroyed itself.

At Shredder's hideout...

"There he is sensei."Said Dogpound

"Nuvo Vindi your interfear cause me the Jedi and Splinter. You should paid with your life!"Said Darth Maul and he's open his Lightsteel-Claws

"Fortunaly for you I may have use your skill."Said Darth Maul 


	13. It Came From The Depths

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 12 It Came From The Depths

At Geo's lair...

"BANG!"

And then something had throw the Geo Droid's arm out and run pass the other Geo Droids. The Geo Droids follow it.

"ROARRR!"

The Monster ambush them. But one of Geo Droids shot it and it fell on the ground.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted The Monster and it's jump out from the building and hide in the sewer

The Geo Droids run around and look everywhere to find it.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At the lair the Jedi heard about the news that have mutant monster in the sewer.

"Wasn't me."Said Finn

"Take a look for this."Said The Reporter

"So people think the sewer is dark and scary but it was a lot of the... AHHHHHHH!SOMEBODY HELP ME!"Said The Worker when he's see the monster behind him.

"I got a bad feelings about this."Said Barriss

"The last thing we want is a giant mutated monster cause a trouble in the sewer."Said Ahsoka

"Or new croods come down here and looking for him."Said Finn

"We gonna take this guy down for ourselves."Said Ahsoka

"And I know where."Said Barriss and she's remove to look for the number of tunnel.

"There tunnel 281."Said Barriss

"Let's go."Said Ahsoka

Later they're go to tunnel 281 and they're hear something noise like a laser gun. And then they run to see what's going on.

"ROARRR!"

The Monster grab the Geo Droids and throw to the other and it's bite another one and throw near to the place that where the Jedi watch it.

"Never thought I gonna feel sorry for the Geo."Said Barriss

The Geo get thier shocker and shock the monster and it's fell on the ground.

"To Geo what is place of power cell that Geo need it back."Said Geo

"NEVER!"Said The Monster

The Geo use the shocker to shock him again.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed The Monster

"C'mon we got to help him!"Said Eekar

"I don't know about this."Said Finn

"Eekar we didn't know anything about that guy he possibly to be more dangerous that the Geo."Said Ahsoka

"That Gor is need our help and I don't stand at here to watch those guys kill him."Said Eekar

"Are you know what're you doing?"Asked Barriss

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Eekar and he's jump out to help the monster. He's use his Lightnunchucks hit at head of Geo Droids.

"Okay girls let's get whack some pinyatas."Said Finn and she's throw her Lightsai to head of Geo Droids.

Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit the Geo Droids and switch the blade to cut thier bodies.

Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut the Geo Droids bodies into two piece.

The two Geo Droids try to drag the monster back but Eekar stop them at first.

"What're we gonna do now?"Asked Barriss

"We will get out of here before more Geo Droids show up."Said Ahsoka

"We can't live him at here. If the Geo found him?"Asked Eekar

"What're you gonna do?take him back to the lair?"Asked Ahsoka

Eekar make a sad eyes to Ahsoka.

"Oh no!OH NO!are-are you see what does that thing did to those Geo Droids we will not bring that monster to home with us!"Said Ahsoka

"He's not a monster. He is a giant Geo...crashing gor monster!"Said Eekar

"I said monster didn't I?"Asked Eekar

"Sure."Said Finn

"Are you know what I mean?"Asked Eekar

"I thought you said monster."Said Finn

"Fine!I will bring him back myself!"Said Eekar and he's pull monster's hand.

"Umm can you guys give me a hand?"Asked Eekar

They're go to help Eekar drag the monster back to the lair.

Later when he's wake up.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHH!HELP ME!"Said Barriss when she was grab her by face.

"I help you Barriss!"Said Eekar and she's throw the chain to her's body and pull her.

"NOT LIKE THAT!NOT LIKE THAT!"Said Barriss

The monster thorw them hit at the wall.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted The Monster

Ahsoka grab Stun Gun and shock it.

"ROARRR!"

The monster fall asleep again.

"What're these commosion!?"Asked Anakin

"Sensei Eekar bring the monster back to the lair and it attacking us!"Said Finn

"It's need our help."Said Eekar

"It's a dangerous monster!"Said Finn

"Finn Ertay no any monster dangerous than the lack of compasshion."Said Anakin and he's look down to it.

"My mistake."Said Anakin

"You can't judge him by his look!"Said Eekar

"And that thing is have me BY THE FACE EEKAR!"Said Barriss

"But he's fight the Geo sensei like you always said the enemy of my enemy is my bro."Said Eekar

"That was not exactly what I'm said Eekar Oki."Said Anakin

"But what this is about the Geo?"Asked Anakin

"They're try to forge him to tell to how could they can find some power cell."Said Ahsoka

Anakin go to look at his scar on his chest.

"His scar run deep but it almost protect him when he's awake Eekar Oki you must find a way to befreind him."Said Anakin

"No problemo."Said Eekar

"We need to learn what did he know about the Geo. In the mean time you three girls go to find this power cell before the Geo can."Said Anakin

"But we still chaining him up right?"Asked Barriss

"Of course I compasshion it not insane."Said Anakin

Later the girls go search for the power cell.

"I suppose to this is the power cell."Said Finn and she's joke them with a can and she's throw it into a water.

"Wait!if the gor want to hide something where does it will put?"Asked Ahsoka

"One thinking underwater. Gor like to drag thier prey to-"Said Barriss and she was push in the water by Finn.

"Thanks."Said Ahsoka

"No problem."Said Finn

"Hey this is deeper than it look."Said Barriss

"So then we must-"Said Ahsoka and she was push into the water by Finn.

"We're hating you."Said Finn

At the lair...

"Where am I?"Asked The Monster and he's pull the chain.

"Now look who awake!"Said Eekar

"YOU!set me free!"Said The Monster

"Oh yeah sorry about the chain. The guys said must lock you up."Said Eekar

"Who are you?what am I doing here?"Asked The Monster

"I'm Eekar Oki."Said Eekar

The Monster try to bite his hand.

"Me and my sister save you from the Geo!"Said Eekar

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted The Monster

"Wow!calm down big guy!"Said Eekar and he's give the pizza noodle soup to him and he's like it.

"So what's your name?"Asked Eekar

"I have no one."Said The Monster

"You don't have a name!so I'm the genius about this. Let see... umm..."Said Eekar

"What about Zillo!"Said Eekar

"Zillo it is. Thanks."Said Zillo (The Monster.)

Meanwhile the girls found a hiding place of the power cell and bring it back to the lair.

"Hey guys Zillo is totally off the chain."Said Eekar

"You set that thing free!?"Asked Finn

"What!no I mean he's cool."Said Eekar

"PHEW!"Said Everyone

"And that's why I set him free."Said Eekar

"You let that maniac loose!so you're forget that he's grab me by the face and I will remind you that he grab me BY THE FACE!"Said Barriss

"Eekar you can't unchain him if he's go berserk?"Asked Ahsoka

"He's not gonna go berserk. He's totally mellow."Said Eekar

"So Zillo about the Geo..."Said Ahsoka

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Zillo

"WOW!WOW!calm down buddy."Said Eekar and he's calm him down by grope his mouth.

"Did you said he's mellow!"Said Ahsoka

"I don't think that you gonna ask about the guy you know who!"Said Eekar

"Okay... so Zillo what's your day?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's start without offer."Said Zillo

"Yeah you're attack by the Geo."Said Eekar

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Zillo and he's go berserk again.

"Wow!calm down!"Said Eekar and he's grope his back.

"You know you are in a safe place right?"Asked Eekar

"Yes."Said Zillo

"So wha did you guy want to ask?"Asked Eekar

"Umm we want to know... what is this?"Asked Barriss and she's show the power cell.

"THIEVES!"Shouted Zillo and he's rampage around un till Anakin and take him down.

"Leave this place out!"Said Anakin

Zillo grab the power cell and get out from the lair.

"Girls!BOY!"Said Anakin

"Are you all right?"Asked Anakin

"Yeah we think so."Said Ahsoka

"Where is Eekar Oki?"Asked Anakin

"Did you think he's going after Zillo?"Asked Barriss

"No only an idoit that... oh boy!"Said Ahsoka

At the old subway...

"ZILLO!ZILLO!"Shouted Eekar and then he's heard a noise of old jazz music from the subway car.

"Hey Zillo what's the big idea man!?"Aksed Eekar

"You should not be here."Said Zillo

"I trusted you but you freak out and attack my entire family!"Said Eekar

"I'm try to warn you that I have a dangerous force inside me and I can't control it and that is why I must be alone."Said Zillo

"Zillo... getaway from Eekar and I won't turn you to be an ugly suit cake!"Said Finn and she's come with Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Please I mean him no harm. It was the Geo that make me to be this way!"Said Zillo

The flashback start...

"I was own by somekind of twi'lek boy untill his parent discover me and dump me into the sewer. The Geo found me and they're took me to

their dimension and then they're mutated me and subjected me and turn me to be a horrible experiment but they could not ignore my spirit."Said Zillo

"ROARRR!"

Zillo break out from the lab of the Geo and destroy many of Geo Droids.

"6 months ago I escape from a portal that they're use to travel to Coruscant and then I stole this."Said Zillo and he's show them the power cell.

"What're they using for?"Asked Barriss

"It's power of the portal without it no Geo can enter or leaving this dimension."Said Zillo

Outside the Geo now had come to get the power cell back.

"I swear to keep it away from them and spear this galaxy from there evil. Evil that had cause my own life."Said Zillo

At that moment...

The noise of energy canon charge and finally it's shoot out.

"BOOM!"

"Give to Geo the power cell that Geo commandment you to give to Geo."Said Geo

"It's the Geo!"Said Eekar

The three of Geo Droids come inside the subway car to get the power cell but the Jedi had beat them.

And Then the Geo Droids try to break inside and the hand of the Geo Droids in subway car had awake with the other part of them.

"We must get out of here. Barriss can you get this subway car running?"Asked Ahsoka

"The track is death. It's no electricity!"Said Barriss

"What about the power cell?can you use it?"Asked Ahsoka

"I don't know but maybe... I need a time."Said Barriss

"I will buy you time. My friend you have trusting me now I'm trusting you I will deal with Geo."Said Zillo and he's open the door and go to fight the Geo.

Barriss try to get the power cell into the subway car and finally she can do it.

"I got it!"Said Barriss

The subway car run very fast and break the dimension and bring them on the city.

"Where are we?"Asked Ahsoka

"On my counting. Suit plant!"Said Barriss

"Wow!it's beautiful as they're said."Said Eekar and he's watch the smoke that come out from the factory.

At old subway...

"We must know to find Geo that the one called the Jedi had taking Geo's power cell from Geo!"Said Geo

"ROARRR!"

"You won't be talent to anyone!anything!"Said Zillo

"ROARRR!" 


	14. I,Monster

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 13 I,Monster

At Watt Tambor's lab Watt Tambor had try to fix the last mutagen that he have but it's have the accidnet because his rats

and it turn him can control every rats.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At the lair in training room the Jedi practice with Anakin and then Ahsoka had punch his face.

After Anakin's left the room...

"Wow!that's awesome!Ahsoka!"Said Eekar

"COOL!"Said Barriss

"I can't believe you can punch sensei face!"Said Finn

In the city...

"The city. This city is savage!a milloin parasite!screambing around in there pointless life in the seeds!"Said Watt Tambor

"Forcing us to live in darkness but NO MORE!with me we can destroy everything and rule this city!"Said Watt Tambor

"And no one even the stupid Jedi can stay in my way!"Said Watt Tambor

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Watt Tambor

The rats had invade to the city and steal and destroy everything. Watt Tambor had take over control rat in Coruscant and including Anakin.

At the the lair...

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Anakin

Everyone run to training room where Anakin's live.

"SENSEI!"Shouted Barriss

"Sensei what's wrong?"Asked Ahsoka

"I AM FINE!"Said Anakin

Kree contact to Barriss and tell her that the rat's had invaded to the entire city.

Later...

"Wow!this city is so beautiful in day time!except it's have rat's everywhere."Said Eekar

Then they're found Kree on the eletricity post.

"We're comig Kree don't go anywhere."Said Barriss

"Where possibly I can go!?"Asked Kree

They're jump on the post and climb on it to save Kree form the rats but the rat's bite the post and it's fall down. Barriss jump out to rescue Kree and they're jump back on the roof.

"Take that rat things!"Said Ahsoka

"What!it's cool!"Said Ahsoka

"What the heck is going on at here?"Asked Kree

"I don't know but it's like have something that control every rats in the city!"Said Barriss

"Wait!"Said Eekar

"Every rats?"Asked Finn

At the lair...

Anakin fall asleep and Watt Tambor had invaded into his mind and try to make him to join him. They're go to the lair to look for Anakin.

"Come with me."Said Watt Tambor

"NO!"Said Anakin

"Join me I see where we both are. We 're come from the same place."Said Watt Tambor and he's show Anakin his old house on Naboo on fire.

"NO!I'm a man I'm Anakin Skywalker!"Said Anakin

"JOIN ME!"Said Watt Tambor

And then Anakin's wake up.

"Sensei are you okay?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yes but for this time. Dr. Tambor is behind all of this he take conetrol of every rats in Coruscant."Said Anakin

"Tambor behind this!but how could he do that!?"Asked Barriss

"With the mutagen that given by the Geo. Tambor is now called himself the Rat King."Said Anakin

"Oh great now we battling the bad guys name himself!we must take him down!"Said Eekar

"Yes Eekar Oki you must do. He' wil never stop untill he will take control the city and mine mind."Said Anakin

"Sensei?"Asked Ahsoka

"My normal life is gone,my home,my wife,my son and my humanity. I only have you 4 now."Said Anakin and he's watch the picture of his old family and he's tell them where Rat King is.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Anakin

"Sensei don't worry we will find him."Said Finn

"And beat him."Said Ahsoka

"Just hurry."Said Anakin

"You guys go to take Rat King I will stay with sensei."Said Kree

Ahsoka look down at the picture of Anakin's old family and take it with her. They're going out to search for Rat King.

At the lair...

"Sensei?"Asked Kree

Anakin stand behind him with Lightkatana and try to kill Kree but Rat King need him to go his lair.

Meanwhile...

"I think I have a better name than the Rat King like Lord Rat or Ratzilla!"Said Eekar

"Stop talking Eekar."Said Barriss

"So how could we suppose to pass the army of the rats?"Asked Finn

"HMM?"

"Finn throw shurikens to that oil tanks."Said Ahsoka

Finn throw the two shurikens to the oil tanks.

"Are you know what're you do right?"Asked Barriss

"Of course."Said Ahsoka and she's use her Lightkatanas cut the cable,it'a fall on the oil tanks and explode.

"Let's move."Said Ahsoka

Later they're found the lair of Rat King and Rat King show them Anakin who is now under control of Rat King.

"What's wrong with him?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's like he was brainwash now!"Said Barriss

"SPLINTER!ATTACK!"Shouted Rat King.

The Jedi get thier weapons out and prepare to fight Anakin.

"TAKE SENSEI DOWN!"Said Ahsoka and she's run with the other to take Anakin down. But Anakin escape and go behind them and throw them out.

Barriss run to ANakin and use her Lightnaginata hit at face of Anakin but he can move escape everytime and then he's punch Barriss and she's fall down.

"BARRISS!"Shouted Eekar and he's throw Lightkusarigama to Anakin but he's grab it and throw him to hit the wall.

Finn run to him and try to use her Lightsai to fight but Anakin jump on her and use his tail hit at her face and she's fall down.

Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas to fight him but Anakin throw can win her and step on her.

"Now finish her!"Said Rat King

"Sensei remember who you are Anakin Skywalker."Said Ahsoka and she's show him the picture of his old family.

Anakin stop for a moment.

"Guys grab him NOW!"Shouted Ahsoka and everyone jump to grab Anakin

"Please father!"Said Ahsoka

"No you're our brother stay with me!"Said Rat King

"My place is with my DAUGHTERS AND MY SON!"Said Anakin and he's jump to get Rat King and pull him to hit at the wall with two fingers.

"SENSEI!"Shouted Everyone and they're run to hug him.

The rats go get Rat King out and search the new place to live.

"At that is the last time we see Count Ratcular!"Said Eekar

"Not good at all."Said Barriss

"Yeah me too."Said Finn

"Okay it's Rat King but I will name the next one."Said Eekar

Later at the lair...

"Are you okay sensei?"Asked Ahsoka

"Of course. You did so well my daughter."Said Anakin

"What about us?"Asked Eekar and he's show up with Barriss and Finn.

"I'm pround all of you but remember everything that you know I had show you."Said Anakin and he's grab Ahsoka and throw her hit the wall.

"But I have not show you everything that I know."Said Anakin

"It's great to have you back sensei."Said Ahsoka

"HEHEHEE!"Laughed Anakin 


	15. New Boy In Town

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 14 New Boy In Town

The Jedi try to capture Snakeweed and he's grab the pizza delivery boy with him and getting away. Finn blame Ahsoka for this and then

Ahsoka give the Finn to be leader and get out from team.

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

Ahsoka walk alone and then the Sith Ninjas attack him. Ahe's beat all of them except the togruta boy name Shaang Kaa.

"Not bad. I'm Shaang Kaa."Said Shaang Kaa ans he's kick Ahsoka.

"See you around."Said Shaang Kaa

Later she's get back to the lair. Meanwhile Barriss is know now where Snakeweed hiding place is.

"Ahsoka Tano where is you sisters and your brother?"Asked Anakin

"I have no idea."Said Ahsoka

"Finn think he's can lead the team better than me so let him."Said Ahsoka

"That is not your decision to make."Said Anakin

"Why not sensei?"Asked Ahsoka

"Leadership is not about pressure but it's about respondsibility!now go and fine them!"Said Anakin

Ahsoka go to search thier sisters and brother but she's accident meet Shaang Kaa and thy're going to fight with thier Lightkatanas.

"Chuchi-Ken!interesting."Said Ahsoka and she's go fight him again.

"Kojo-Kidi!HM!predictable!"Said Shaang Kaa he's and go to fight her again.

Meanwhile...

"Okay this is the place. WOW!"Said Barriss

"Why did he capture people?"Asked Eekar

"I don't know but it's not good release them out from those thing."Said Finn and she's help Barriss and Eekar release the people from Snakeweed before they will see them.

"Well see we can do it without Ahsoka."Said Finn

At that moment Snakeweed show himself.

"JEDI!"Shouted Snakeweed.

Meanwhile...

"Meet at midnight on that building."Said Shaang Kaa and he's point to giant builiding.

"Wait!I-"Said Ahsoka

At Snakeweed's lair...

"ROARRR!"

Barriss jump on and use her Lightnaginata hit at head of Snakeweed but she's grab her first and throw away.

Snakeweed grab Eekar and throw him to hit the wall and his haed is hit at wall very hard and fall unconcious and not wake up.

"EEKAR!"Shouted Finn and she's go to look at Eekar.

Finn is now start to think that she's don't want to be leader now.

"Finn a liitle help at here."Said Barriss and she's jump to trick Snakeweed and use his arm to chain himself up

"Finn we don't much time grab Eekar and get out of here!"Said Barriss and she's help Finn take Eekar out from Snakeweed's lair.

Snakeweed throw a attaches pod to them to that sure that he's can find them and get revenge.

"I'm come for you Jedi!hear me I'm come for you!"Said Snakeweed

Meanwhile...

"Kree!"Said Ahsoka and she's knock the window.

"What's up Ahsoka?"Asked Kree

"I met a boy!"Said Ahsoka

"TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME EVERYTHING!"Said Kree

"Well he's cool."Said Ahsoka

"Yes!"Said Kree

"He's a armasoardes."Said Ahsoka

"Yes!"Said Kree

"And he is the Sith Clan."Said Ahsoka

Kree grab a roll newspaper at hit at her head.

"WHAT!?"Asked Ahsoka

"He in the Sith Clan."Said Kree

"But he's different!"Said Ahsoka

"He in the Sith CLANNNNNN!"Said Kree

At Shredder's hideout...

"I heard about that you had let Ahsoka Tano go."Said Darth Maul

"No he... he's escape."Said Shaang Kaa

"ENOUGH!"Said Darth Maul

"Next time when you see Ahsoka Tano you must finish her."Said Darth Maul

"Yes father."Said Shaang Kaa

At the lair Finn and Barriss take Eekar to Anakin to heal him.

"Where is Ahsoka Tano?"Asked Anakin

"I don't know sensei I-I angry and yell at her I-I-"Said Finn

"Now you know the price of leader now the respondsibility."Said Anakin

"I need her back sensei."Said Finn

"I know where her is."Said Barriss

Finn look at Barriss and think she's joking.

"Kree texted me. Wait she's text me!oh this is the best day in my life!"Said Barriss

At Bioly building Finn found Ahsoka with Shaang Kaa.

"You!with the Sith!"Said Finn

"Umm... uh Shaang this Finn. Finn this is Shaang."Said Ahsoka

"ROARRR!"

"I'm found you now Jedi!"Said Snakeweed

Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut Snakeweed's arms and it's grow back and he's grab Ahsoka hit Finn's head and grab her too.

"Shaang please help!"Said Ahsoka

Shaang throw a knife to her and it's nearly hit her head. Ahsoka grab the knife and cut Snakeweed's arm.

"Follow me."Said Ahsoka and she's jump down from the building with Finn.

Snakeweed follow them and hit them and throw them away. Ahsoka jump to kick at Snakeweed's heart and she's to get nitrogen tank and throw it into mouth of Snakeweed.

"Finn NOW!"Said Ahsoka

Finn throw her Lightsai to the nitrogen tank and freeze Snakeweed.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Finn and she's jump to destroy Snakeweed by her Lightsai.

"Nice work!"Said Finn

"Thanks."Said Ahsoka

"And I'm... sorry."Said Finn

"What did you say ?I couldn't hear."Said Ahsoka

"I'm said I'm SORRY!"Said Finn

"Okayyy apology except."Said Ahsoka

After they're left Snakeweed's heart is start to beating again.

At the lair...

Barriss get the pizza near nose of Eekar and then...

"PIZZA!"Shouted Eekar and he's eat it.

"So what about a boy that try to kill you?"Asked Finn

"No he's save us."Said Ahsoka

"He's throw a knife at your's head."Said Finn

"He's throw a knife near my head."Said Ahsoka

"He's in the Sith Clan."Said Finn

"Ah nobody perfect Finn."Said Ahsoka 


	16. The Insect Agenda

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 15 The Insect Agenda

"The Jedi had see this neighborhood. So go and look every sign of them."Said Shaang Kaa

Down of the building...

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Eekar

"When this fight is concluded, the ones called the Jedi will be beaten by the Geo."Said Geo

Eekar use his Lightnunchucks hit at face of Geo Droid. Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut the Geo Droid's body into two piece.

Shaang Kaa had seen them fighting with the Geo.

"They're fighting the droids?"Asked Shaang Kaa but when he's see the actual Geo he is really surprise about that.

"WOW!these Jedi are more interest than I thought!"Said Shaang Kaa

Ahsoka look up and see Shaang Kaa and she's go to fight the Geo and try to impress him. And then Finn look up and see Shaang Kaa.

"Umm what the heck what's that?"Asked Barriss

"Yeah you try to impress us. And it's totally work!"Said Eekar and he's hug Ahsoka.

"What is it Finn?"Asked Barriss

"I thought I saw something. What about you Ahsoka did you see something?"Asked Finn

"No."Said Ahsoka

"Jedi first right?"Asked Finn

"Jedi first."Said Ahsoka

"It were like we missing something?"Asked Barriss

"All the time."Said Eekar

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At Shredder's hideout...

Nuvo Vindi try to create the mechanical legs for Fishface to make him can be fight with the Jedi.

"Ah!the mermaid grow the legs."Said Dogpound

"Please suttle down. Savage get ready to walk."Said Nuvo Vindi and he's press the button to operate the mechanical legs it's good at first

but it's turn bad when the legs is start to run.

"AHHHH!NONONONONO!"Said Fishface

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Dogpound

"Keep me sprite volcado!"Said Fishface

Nuvo Vindi press the button to stop.

"Nuvo Vindi."Said Darht Maul

"Yes sir Shredder!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Umm... how long that you had been standing there?"Asked Nuvo Vindi

"Long enough to witness you failure. My pashion is very fin!if he is not walking soon you will be nethier I will give you one more change and then I-"Said Darth Maul

"Father. We spy the Jedi fighting the some guys in suit but they were actully sliming insects in droid body!"Said Shaang Kaa

"Your mission is destroy them and find Splinter everything is a destruction!"Said Darth Maul

"Destruction?father you don't want to know what's going on?droids and creatures Splinter pupils are mutant teenagers. Greivous and Savage turn to be hideous freaks.

Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on I mean in your's modern life even dead."Said Shaang Kaa

"They're nothing more!have you forgot what Anakin Skywalker did to me?to us?stay focus on your mission Shaang Kaa."Said Darth Maul

"Yes father."Said Shaang Kaa and he's walk out from the room.

At the lair Finn confront Ahsoka about defeat the Geo in front of Shaang Kaa and then Anakin come to stop them.

"What're you doing Kree?"Asked Eekar

"Send the DNA for class project."Said Kree

"DN what?"Asked Eekar

"Ah!DNA is the microscopic blueprint of every life in the world."Said Barriss

"Every one my class send the DNA to place that called the Galaxy Genome Project. They're go to research and tell who is our ancestor."Said Kree

Eekar didn't understand and he's laugh out.

At the building...

"How I know you show up?"Asked Ahsoka

"Could you not hiding from me."Said Shaang Kaa

"Oh would you there. I didn't knownest. I see about the droids themselves. What's thier deal?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"Their deal is the incredibly dangerous stayaway from them."Said Ahsoka

"I like them already. Something else is going on what is it?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"I think I should not tell you. Finn Ertay said I can't trust you."Said Ahsoka

"She had a point. Eventually I'm going to destroy you."Said Shaang Kaa and he's put his Lightkatana out and go to fight Ahsoka.

"I think you look away to get out of the Sith Clan and I can help you."Said Ahsoka

"You adorable!stupid but adorable!"Said Shaang Kaa

"Really?you think I'm-"Said Ahsoka

Shaang Kaa run to cut Ahsoka but she's move herself out before.

"AH!"Screamed Ahsoka

And Shaang Kaa jump out to another building.

"You want to play game?I can handle it!but I need your's word that you won't attack my sisters and my brother."Said Ahsoka

"You know I can't do that."Said Shaang Kaa and he's run to fight with Ahsoka.

"So understand this you come after them I'm come after you!"Said Ahsoka

"Loud and clear."Said Shaang Kaa and he's get back to Shredder's hideout.

Nextday at Kree's school...

"Hello I'm Mr. Carn form the Galaxy Genome Project. Are you Kree Boll?"Asked Mr. Carn

"Umm yes."Said Kree

"I here to present your DNA test reserve. Come with me."Said Mr. Carn

"But I think only send a printout."Said Kree

"No we don't send printout. Come with me."Said Mr. Carn

"Where exactly?"Asked Kree

"We will going to a place that I will present your DNA test reserve. Come with me."Said Mr. Carn

"What's your name again!?"Asked Kree

"I'm Mr. Carn from the Galaxy Genome Project."Said Mr. Carn

"Right I gotta go!"Said Kree

"Come with me!"Said Mr. Carn and he's grab Kree's arm and throw him hit glass cabinet and then he's punch him but he's move himself out before.

Kree runaway and grab the statue wood and throw at his head. Mr. Carn use his laser eyes to destroy it and search for Kree. Meanwhile Kree go to hide himself in the locker

and send the message to the Jedi.

At the lair...

"So are you tell the guys about him?"Asked Finn

"No need we're clear now."Said Ahsoka

"So are you want omlette pizza or pizza omlette?"Asked Eekar

"What does it's different?"Asked Finn

Did you guys just get a mass text from Kree?"Asked Barriss

"Yes."Said Everyone

"Does yours also say she's being attacked by an old man?"Asked Barriss

"Yes."Said Everyone

"And this concern as the emergency?"Asked Barriss

"LET'S GO!"Shouted Ahsoka

Later at Kree's school...

"Ahh!Kree gonna learn that J-Comlink is only for emergency."Said Ahsoka

"K-K-Kree Boll."Said Mr. Carn and he's shoot the missiles to the Jedi.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

Finn jump to Mr. Carn and use her Lightsai put pass hand of Mr. Carn but Mr. Carn throw him hit at the wall.

"Okay guys lets put old father back into his covert!"Said Ahsoka

"HAA!"

"Dude. It literally hurts to listen to you sometimes."Said Finn

Mr. Carn shoot tha missiles to them but Finn throw a two shurikens to it and it's explode.

Ahsoka run to cut his legs by use her Lighrkatanas and Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit at head and his mask is fall down and it's revealed that he is the Geo Droid.

"Eekar the water fountain."Said Ahsoka

"I know it's glad everything!"Said Eekar

"No spray him!"Said Ahsoka

"Ohh!"Said Eekar and he's spray a water to Mr. Carn's face and shock him.

"Kree where are you!?"Asked Barriss

He's get out from the locker and kick head of Mr. Carn.

"Thanks guys!"Said Kree

Barriss open her arms to ready for the hug but he's not hug her.

"You're so welcome."Said Barriss

"So what the heck is that thing?"Asked Kree

"It's look like a Geo Droid."Said Ahsoka

"He's said he's come from the Galaxy Genome Project."Said Kree

"Wow!how did the Geo know that you gonna send your DNA you Spit Gamating Project?"Asked Eekar and he's grab mask of Mr. Carn to wear and scare Finn and Finn hit him back.

"The Geo must hack into there system. I know kind of who they are stealing."Said Barriss

"Kree you get back to the lair for safe. We will go checkingout about Galaxy Genome Project."Said Ahsoka

"But first we must taking down e-siad hide gundark. Cording that poster got a comment."Said Eekar

Later they're go to the Galaxy Genome Project but Shaang Kaa had follow them too. They're go inside,knock out the Geo Droid guards and try to figure out about the plan of

the Geo about what're they need to do with the DNA of every plants and animals species in galaxy.

At that moment...

"Gotcha!"Said Finn and she's capture Shaang Kaa.

"Shaang Kaa!"Said Ahsoka

"Shaang who!?"Asked Barriss

"So this is the staff that turn people into a moster huh?how it work?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"So if come near me a little you will know."Said Finn

"Okay what the heck is going on here?how they know her!?"Asked Barriss

"Yeah and how did we know her?wait!did you know her?"Asked Eekar

Shaang Kaa kick Finn and throw her down and he's jump to finish her.

"Enough!"Said Ahsoka and she's accident press the button that is the alarm.

"Nice going Ahsoka what's wrong with you?he is bad news!"Said Finn

"No he's not!"Said Ahsoka

"Yeah I'm."Said Shaang Kaa

Now the many of Geo Droids are walk into the room to destroy them.

"The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Geo to exist in this place, will now be destroyed by Geo in this place."Said Geo

"This keep just getting better."Said Shaang Kaa

The Geo Droids shoot the laser to them.

Shaang Kaa throw her Lightkatana to Geo Droid head.

"HA!see she's on our side!"Said Ahsoka

"Are you only lessoning to youself?"Asked Finn

"I like your sisters and your brother Ahsoka."Said Shaang Kaa and he's cut the Geo Droids into two piece.

"They're almost entertaining as you."Said Shaang Kaa

"Oh I will show you how the entertaining I can be."Said Finn

The Geo Droids now had get the energy canon to destroy them.

"Geo had now arriving to protect that had requested by Geo."Said Geo

"We're trap!"Said Ahsoka

"No. You're trap."said Shaang Kaa

"What's happened if I do this?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"No!"Said Finn

"Don't do that!"Said Ahsoka

"Highly undesirable outcome."Said Geo

"And now I got it."Said Shaang Kaa and he's press the button and DNA had release into the mutagen tank and it's something is come out from tank and grab many Geo Droids.

"MEEWW!"

"AWW!he's so cute!"Said Eekar

"ROARRR!"

The Geo Droids shoot the laser to the monster.

"Wow!that is wicked!"Said Shaang Kaa

"How the heck that I'm gonna name this!?"Asked Eekar

"Good question well seeya."Said Shaang Kaa and he's escape with broken body of Geo Droid.

"Hey wait it's your fault you gonna-FINE!"Said Ahsoka

"So guys we're fan that Shaang Kaa now?"Asked Finn

"I don't know who he is but I know I HATE him!"Said Barriss

"Hey look Ahsoka the Geo are on our side now!"Said Finn

"Save it!"Said Ahsoka

"Nice try Octo punk!"Said Finn when she's kick at it's tentacle.

"No no call him Octo eyeball jelly bug!ugh let's just call him Justin"Said Eekar and he's was punch by Justin.

Jutin smash on Finn's back and shock Barriss

"Finn right it is my fault"Said Ahsoka

"ROARRR!"

Ahsoka run to kick at Justin's face and it's shoot electricity to her Lightkatanas.

"Hey Justin this end now!"Said Ahsoka and she's put her Lightkatanas that shock by Justin into the computer and explode.

"HA!take that Justin!"Said Eekar

The building is fall down and nearly destroy.

"Let's get out of here!"Said Ahsoka

Later at the lair Ahsoka tell the story between her and Shaang Kaa to the other.

"I'm sorry guys about everything but think he will had a good in him and I think I had a some crush on him."Said Ahsoka

"GO ahead Finn."Said Ahsoka

"Dude I can't believe you trust him?"Said Eekar

"I can't believe you didn't trust us enough his trust."Said Barriss

"I'm try to warn her."Said Kree

"You too huh?"Asked Finn

"Ahsoka Tano you a not the first young girl of togruta who make yourself fool in front of a boy."Said Anakin

"What about Barriss?"Asked Eekar

"HEY!"Said Barriss

"However when that shinobi is employed your enemy that it can error to a fort."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei."Said Ahsoka

"Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon. So when you see Shaang Kaa, don't ever trust him."Said Anakin

"Yes I can't trust him now."Said Ahsoka

"Good you must learn from your mistake."Said Anakin

"Thank you for understand. I'm glad you're not mad."Said Ahsoka

"Who says I'm not mad?"Asked Anakin and he's use his Bo-staff hit at Ahsoka's foot.

After that everyone think Ahsoka is cut out the crush that she had to Shaang Kaa but in her mind she's still love him.

At Shredder's hideout...

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Dogpound

"This is too good I can watch this forever!"Said Dogpound

"Go-chase-ah!-Ahsoka Tano!"Said Fishface and he's still can't control his machanical legs.

And then...

"The droid I see them up close. They're called themselves the Geo."Said Shaang Kaa and he's drop it on the table and Nuvo Vindi go to looking it.

"I'm told you that I'm not interested in this droids fiction!I will hear no more of this!"Said Darth Maul

"I'm suppose to this is how they can control thier droid bodies. I don't know maybe you can use it."Said Shaang Kaa and he's give it to Nuvo Vindi.

Nuvo Vindi press the mid button and it's head is working and he's press the right button and it control to move the right arm.

"This is exactly the source of non-transmission innerface that I had try to created!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"HMM!very well I want you to define out all that you care about this Geo. There technology can be use prove in our war againts the Jedi. Well done Shaang Kaa."Said Darth Maul

Shaang Kaa smile out in evil way. 


	17. The Pulverizer

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 16 The Pulverizer

At Geo's lair...

"Why would the Geo can't located about the power cell?"Asked Geo

"The place that that where the power cell is the place of hiding."Said Geo

"Geo must have it to re-open to dimension of Geo so then the true mission will finally begin."Said Geo

"So Geo ask Geo where is this place of hiding?"Asked Geo

At old subway Barriss show the car that created by herself.

"You turn Zillo's old subway car to this!"Said Ahsoka

"Barriss have I told you that you're awesome!"Said Finn

"No."Said Barriss

"Well you're really awesome!"Said Finn

"What did you call this thing?"Asked Ahsoka

"I don't have a name yet."Said Barriss

"Oh!Oh!Staraiser!"Said Eekar

"Is that the perfect name?"Asked Ahsoka

"Of course it is!oh gum!"Said Eekar and he's walk into the Staraiser with the other.

"So we need the drive I can't drive because my station is back."Said Barriss

"DRIVER!"Said Ahsoka,Finn and Eekar

"No Ahsoka drive."Said Barriss

"WHY?"Asked Eekar and Finn

"She's drive to hit something for fun?"Asked Barriss

"True."Said Finn and Eekar

"Okay how to get this thing going?"Asked Ahsoka

"Just east the control AHHHH!"Screamed Barriss

"WOW!what's powering this thing?"Asked Finn

"The Geo's power cell that we got from Zillo."Said Barriss

"But you said it's too dangerous!"Said Ahsoka

"That's why I put it into red glass shield and the Geo can't detect it."Said Barriss

"I hate to interrupt but GET IN!"Said Eekar

"Umm... Barriss how to stop this thing?"Asked Ahsoka

"No."Said Barriss

"What!?"Asked Ahsoka

"Trust me."Said Barriss

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone except Barriss and she's press the button and the secret door is open.

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Barriss you're awesome!"Said Finn

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

They're drive in the town and Finn see the Ohnaka gang had steal the Geo tech. And they're accident meet the guy who called himself Pulverizer.

The Jedi go to help him out before the Ohanaka gang will hurt him more but the Ohnaka gang is runaway with Geo tech.

"COPS!we gotta go!"Said Ahsoka and she's run into the Staraiser with the other.

"Umm nice team work guys."Said Pulverizer

"Look I don't have idea who you think you are but STOP DOING LIKE THIS!"Said Finn

The Pulverizer's bandanna had accident get in the Staraiser and get back to the lair with the Jedi.

At the lair Barriss get out fron the Staraiser and see him again.

"Guys we got a problem."Said Barriss

"Okay start talking."Said Finn

"Yeah!how did you know us?"Asked Barriss

"I saw you guys month ago."Said Pulverizer and he's tell them that he see them fight with Nuvo Vindi month ago.

"Dude we have a stocker!"Said Eekar

"We must get him out of here and now!"Said Finn

"WOW!what are those staffs!?"Asked Pulverizer

"Hey this like a staff that those guys stole!"Said Pulverizer

"Hey it's Geo tech."Said Barriss

"What's Geo?"Asked Pulverizer

"If we tell you we gotta kill you. He see the Geo are the insects from another dimension."Said Finn

"Why the Ohnaka gang want to steal the part of the Geo Droid body it's not like they to what to do with it?"Asked Ahsoka

"Our steal for someone but who?"Asked Barriss

"Nuvo Vindi!"Said Ahsoka,Barriss and Eekar.

"Barriss Offee. Nuvo Vindi."Said Eekar

"Barriss fix the Staraiser and take this guy at here."Said Ahsoka and she's go out with Eekar and Finn.

"Wait!"Said Barriss

"So what now?"Asked Pulverizer

At Nuvo Vindi's hideout...

"This Geo compoment it's just what I needed."Said Nuvo Vindi

"There better be the Jedi ignore them will not be long before they show up."Said Hondo

"Let them come. With the droid legs how the Jedi will beat THIS GUY!HAHAHAA!"Laughed Fishface

At the lair Pulverizer is distrub Barriss for want to be a hero like her and the other and then Barriss teach him the ninjutsu. And then they're accident awake Anakin.

"Barriss Offee!"Said Anakin

"Oh umm Pulverizer this Splinter. Splinter this is Pulverizer."Said Barriss

"Umm he's know that he is a rat right?"Asked Pulverizer

"Barriss Offee come here."Said Anakin

Barriss walk to him.

"Barriss Offee he don't have a point to learn our art he is too adofesh."Said Anakin

"Hai sensei but we see him beat up by the Ohnaka gang and he can't protect himself."Said Barriss

"Hmm you can train him but it's your respondsible for happen. Goodluck."Said Anakin

At Nuvo Vindi's hideout The Jedi go to encounter with Nuvo Vindi.

"You want to see my work?so here it is!"Said Nuvo Vindi and Fishface is jump out to encounter with the Jedi.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!look sushi can deliver itself!"Said Ahsoka

Fishface grab the cabinet and kick it to the Jedi.

"Dude Fishface is really sensitive!"Said Eekar

"You calling him Fishaface!"Said Ahsoka

"Or want to be DroidCop?"Asked Eekar

Fishface kick Eekar and he's hit at the wall.

"Hit at the important attack the legs!"Said Finn and Fishface kick Finn but Finn grab his legs by use her Lightsai but Fishface bite her and release the poison from his teeth in her blood.

"AHHHH!the teeth I think it's poison and she's fall down.

Turk Falso run to punch Eekar but he's grab him first and throw him at the wall.

"Contact to Barriss I will deal Fishface."Said Ahsoka and she's run to fiht with FIashface with her Lightkatanas

At the lair...

"Barriss Offee."Said Barriss

"BARRISS!FINN WAS BITTEN BY A GIANT POISONOUS DROID FISH!"Said Eekar

"It's impossible it's witness is venom not poison."Said Barriss

"Yeah!interesting interesting GET OVER HERE!"Said Eekar

Barriss go to get the medicine box but she's can't drive because she's must make a serum for Finn to heal her.

"Can you drive this?"Asked Barriss

"Are you kidding?I drive a ice cream truck every summer."Said Pulverizer

Then they're go out from the lair to go to rescue Finn.

Later...

"BOOM!"

Barriss shoot the garbage canon to Fishface and give Finn the serum.

"Umm Barriss why the Speedraiser turn to be like that?"Asked Eekar

They're go to looking for the power cell and it's red galss shield is broke now.

"We must get back to the lair now!"Said Barriss

Later...

The Geo's van is come follow them and then the have upgrade thier droid suits to fly and they're jump on the roof.

"Guys the Geo are on the roof!"Said Ahsoka

Barriss,Finn and Eekar go to fight the Geo.

"WOW!"Said Barriss when she's see the Geo Droids can fly.

"Ahsoka!GEO CAN FLY!GEO CAN FLY!"Said Eekar and he was grab by the Geo Droid.

Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit the Geo Droid to fall down from the car.

"Wow!why you don't tell me they're insect droids!"Asked Pulverizer

"Why should we tell you?"Asked Ahsoka and she's activate the claw and it's cut the Geo Droid bodies into two piece.

Staraiser is go straight and hit at the wall Ahsoka jump out and use her Lightkatanas cut the Geo Droids. In Staraiser Pulverizer is watch them fight with Geo Droids but the one of Geo Droids

come into Staraiser and take the power cell with it. Pulverizer go after it but the other Geo Droids grab him and hurt him Barriss come to help him but the Geo had get the power cell back and go back to thier lair.

"Oh great."Said Pulverizer

"Hey bro it's not your fault."Said Eekar

"Actully Eekar it is."Said Ahsoka

"Not at all I make the Staraiser hit the wall it's my fault too."Said Barriss

"Okay see ya I'll be practice with myself bye guys."Said Pulverizer and he's run back to his apartment.

"So we have another problem too. How could we get Staraiser back to home?"Asked Ahsoka

Later in old subway they're push it back to home.

"Are you sure the parking resting isn't on?"Asked Finn

"For the hundred time yes. Wait!sorry guys."Said Barriss and she's open the door to tell them.

"Try it now."Said Barriss

"BARRISS!"Said Everyone 


	18. TCRI

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 17 TCRI

The Geo had bring the power cell back to thier main lair bit the Jedi are follow them but they're lost them.

At TCRI building...

"Once again that Geo had beaten by the Jedi and don't have the power cell to re-open the portal."Said Geo

"Geo was wrong."Said Geo

"The power cell."Said Geo and he's show the power cell to Geo.

"The power cell."Said Geo

"The power cell."Said Geo and he's put the power cell into the portal's energy core.

Meanwhile...

"What!go to meet Zillo!?"Asked Barriss

"He's the one that took the power cell fron the Geo so he could find it too."Said Ahsoka

"And he's like to grab my face and SHAKE ME LIKE A DOLL!"Said Barriss

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Eekar

Barriss look at him in angry eyes.

"Right let's move."Said Eekar

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

They're go to meet Zillo in the sewer.

"Why sould must get that trash with you?"Asked Finn

"The trash of the other can be tresure of another."Said Eskar

"Okay Eekar you go and wake him."Said Ahsoka

Eekar go to wake him.

"Zillo wecky wecky wecky."Said Eekar

Zillo stand up and...

"ROARRR!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Zillo and he's run to grab Barriss's face and shook her.

"AHHH!HE'S GRAB ME BY THE FACE AGAIN!"Said Barriss

Zillo go rampage around.

"C'mon dude it's me Eekar Oki your friend turn off that crazy eyes."Said Eekar

"Eekar Oki. Oh no my friend I'm so sorry for my anger that I let it go."Said Zillo

"And you had grab me by the FACE AGAIN!WHAT IS WRONG AT MY FACE!?"Asked Barriss

"You're my only friends that why I gave you the power cell to keep it away from the Geo."Said Zillo

"Yeah about the power cell..."Said Ahsoka

"Umm I will get my face and myself big step at here."Said Barriss and she's go to stand alone at the corner.

"About the power cell we lost it... to the Geo."Said Ahsoka and she's runaway.

Zillo get angry and go on rampage again and he's grab Barriss's face and shook her again and then he's stop and let Barriss go.

"So are you do everything to protect it?"Asked Zillo

"Umm... uh."Said Eekar

"Yes that exactly what's happened!"Said Finn

"With the power cell the Geo can re-open the portal to Dimension X and..."Said Zillo

"They're gonna bring everything from thier home to here!"Said Barriss

"They're horrible. They're terrafine. Even me!"Said Zillo

"And can you tell us where it is?"Asked Ahsoka

Zillo draw the Geo's symbol on the ground.

"This is all I remember."Said Zillo

Later at the lair...

"I got it the olympics!"Said Eekar

"No."Said Barriss

"I got it the olympics!"Said Eekar

"NO!EEKAR IT'S NOT!"Said Barriss

"The olympics."Said Anakin

"AHHH!oh it's start me getting crazy!I have seen this befroe but I can't remember."Said Barriss

"Calm your mind down Barriss Offee you're ninja the word of nin mean pashion. Just deep breath."Said Anakin

"Okay."Said Barriss and she's calm herself down and then...

"I GOT IT!"Said Barriss and she's run to tell the other.

Later they're get out from the lair.

"THAT!"Said Barriss and she's point to building called TCRI.

"TCRI!They're behind the Geo's plot!"Said Finn

"The invasion!"Said Ahsoka

"The olympics!"Said Eekar and Finn hit on his head.

"They're better size a whole time. We just never realize it!"Said Barriss

"We must go inside and taking down that portal."Said Ahsoka

They're go back to the lair to make a plan with kree ana Anakin to go inside TCRI. And then at TCRI building...

"Special delivery."Said Kree and he's pull the box that have Zillo inside into the elevator and runway.

"Good luck guys!"Said Kree

"Geo prepare to destroy the thing that must be destroy by Geo."Said Geo and he's open the elevetor.

Zillo jump out from the box and attack the Geo Droids.

"ROARRR!"

"Contain him!contain him."Said Mr. Carn

"I'm kind of bad feelings to let Zillo down at there."Said Eekar

"ROARRR!"

"Trust me Eekar he's fine."Said Ahsoka

"So far from the top. YIKES!"Said Finn

They're climbing to the top of the building. And then Finn open the elevetor's door...

"AHHHH!I gonna watch my eyes!"Said Finn when she's see the group of Geo Droids dress up to be human. And the the alarm was open.

"Oh great."Said Finn

"Yes!"Said Eekar

"Why?"Asked Ahsoka

"Because somebody who open the alarm is not me."Said Eekar

One of Geo Droids open the elevetor's door and shoot laser to them and Eekar use his Lightkusarigama grab Geo Droids and throw it down on the roof of elevetor.

The other Geo Droids on the roof of elevetor shoot laser to the Jedi and they're jump down to to fight them.

Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit the Geo Droids. Eekar use his Lightnunchucks hit the Geo Droids. Finn throw her Lightsai at head of Geo Droids. Ahsoka use her Lgihtkatanas cut the Geo Droid bodies.

And then they're go inside the elevetor and destroy the other Geo Droids and go to the top of building.

The elevetor's door open and then...

"POISON GAS!"Said Ahsoka and she's fall down with the other.

Later in the glass prison dome...

"Ohh!"Said Ahsoka

"Aww!good news is we're alive."Said Barriss

"What about bad news?"Asked Ahsoka

"That!"Said Barriss and they're see the Geo Droids and the Geo true from are fly everywhere.

"Wow!we're deep in Geo country!"Said Ahsoka

"I think we're in Coruscant!"Said Eekar and he was punch at head by Finn

"The portal!"Said Ahsoka

"Oh!it's beautiful scientific speaking."Said Barriss

"Oh yeah why should don't forget Kree and marry it!?"Asked Finn

"Did you think Barriss Offee-"Said Eekar

"GUYS!"Said Ahsoka

"So how could we gonna destroy that portal?"Asked Ahsoka

"Are you see where are we!?we stuck in here and our weapons are there!"Said Finn

One of Geo pick the Lightnunchuck up and learn to use it by himself and accident hit at head and he's throw it away.

"And the poison gas is everywhere!"Said Finn

"If it's poison why they can breath that staff?"Asked Eekar

"I think that must be the air like in Dimension X."Said Barriss

"So why they're want to livein the dimension that they can't live?"Asked Finn

"Yeah!what are they gonna do mutated the whole planet so they can live here and we can't."Said Eekar

Everyone was shock about this.

"I don't what scare me more between you said or you don't said it."Said Barriss

"Wait!what?"Said Eekar

"We have to stop them."Said Ahsoka

At that moment the portal is activate and the Geo go to look what the thing that coming throught.

Meanwhile the Jedi use this time to escape and Eekar found the files data of Geo and get it with him and they're break the window so they can breath but the portal is bring something like giant rock rhino known as Reek to there.

"Welcome to Coruscant giant rock rhino."Said Eekar

"ROARRR!"

Reek run to hit the Jedi.

"Wow!it's a living rock!I gonna study on it!"Said Barriss and she's use her Lightnaginata hit at leg of Reek.

Ahsoka run to Reek and use her Lightkatanas to cut it but it can't cut.

Reek use fire-breath shoot to Finn and Eekar and it's grab Finn and throw her to hit at the portal.

They're nearly defeat it and then they're decide to blow up Reek and they must do it same time with the portal.

"Okay but how to get it to the portal?"Asked Eekar

"Oops!"Said Ahsoka

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

Zillo enter the room.

"Zillo!"Said Eekar

"REEK!"Shouted Zillo and he's run to kick it and pick it up and throw to the portal and it's explode with portal.

"We did it!"Said Barriss

"YES!"Said Ahsoka

"ROARRR!"

"Oh right!"Said Finn

"Hive-Three!"Said Eekar

But they're shock when they're see the portal still standing and Reek is rebuit itself.

"REEK!"Shouted Zillo and he's jump to grab Reek.

"Zillo something is coming throught!"Said Eekar

"No if I can stop it. Fairwell my friends."Said Zillo and he's drag Reek to go with him back to Dimension X.

"Zillo NOOOO!"Said Eekar

The Geo Droids had arrive and shoot laser to them.

"Zillo he is gone now!"Said Eekar

"We must leave now."Said Ahsoka

"No we can't with the portal that can operation the Geo are more dangerous now we must destroy it!"Said Barriss

"Maybe later"Said Finn

"We'll be back!"Said Ahsoka and go back to the lair with the other.

At the lair everyone sad about lost Zillo in the fight and Eekar give Barriss the data files. And then...

"I don't think they were."Said Barriss

"I use the Geo in Metalhead to access device a lot of files were damage but I found now what are they after."Said Barriss ans she's show the true target of Geo is Kree.

"They're after me!"Said Kree 


	19. Cockroach Terminator

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 18 Cockroach Terminator

In the kitchen everyone eat ramen untill...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Finn and she's grab her Lightsai and try to smash the cockroach name Chong.

"NO!FINN!NO!"Said Barriss and she's grab Chong her pet cockroach and explain to them everything that she did.

"And that. We gonna spy on the Geo in TCRI with cockroach!"Said Barriss

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

The Jedi send Chong into TCRI and found out a plan of the Geo that try to drill to the core of planet Coruscant. And then Chong accident fall into the mutagen and turn to be cyborge monster.

At Staraier...

"Oh great thanks a lot Finn we lost the signal!"Said Barriss

In TCRI Chong rampage and destroy the Geo Droids and go to Staraiser and hunt Finn but she's shoot the garbage canon to it.

"Forget the roach we gotta stop the Geo."Said Ahsoka

"Ahsoka right LET'S GO!"Said Finn

"You just want to getaway from that thing."Said Eekar

"NO!I didn't-"Said Finn and she's look at the place but Chong is gone.

Later...

"To walk with the len is heavier than Geo thought."Said Geo

"There!"Said Ahsoka

"They must to pick up the len."Said Barriss

"Rump those suckers!"Said Finn

Ahsoka drive the Staraiser to hit them.

"Halt Geo."Said

"The halt is the one thing of Geo that the one called the Jedi can't do to Geo."Said Geo

"Wrong. It's one that is the AHHH!"Said Ahsoka

And then Chong show up and shoot laser to the Geo Droids and go to find Finn.

"Barriss and Eekar go and take care the roach. Finn you and me... Finn?Finn where are you?"Asked Ahsoka

"Okay roachy it's time to face your maker!"Said Eekar

"Wait!it wasn't me?"Asked Barriss

"Of course it's you so go get it girl."Said Eekar and he's push Barriss to face Chong.

"Umm... good roach!"Said Barriss

Chong grab her face and throw her hit Eekar and go to find Finn again.

"WHY YOU HAD TO BE A COCKROACH!?WHY YOU HAD TO BE COCKROACH!?"Asked Finn

Chong find her but Barriss come and use her Lightnaginata hit at back of Chong and Eekar hit Chong with Lightnunchucks and use spray insect killer spray to it and the truck is hit it and explode.

Meanwhile the other Geo Droids fly to get the diamond len

"So where's the diamond len?"Asked Barriss

"Finn lost it!"Said Ahsoka

"Where are you when I need you Finn?"Asked Ahsoka

"I'm busy."Said Finn

"Yeah!busy with to scare the cockroach!"Said Ahsoka

"Hey I'm not scare it. I'm just dislike it!"Said Finn

They're go on Staraiser and drive to the place that the Geo will drill to the Coruscant's core.

Meanwhile Chong is alive from the explosion and go to get revenge on the Jedi especially Finn.

"I-I'm sorry Ahsoka for everything."Said Finn

"Guys I think I found the place that the Geo will drilling now."Said Barriss and she's show them the map.

In the sewer Chong follow the Jedi to get Finn. Barriss check what make Chong follow them.

"Oh he's not mad at us. He's mad at you Finn!"Said Barriss

"Okay I had a plan Barriss fix the Staraiser and you two go with me."Said Ahsoka

"WHAT!?"Asked Finn

"Yes!"Said Ahsoka and she's go outside with them and use Finn as bait.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Finn and she's runaway with the other.

Ahsoka and Eekar try to stop Chong but he can defeat them first and Finn is stiil run from Chong and hide herself.

"Please I'm sorry I will never smash cockroach again!"Said Finn

"Befreind with Eekar Oki and let him read your's comics."Said Eekar

"OKAY!anything that make you-"Said Finn and she's look around and see Eekar.

"EEKAR!"Shouted Finn

"Hey wait where's the roach?"Asked Finn

"In the wet cement."Said Ahsoka

"HA!what're you gonnna do now make me boring with the loser face!HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Finn and she's touch it ut it's just a shell.

"It's molted!"Said Ahsoka

"Molted?"Asked Finn

"It's molted itself to get bigger."Said Ahsoka

"ROARRR!"

Everyone look behind them and see Chong turn to be sliming cockroach-like creature with wings.

"WHY IT HAD TO BE COCKROACH!"Said Finn

They're run back to Staraiser and drive to find the Geo but Chong follow them and grab Eekar with him. Finn use the new vehicle called Stealth Bike and follow Chong and save Eekar.

Chong throw Eekar back to Staraiser and go to get Finn. Finn drive follow Staraiser to the Geo's lair. Chong throw the exploding mutagen bombs to Finn but she can move out before it will hit her everytime.

At Geo's lair...

"The laser drill had pass 500 meter to the Coruscant's core."Said Geo

"Those known as the Jedi had coming."Said Geo

Ahsoka drive the Staraiser pass the army of Geo Droids and get struck between the door.

"FINN!it's up to you get the drill!"Said Ahsoka

"I'm on it."Said Finn and she's drive the Stealth Bike to Chong and hit it and jump into the Geo's lair and land on three Geo Droids.

"The laser drill had pass 400 meter to the Coruscant's core."Said Geo

"Not for long."Said Finn and she's jump on the laser drill but Chong follow to defeat her.

"Are you kidding me!?"Asked Finn and she's punch to Chong many time and finally it's fall from the drill.

"Only 100 meter."Said Geo

Finn use her Lightsai put into the laser drill and use it target blow up Chong and cut the leg of the drill and jump on the Stealt Bike and drive back into the Staraiser and get back to the lair.

Meanwhile the new Chong is born from the piece of old Chong.

At the lair...

"Well Finn you face your fear and save the city. Not bad for wednesday."Said Ahsoka

"I face my fear?I conquer my fear!"Said Finn

"So you not fear the cockroach again right?"Asked Eekar

"Yep."Said Finn

"So I see one climb into your's skirt."Said Eekar

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Finn and she's run around and everyone laugh at her. 


	20. Nuvo's Gambit

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 19 Nuvo's Gambit

On the roof the Jedi are watching the Geo Droids deliver the weapon called Subspacial Endal Partical Disruptor from thier dimension. Meanwhile at another building the Sith Ninjas need thier weapon too and try to get it.

Dogpound grab Nuvo Vindi and throw him away and Fishface kick him. Vindi is really angry to them. And then they're jump down.

"Geo and Dogpound and Fishface!I must be dreaming!pinch me."Said Finn

Eekar pinch her.

"OUCH!"Said Finn

"Ouch you said."Said Eekar

They're start to fight Eekar use his Lightnunchucks hit at head of Geo Droids. Finn go to fight with Fishface. And then one of Geo Droids go to grab the Distraptor Gun and shoot it to Eekar

but he jump out and it's hit the car and explode. The Geo Droids jump into the van and they're drive back to TCRI.

"Finn it's time to go now."Said Ahsoka

"Grr but I'm not... fine."Said Finn and let's Fishface go and get back to the lair with the other.

"Yes runaway!"Said Fishface

Fishface,Dogpound and the Sith Ninjas go back to Shredder's hideout but they're left Nuvo Vindi behind.

"Hello anyone there?hello?"Asked Nuvo Vindi

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At the lair Anakin practice them to sense their enemy attention.

At Shredder's hideout...

"We have the insect technology on our hand sensei."Said Dogpound

"Unfortunantly Vindi's plan was found."Said Fishface

"Is this true?"Asked Darth Maul

"Yes it's all my fault. But I have a plan to corect this I design a trap for the Jedi but I need the help of good friends to lure them to come."Said Nuvo Vindi

"Very well you can have a change."Said Darth Maul

Later they're go out and lure the Jedi to thier trap.

"Follow them!"Said Finn

Meanwhile at the lair...

"Very good again."Said Anakin

"Umm sensei how can I get the weapon?"Asked Kree

"Kree you had show the weapon of your now the mind."Said Anakin

"Oh sorry but how could I fight with mind?"Asked Kree

"True let's find your weapon."Said Anakin

Back at the Jedi...

"This way."Said Finn

"Okay you got us."Said Dogpound

"I think this is too easy."Said Barriss

At that moment the libyrinth appear.

"HAHAHAHAA! I'm glad that you come welcome to your grave it's called the grate deadly lybirinth Maze of Doom!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Nuver Vinnian!?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's Nuvo Vindi your arch-nemesis!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Eekar

"GRR!"

Vindi shoot the missile to them.

"Hey what're you doing!?"Asked Fishface

"You two are threaten me and did to me like a JUNK!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Did you mad!?"Asked Fishface

"Traitor!"Said Dogpound

"I'm conpleted gone CRAZY!if you want to go out you must find and face the Monster of-"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Doom the Monster of Doom right?"Asked Ahsoka

"Ohh umm..."Said Nuvo Vindi and he's press the button and open the door and they're fall down and activate the laser axes.

Dogpound run to Barriss and try to punch her but she's jump and use her Lightnaginata hit him. Fishface is fight with the Finn and then she's save him from laser axe of Nuvo Vindi.

"Guys we need to get out first and you know after that right."Said Ahsoka

"Yes."Said Everyone

"Follow me."Said Dogpound

"Did you know right that they will turn to us because I know they will turn to us."Said Finn

"Did we have another choice?!"Asked Ahsoka

At the lair...

"Remember Kree the weapon that you choose it's choose you too."Said Anakin and he's give the Lightstaff with laser chain to him.

Kree throw it and it's get struck on the tree.

"I think it's choose tree."Said Kree

Later Anakin give him the Lightmace and Lightbunrai but it's not perfect for him.

Meanwhile at the Maze of Doom...

"BALLS OF DOOM!"Said Ahsoka

"RUN!"Said Fishface

Finn throw the shurikens to balls of doom and explode. And then they're fall into the other room. Barriss grab the ball at her Lighrnaginata and throw near foot of Fishface and he's keep it with him.

"Wait we're come here before."Said Dogpound

"He's right we walk into the circle!"Said Barriss

"Barriss are you sure-"Asked Finn and then the door secret door is close and split thier group out Finn was with Fishface and the other are with Dogpound.

"Time to split you all up!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Look like it's just only hot-head Twi'lek girl and me."Said Fishface

At the other side of the door...

"Okay I'm think this. Use the J-Comlink to detect to Nuvo."Said Barriss

"Okay Dogpound and Eekar keep Nuvo busy talk with him."Said Ahsoka

"No problememo. Hey Nuvis!"Said Eekar

"It's Nuvo!"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Why you want to be the supervillian?"Asked Eekar

Nuvo is tell them everything that he's know.

At the lair Kree practice to use the chain with two small metal balls but he's accident throw it to hit at the pictue of Anakin's old family.

"Oh sensei I'm so sorry."Said Kree and he's give him the picture.

"Who are they?"Asked Kree

"Me,my wife and my son before the Shredder..."Said Anakin

"Raan will be at your age now."Said Anakin

"Hmm..."

"Which remind me something wait here."Said Anakin

At the Maze of Doom...

"The galaxy longest tunnel of doom."Said Finn

And then the door close and it's turn to be a giant fan to slice Finn and Fishface. Fin was pull to the fan but Fishface grab her and jump down and break the ground and go inside it.

"First I save you and now you repaid me back by save me."Said Finn

"Did you think I will let Nuvo do it with you!"Said Fishface

On the other side of the Maze of Doom...

"I use the real lava in the project of my science fair and it's turn to burn the entire gym."Said Nuvo Vindi

And then the laser gun is activate and Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut it but it's have more to come and the ground is move they're run to the laser guns and destroy them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Maze of Doom...

"Tell me Savage why nice fish like you come to live with Shredder

"Ahh... in many ways it's all I'm ever known."Said Fishface

The flashback start...

"As a kid I was homless citizen of planet Dathomir who lived on the streets.

Sometime in my youth, I realized one of the basic and yet simple rule of crime: You want something, take it. Over the next 20 years,

I was Dathomir's greatest criminal. Unfortunantly, when trying to steal a briefcase, my luck ran out. I was sentenced to prison but the owner of the brifecase release me."Said Fishface

"Shredder."Said Finn

"Yes I work the dirty jobs for him. The most most recent order was to destroy Raph,your brothers and your sensei."Said Fishface

"So you do this because you owes Shredder."Said Finn

At that moment...

"VINDI!I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!"Said Dogpound

"Hey it's come from the next room."Said Fishface

"The signal it's strong. It's coming from under this canon!"Said Barriss

Dogpound grab it and they're fall into the control room.

"Hey you're suppose to the destroyed each other not work together. No matter this is a time for-"Said Nuvo Vindi

"A bonus round!?"Asked Eekar

"Yes a bonus round of DOOM!"Said Nuvo Vindi and he's show them his giant droid.

"Behold the Monster-"Said Nuvo Vindi

"Of Doom."Said Everyone

The Droid Monster shoot missiles and laser to them and activate the M.O.U.S.E.R.S and send them to destroy the Jedi,Dogpound and Fishface

Ahsoka use her Lighthatanas cut the M.O.U.S.E.R.S into two piece.

"Eekar,Dogpound lure the Monster of Doom to go under Nuvo."Said Ahsoka

They're run to Nuvo Vindi.

"Nice try."Said Nuvo Vindi

"Hey Monster of Doom we're here."Said Eekar

The Droid Monster run to them.

Finn and Fishface are fight with the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"Finn,Fishface there!"Said Ahsoka and she's point to Nuvo Vindi's droid controller.

Fishface slide on his back and Finn jump on his feet and launch herself pass throught the droid controller and it's fall on the Droid Monster.

"AHH!stop help each other!"Said Nuvo Vindi and he's escape with his jet helmet and flyaway.

At tha lair...

"This is the ninja weapon that I need to give to my son."Said Anakin and he's show Kree the scythe

"WOW!"Said Kree

"And..."Said Anakin and he's throw it to hit the tree.

"I think I'm found my weapon."Said Kree

Meanwhile the Jedi,Dogpound and Fishface come out from the Maze of Doom.

"Let's finish this ahh..."Said Dogpound

"BOOYAKA-"Said Eekar and he's fall asleep.

"Ahh... forget it next time."Said Dogpound and walk back to Shredder's hideout with Fishface.

"You know Finn you and Fishface are the good team."Said Eekar

"They're still be our enemies Eekar."Said Finn

Fishface throw a ball of doom to Ahsoka's head but Finn get it with her Lightsai.

"Trust your sense you will see it coming."Said Finn

Fishface smile to her and walk with Dogpound back to Shredder's hideout. 


	21. Enemy Of My Enemy

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 20 Enemy Of My Enemy

The Jedi go to keep looking for the Geo in TCRI and then they're attacked by Shaang Kaa.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Eekar

"Booyakasha!?what does that mean?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"I don't know but it's feels good when yell."Said Eekar

"So can you let us go to stop the invasion of the insects from another dimension if you're not help go away!"Said Finn

"The invasion!are you serious!?"Asked Shaang Kaa

And then the Geo's ship is coming out from TCRI.

"This can't be good."Said Ahsoka

"Umm... guys I think it's see us now."Said Eekar

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

The Geo's ship is fly to them.

"The one called the Jedi had get on the scanner by the scan of Geo they're knew too much about Geo's plan."Said Geo

The Geo shoot laser to them and the Jedi and Shaang Kaa runaway. The Jedi run back to the lair and Shaang Kaa go to tell Darth Maul about this.

At Shredder's hideout...

"The Geo are ready for the invasion and I see the ship by myself now we gonna do something before it's too late."Said Shaang Kaa

"Tomorrow night we will preceed that ship will add into our new weapon."Said Darth Maul

"But the invasion-"Said Shaang Kaa

"SHAANG KAA!your mission is destroy the Jedi not stop the insects freak."Said Darth Maul

At the lair...

"Why we shouldn't shoot it untill we hit it?"Asked Finn

"That not smart plan Finn."Said Ahsoka

"What about use the radar when it's come near it's send the signal to my J-Comlink."Said Barriss

"Sound good let's get beat that ship."Said Ahsoka

Later...

"Okay I do it now see ya later at the lair."Said Ahsoka and she's put her Lightkatanas out to fight Shaang Kaa.

"Ahsoka wait!"Said Shaang Kaa

"Why should I stop!?"Asked Ahsoka

"I need to help you stop the Geo."Said Shaang Kaa

"Why should I trust you?"Asked Ahsoka

"If the Geo win we will don't have a planet anymore so let me help you."Said Shaang Kaa

"Sorry handsome."Said Ahsoka and she's run back to the lair.

At the lair...

"We can trust him."Said Ahsoka

"NO WAY!he's the Sith Clan!"Said Finn

"Sensei it have a way to sure?"Asked Ahsoka

"For that you must trust your in sting."Said Anakin and walk back to his room.

"Guys this is serious he is the Sith Clan we can't trust him!"Said Finn

"But I think it's so nice to have shinobi that not clumsy like Eekar."Said Barriss

"Hey what about me?"Asked Kree

"Oh umm... you're umm... uh..."Said Barriss and Finn grab her and drag away.

"Don't thanks me Barriss."Said Finn

Later in Staraiser...

"Guys I think I found the Geo's ship now."Said Barriss

"But I hope it's not be."Said Eekar

And then they're found the Geo's ship.

"Yeah it's Geo's ship."Said Eekar

The Geo shoot laser to them and they're driveaway.

"Hang on guys!Eekar we need the escape road."Said Ahsoka

"Turn right!"Said Eekar

"It's dead end."Said Ahsoka

"Oops!don't turn right."Said Eekar

The Geo's ship found them and then Shaang Kaa ride speeder help them and jump on the Geo's ship and try to break it.

"Hey that's Shaang Kaa!we got to help him!"Said Ahsoka

"The Staraiser don't hame more energy now we gonna gat back to the lair!"Said Barriss

"Right I will do it by myself Finn you drive."Said Ahsoka and she's go to get Stealth Bike.

"Hey Stealth Bike is mine!"Said Finn

"Sorry this is emergency."Said Ahsoka and she's ride to help Shaang Kaa.

Shaang Kaa jump to Stealth Bike and go back to Satraiser with Ahsoka.

"Geo will find them soon in the time that later that soon that the time is later."Said Geo

Later...

"Did you think you can take down the ship from another dimension with garbage?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"It's compress garbage."Said Barriss

"My point is you need the real weapon to take down the ship like that."Said Shang Kaa

"Like what?"Asked Finn

"Missile Launcher."Said Shaang Kaa

"WOW!"Said Finn

"So how could we can find it?"Asked Barriss

"Shredder have it."Said Shaang Kaa

"We're talking about the same Shredder rigth?big dude,madness and really hate us."Said Eekar

"Of course but he's have many weapon from many planet in galaxy so we're just sneeking,find it and bomb the Geo's ship."Said Shaang Kaa

"Trap right?"Asked Finn

"No if you see we gonna stop the Geo before it's too late."Said Shaang Kaa and he's give Ahsoka a hand and she's grab and shook.

Later at the lair...

"WOW!we gonna get the missile launcher!so what're you gonna blow up first?"Asked Eekar

"Geo's ship."Said Finn

"So what's second?"Asked Eekar

"If Shaang Kaa pulled it..."Said Ahsoka

"Are you worry about your boyfriend!I'm kind so fun and know the reason why that you guys did to me now."Said Barriss

"What's about Shredder?he will be there too."Said Ahsoka

"Wait!you're right!this gonna be only change that he will defeated Shredder once and for all."Said Finn

"We can't we make a deal with Shaang Kaa now remember?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yeah let him go and one day he will see a change and get kill all of us."Said Finn

"Okay let's take Shredder's down."Said Ahsoka

Nextday at the harbor...

"You brought what I request?"Asked The Merchant

"Show him."Said Darth Maul

The one of Sith Ninjas show him the money that he's want. The another Sith Ninja come to stand between him and his car.

"Don't trust me my old friend."Said the Merchant

Meanwhile Shaang Kaa go to get the missile launcher. The Jedi had plan to kill Darth Maul with a shocker bomb and shoot it to him but

Shaang Kaa jump in and push him away and then...

"Uh-oh the Geo's ship is come here!"Said Barriss

"Geo had seen the one called the Jedi that had been correct Geo's rule."Said Geo

The Jedi run to hide from Geo's ship and Darth Maul but he's follow them.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I will let you live long enough to see him dead!"Said Darth Maul

The Geo's ship shoot laser to them. Darth Maul go to hide in the in giant box and the Jedi lock him in it but he's can escape and come to fight the Jedi.

Ahsoka run to get the missile launcher but Shaang Kaa come to stop her.

"Why whould try to kill him?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"You do not like him and he's drive you crazy!"Said Ahsoka

"He's drive me crazy because he is my father!"Said Shaang Kaa

"WHAT!?Shredder is your father you're Shredder's son?"Asked Ahsoka

The Geo's ship come and shoot laser to them.

Meanwhile...

Finn run and fight Darth Maul with her Lightsai but he's throw her use his Lightnunchuck hit at head of Darth Maul and he's grab him and throw away.

Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit at head of Darth Maul and he's kick her float to hit Finn and Eekar.

"You will died at here by the hand of the SHREDDER!"Said Darth Maul and he's open his Lightsteel-Claws.

Meanwhile Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas fight with Shaang Kaa and the the Geo's ship turn back and shoot laser to them. Ahsoka go to get the missile launcher and shoot to the Geo's ship and it's fall on Darth Maul and go in the sea.

"This is definitely as not good."Said Geo

"FATHER!"Shouted Shaang Kaa and he's look to Ahsoka with really angry face and dive to save Darth Maul.

Later...

"Look Ahsoka he is Sherdder's blood he will never join us."Said Finn

"Yeah I know now."Said Ahsoka

"I'm too girly. For me it's the Lovepricon."Said Eekar

"Are you serious to found the Lovepricon aren't in REAL!?"Asked Ashoka

"Lovepricon aren't real!"Said Eekar

At the harbor...

"Well done Shaang Kaa I found something for you."Said Darth Maul and he's show him the true actual Geo.

"We're always want it."Said Darth Maul

"ROARRR!"


	22. Shaang Kaa's Vendetta

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 21 Shaang Kaa's Vendetta

At Shredder's hideout...

"G-Ge-Ge-Geo lacking the knowledge of the one known as the Shredder try to get the knowledge from Geo."Said Geo

"You're talking like this?"Asked Darth Maul

"Even of Geo the one known as the Shredder will never get the knowledge from Geo."Said Geo

"Are you-"Asked Shaang Kaa

"Let's try again."Said Darth Maul and he's activate the Lightsteel-Claws.

"Why are you hunting the JEDI!"Shouted Darth Maul

"The one are known as the Jedi are protecting the target of Geo from Geo!"Said Geo

"So what is your target is?"Asked Darth Maul

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At the lair...

"Hey guys guess what I and Kree spending time with?"Asked Barriss

"Umm..."Said Everyone

"Of course. FINALLY!I have spending time with him!"Said Barriss

Later...

"Me and Kree founding the water that is... have the chemical from the Dimension X.

Now let's see what will happen to this pizza."Said Barriss and she's drop the pizza int the glass of water that have chemical from Geo's dimension.

"It's melting!"Said Ahsoka

"How could you sleep up all night!?I can't believe you do this to the pizza!"Said Eekar

"Let me guess that is the water in Dimension X?right?"Asked Finn

"I think it must be too!"Said Barriss

"This is really serious that water can melt every pizza in Coruscant!"Said Eekar

"And for who eat and cook it too Eekar."Said Kree

"Whatever no any insects from Dimension X gonna melt my pizza!"Said Eekar and he's grab the pizza box and water chemical is splash on Kree's right hand but he didn't melted.

"Nothing happened!"Said Barriss and then the Geo detecting signal of Barriss is locate abot the Geo's undersea base.

"We had to stop the m before they're gonna-"Said Barriss

"Release the entire water from Dimension X to every place in Coruscant."Said Ahsoka

"So how could we gonna go?if we go in the water that is the water from Dimension X we're gonna melt!"Said Finn

"Don't worry I have create something to help us!"Said Barriss

"Okay guys see you later!"Said Kree

"Are you want us to-"Asked Barriss

"No Barriss I can take care of myself."Said Kree

Later at the Undersea of Coruscant...

"THIS-IS-NOT-AWESOME!"Said Finn

"Come on girls... and boy the sub-marine the powered by the speeders is

the only to keep the power of this sub-marine running!and now..."Said Barriss she's activate the engine and sub-marine.

"And now take a look outside."Said Ahsoka and she's use the binocular of the sub-marine looking around and then she's see something.

"Umm... Barriss are the Geo's undersea base is look like a giant mutant?"Asked Ahsoka and Barriss go to look it at the window.

"I think it's not a mutant!the Geo must brought it from Dimension X!"Said Barriss

"Oh great this mission is keep better and better!"Said Ahsoka

"Whatever it is. It's look like the Geo use it to guard that!"Said Finn and she's point to the Geo's undersea base.

In the city at Mr. Murakami's noodle shop...

"Well they're just crazy..."Said Kree

"Mutant teenagers."Said Shaang Kaa

"Well I'm never heard of pizza gyoza back on Naboo."Said Shaang Kaa

"Because convince it!you gonna taste it and you will like it!"Said Kree

"So you gonna like of mine too!so what's your name?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"I'm Kree."Said Kree

"My name is Aku."Said Shaang Kaa

At Geo's undersea base...

"Geo should increase the more chemical into the water."Said Geo and he's release the more chemical into the water.

"So how could we gonna get pass those gaurds?"Asked Eekar

"We make them come to us."Said Ahsoka and Barriss control the head of the sub-marine to grab the rock and put into the tunnel that release the chemical.

"Geo it have the blocking that must be unblock!Geo must come with Geo to unlock the block that must be unlock."Said Geo and he's walk with another Geo Droids to go get the rock out from the tunnel.

And then the Jedi go inside the base of the Geo and the sea monster is return.

"Oh great that thing is back how could we gonna get out of here?"Asked Finn

"We're gonna worry about that later first we must shut this place down!"Said Ahsoka

At Mr. Murakami's noodle shop...

"Best dumbling ever!"Said Shaang Kaa

"I know!"Said Kree

"Now you try mine."Said Shaang Kaa

"What is it?"Asked Kree

"It's called Mutant Soup the soup that made from the weirdest creatures in the galaxy."Said Shaang Kaa

"Shaang Kaa!"Said Kree

"In person!"Said Shaang Kaa

"I-I gotta go now!"Said Kree

"I think my dad is really want to meet you Kree Boll."Said Shaang Kaa and Mr. Murakami grab the soup and splash it on Shaang Kaa's face and Kree is runaway.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"Said Mr. Murakami and Shaang Kaa is push him away and follow Kree.

At the Geo's undersea base...

"Okay we had to be quite."Said Ahsoka

"Hey ninjas!we're really quite!"Said Barriss and then her J-Comlink is make noise.

"It's Kree he is in trouble!"Said Barriss and the Geo Droids hear that and shot laser to them.

Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut the Geo Droids. Finn throw the Lightsai to head of Geo Droids.

"Kree this is not a good time!"Said Barriss

"Shaang Kaa he is come after me!"Said Kree

"WHAT!?"Asked Barriss

"Barriss he can take care of himself!"Said Ahsoka

"Againts Shaang Kaa are you kidding!?"Asked Barriss

"If we're leave the Geo will poison everyone that's including Kree!"Said Finn

Eekar use his Lightnun-Chucks hit head of Geo Droids. Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit head the Geo Droids.

"So Barriss how did we're gonna destroy this undersea base?"Asked Ahsoka

"Okay the water from Dimension X have the hydrocarbon so that. We can use the Geo laser gun to make it to overheath with that!"Said Barriss and shes point to the energy core.

"Now Finn can you-"Asked Barriss

"No problem!"Said Finn and he's use her Lightsai poke into the Geo laser gun to Barriss can activate it to destroy itself.

"Now we just go out and very fast to save... my boyfriend!"Said Barriss and the the sea monster from Dimension X come out from the underwater entrance and attack them.

"I think we will be late!"Said Finn

Later...

"FASTER!FASTER!FASTER!"Shouted Barriss

"Can you start the engine now!?"Asked Ahsoka

"Of course I can!"Said Barriss and she's activate the engine but it's explode.

"Oh great!"Said Eekar

"Back to the speeders NOW!"Shouted Barriss and everyone go back to the speeders but the sea monsters catch them first.

"OH NO!it's got us!WE'RE GONNA DIE!"Said Barriss

"OAHHHH!"

"Wait!"Said Finn

"Yack!"Said Eekar

"OHH!"Said Barriss

"Is it-"Asked Ahsoka

"Hey we're not a female sea monsters!"Said Eekar

Barriss press the button to make a smoke and go back to the lair.

In the city...

"You're get hunt by the insects,protect by the mutants and trained by the great ninjas master why?"Asked Shaang Kaa and he's punch Kree fall on ground.

"I don't know!"Said Kree and he's grab Shaang Kaa's hair-tail and drag with to go him.

"WHAT'S MAKE YOU SPECIAL!?"Asked Shaang Kaa

"The insects got my mom!and I'm lost my dad!"Said Kree

"What!?you lost your dad!?"Asked Shaang Kaa and Kree grab him and throw him into the subway.

"OUCH!"Said Shaang Kaa and he's stand up and go back to Shredder's hideout.

"PHEW!"Said Kree

Later at the lair...

"And then I throw him into the subway!"Said Kree

"That is pretty awesome!"Said Barriss

"COOL!"Said Eekar

"Amazing!"Said Finn

"Impressive Kree and you get the goal of the ninjas come home alive."Said Anakin

"Thank you sensei . Look like I can take care ogf myself after all!"Said Kree

"Yes... and no."Said Anakin

"What!?why?"Asked Kree

"Because it's not only the Geo now who after you but the Shredder too!and he will not rest untill he's find you.

The best way is you must stay down with us at here in the sewers."Said Anakin

"YAY!umm... I mean ohh... that's so horrible!"Said Barriss

"But?what's about my life,shcool,my friends and everything!?"Asked Kree and she's go to sit near Barriss.

"OHH!"Said Kree

"Kree sensei is right this is the only place that you will be safe."Said Ahsoka

"And after the Geo and Shredder is gone I will get my life back?"Asked Kree

"Yes."Said Ahsoka

"So... let's get start it!"Said Kree 


	23. Pulverizer Returns!

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 22 Pulverizer Returns!

At Shredder's hideout...

"No more time!I need more soldiers!I need the better soldiers!and I need them NOW!"Shouted Darth Maul

"But-but it's impossible!"Said Dogpound

"GRR!"

And then Darth Maul go to looking at the captured Geo.

"Perhaps not... the Sith soldiers are not enough powerful to destroy the Jedi we're gonna steal from the Geo."Said Darth Maul

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

At TCRI...

"The Sith Ninja?just one?"Asked Ahsoka

"Maybe this guy must be biggest and baddest of all!"Said Eekar but the Sith Ninja the they're seen acting really stupid.

"I'm think he's not dangerous anymore but he is the Sith Clan."Said Finn and she's jump down with the other to fight the Sith Ninja that come alone

and then the other Sith Ninjas are come and fight with them and the Jedi are defeat them.

"Now that big guy is last one!"Said Finn and he's grab him and throw on the ground.

"Finn Ertay wait!it's me Pulverizer!"Sauid Pulverizer and he's unmask himself.

"Wh-What're you doing with the Sith Clan?"Asked Barriss

"You said I'm need a practice. So I'm go to join General Grievous Dojo and go to practice

and because I'm the most awesome guy he invite me to join the Sith Clan!"Said Pulverizer

"You can't join with the Sith Clan they're dangerous!"Said Eekar

"Why?they're good guys they're fighting the Geo just like you!"Said Pulverizer

"Why the Sith Clan are fight with the Geo?"Asked Ahsoka

"I can help that!I can be spy!"Said Pulverizer

"No... hear me QUIT THE SITH CLAN NOW!"Said Barriss

"But I can help you!"Said Pulverizer and he's think Barriss is kidding him.

"Right!I'll quit the Sith Clan!"Said Pulverizer and he's run back to his apartment.

Later at the lair...

"For ninja everything can be a weapon!"Said Anakin

"But you can't let us go out to fight the Sith Ninjas or the Geo with the comic books!"Said Finn

"I'm mean about this... SWITCH THE WEAPONS!"Shouted Anakin

Ahsoka switch her Lightkatanas to Eekar and Eekar switch his Lightnunchucks to Finn

and Finn switch her Lightsais to Barriss and Barriss switch her Lightnaginata to Ahsoka.

"HAJIBET!"Said Anakin and they're start to fight but only hurt themselves.

"YUMMIT!"Said Anakin

Later they're go to practice to use weapns of each other in the living room and then...

"Oh the message from you know who."Said Barriss but Eekar didn't understand what did she said.

"The message from Pulverizer."Said Barriss

"Who know he is actully useful!"Said Finn

"But he can't stay in the Sith Clan!"Said Barriss

"So let's go beat the Sith Ninjas and get the poor guy out from their evil clan!"Said Ahsoka

"Excuse me but I'm swordguy I'm gonna take the decision here!"Said Eekar

"So...?"Asked Everyone

"Umm... like Ahsoka's said."Said Eekar

Later they're found Pulverizer and Dogpound,Fishface and Sith Ninjas found them too.

"HELP!they're got me!sorry guys!"Said Pulverizer and he's run to hide after the trash can.

"That's not help at all!"Said Eekar and Dogpound run to them and hit them and throw a trash can to them.

Finn use Lightnunchucks to hit Dogpound but he grab her first and throw to hit Ahsoka. Finn go to fight with Fishface but he kick her out.

Barriss try to fight the two Sith Ninjas with Lightsais but they're throw her down. Eekar try to fight with Ligtkatanas but the Sith Ninja kick him out.

"This not work at all!"Said Barriss

"I can't believe I do this... SWITCH THE WEAPONS BACK!"Said Ahsoka and they're throw the weapon back to each other and defeat all of them

and then the two Sith Ninjas come out from TCRI with mutagen of the Geo.

"Retreat!"Said Dogpound and he's jump on the van and the Sith Ninjas drive back to Shredder's hideout with Fishface and the Sith Ninjas.

"Mutagen!the Sith Clan stealing the mutagen!"Said Barriss

"Shredder with mutagen that can't be good!"Said Finn

"Hey guys over here!"Said Pulverizer

"You can come out Pulverizer the Sith Clan are gone!"Said Eekar

"Can you use my real name?"Asked Pulverizer

"Your're real name is Pulverizer right?"Asked Eekar

"No it's just Tim."Said Barriss

"Stop talk like that Tim!"Said Barriss

"But you're gonna don't believe what Shredder's gonna do with the mutagen!"Said Tim

"Create the mutants army to destroy us right?"Asked Barriss

"WOW!you know!I can't believe you know!"Said Tim

"Because that is the only thing that mutagen of the Geo can do!"Said Barriss

"Oh... so I'm off!"Said Tim and he's run back to his apartment.

"Well Shredder's gonna create the mutants army. But it's not match for ME!High Three!"Said Finn and he's High Three with the other

except Barriss bacasue she's feel bad that Tim/Pulverizer think live with the Sith is good.

Later at the lair...

"So... you're still don't understand the point of this lesson HANDOVER YOUR WEAPONS!"Said Anakin

"AWW!"Said Everyone and they're give their weapons back to Anakin.

At Shredder's lair...

"Geo which as a warning the mutagen and unstable and dangerous in this dimension

the design maybe not be the resolve to resolve had taken by the one known as the Shredder."Said Geo

"I'm think this fool known by the Jedi as Pulverizer is perfect for this."Said Darth Maul

At the lair...

"Oh it's from our spy!"Said Barriss

"Barriss you never who is Shredder chose to be his first mutant!"Said Tim

"Don't tell me!don't tell me!"Said Barriss

"It's me is it cool!?"Asked Tim

"No!why you think it's cool!?"Asked Barriss

"I'm gonna be the mutant like you and BOOM!I'm take the Shredder's down!"Said Tim

"That mutagen is dangerous!you didn't know what that staff can do to you!"Said Barriss

"Yeah!but... oh I gotta go now!bye!"Said Tim and he was chain up on the Sith Dragon-Speeder they're ride to the warehouse of Shredder.

"I knew it!we gonna get him out when we have a change!"Said Barriss

"So we're gonna do it now!"Said Ahsoka and they're go the Staraiser and drive to save Tim from the Sith Clan.

Later they're found the Sith Clan.

"Keep going I'll take care of these Jedi!"Said Fishface

"In your dream Savage!"Said Finn and she's shoot garbage canon to Fishface and he's jump on the roof and try to break inside.

"He's on the roof!"Said Barriss

"Now..."Said Finn and she's press the button to swing the garbage canon to hit Fishface but

he's grab the canon use spike at his foot hit the wheel of Staraiser and it's fall down.

"Why do I asking the question why!?"Asked Finn

"See ya loser!AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Fishface and he's ride hid Dragon-Speeder follow he Sith Ninjas to the warehouse.

"Now what're we gonna do?"Asked Eekar

"Sensei said Tim is my responsibility. So..."Said Barriss and she's press the butt to use the Stealth Speeder.

"I'm gonna save him."Said Barriss and she's ride Stealth Speeder follow the Sith Clan to thier warehouse.

"Okay guys we're go on foot."Said Ahsoka

At the warehouse...

"Get him to the mutation supply."Said Dogpound

"I can't wait to be mutated!"Said Tim and then Barriss ride Stealth Speeder pass throught the window and grab Tim with her.

"Get her!"Said Dogpound and the Sith Ninjas run to grab Barriss.

"No weapon,no weapon,no weapon..."Said Barriss and she's see the broom and grab it and use it hit the two Sith Ninjas.

"Now my change!"Said Tim and he's run to pull the lever to release the mutagen on him but Barriss stop him first.

"NO!be a mutation is not toy,predicteble and REALLY STUPID!"Said Barriss and Dogpound grab her and throw her away but she's jump back and kick him out.

And she's run to grab Tim out again before he will mutant himfelf but Fishface come and kick her out but she's grab the chain and swing back and kick Fishface.

"Now we're gonna get out of here before..."Said Barriss and Sith Ninjas come to stand between them and the exit.

"Oh great!"Said Barriss and then Ahsoka,Finn and Eekar jump throught th window to help them.

"Remember guys everything can be a weapon."Said Ahsoka and she's grab a pipe to hit the Sith Ninja.

Eekar throw a chain to hit the Sith Ninja and chainb him up and throw to another Sith Ninja. Finn use piece of wood hit at face of two Sitn Ninjas.

"My mutation!"Said Tim and he's pull the lever and release the mutagen on him.

"AHHHHHH!it's working!"Said Tim

"WHOA!"Said Dogpound and he's run to hide with the Sith Ninjas and Fishface.

"What's happened!?"Asked Finn

"Pulverizer got his wish!"Said Ahsoka

"And we got a problem!"Said Barriss

"On the boxes NOW!"Said Ahsoka ans she's jump on the boxes with the other.

"He's look bad now!"Said Eekar

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Tim and the mutagen is burn his skin and turn him to be a living mutagen and rampage around.

"ROARRR!"

"Keep them busy. I'm gonna blow this place up!"Said Dogpound and he's activate the time bomb and runaway with the Sith Ninjas and Fishface back to Shredder's hideout.

"In 2 minutes this place gonna BLOW UP!"Shouted Barriss

"ROARRR!"

Tim slide to the Jedi and use his arm to hit them but they're jump out first.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone and they're throw the pipe,chain,piece of wood and broom to him but he's melt them when they touch him.

"Wait!Pulverizer it us!"Said Eekar

"It' us the Jedi!"Said Finn

"Your heroes and your friends!"Said Ahsoka

"TIM!"Shouted Barriss and Tim's stop rampage.

"Yes it us the Jedi."Said Barriss and Tim go look at himself in the mirror and rampage again.

"ROARRR!"

"Barriss we don't have a time we must get out of here!"Said Ahsoka

"Not without Tim!"Said Barriss

"How could you gonna get that living mutagen out of here?"Asked Eekar

"I know what to do Finn get the Stealth Speeder. Eekar lure him to Tim's attentin."Said Barriss and she's and jump on the mutagen tank.

"Hey Timmy come here!follow Eekar Oki!"Said Eekar and he's lure Tim to the trap of Barriss.

"Now Eekar jump!"Said Barriss and Eekar's jump out and she's jump on the tank and the tank is fall on Tim

and trap him inside the mutagen tank and get him on the Stealth Speeder.

"Now GO!GO!GO!"Said Barriss and Finn ride the Stealh Bike out from the warehouse but it's explode first and they're all ar float out from the warehouse but they all still alive.

Later at the lair...

"Do you think Tim is like his new state of being?"Asked Anakin

"So... he want to be a mutant now he's got his wish!"Said Ahsoka

"Barriss you can take him in your lab so I don't have to look at."Said Finn

"I'm promise Tim one day I will make you back to normal."Said Barriss

At Shredder's hideout...

"And the mutagen supply is lost in the explosion."Said Dogpound

"They're thwarted my plan again!"Said Darth Maul

"Geo is known seem as agreement the one are known as the Jedi must be come known as the Jedi that known as... destroy."Said Geo

"It's look like we have a commom enemy."Said Darth Maul and he's look at the captured Geo. 


	24. Operation Break Out

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 23 Operation Break Out

At the Lair...

"I GOT HER!"Shouted Barriss when she take Finn down but then she kick her and grab her and make puppet show for Eekar.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Eekar

"YUMMIT!"Said Anakin

"Well that was fun!"Said Finn

"Ohh... my head!"Said Barriss

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

"HAHA!you gonna see your face Barriss!"Said Finn

"Yeah... it's realllly funny."Said Barriss

"Barrriss... are you okay?"Asked Finn

"You blow my change to impress boy who I really LOVE!"Shouted Barriss

"QUITE!"Said Finn

"Okay I will help you but you gonna do in my way."Said Finn

"Oh yeah?like let you kick my butt again?"Asked Barriss

"Hey guys!"Said Kree

"What's up Kree?"Asked Ahsoka

"I got a random message."Said Kree

"And?"Asked Eekar

"I don't understad what does it say anymore!"Said Kree

"Sound like the Geo talking."Said Ahsoka

"No. It just a secret message."Said Barriss

"How did you know?"Asked Finn

"I'm the genious girl."Said Barriss

"So what that message said?"Asked Eekar

"Sorry I don't know how to fix this."Said Kree

"Let me handle this!"Said Barriss and she's took Kree's laptop with her.

2 hours later...

"Now... and... got it!"Said Barriss and she's press the enter button and she is understand what is that message said.

"It's from Mrs. Boll!every-"Said Barriss and then she's accident know how to impress Kree.

"Hmm... maybe it's work."Said Barriss and she's go out from the lair and head to the hidden Geo lab.

At Hidden Geo Lab...

"The one are known as the jedi had invade into the terratory of Geo."Said Geo and he's shoot laser to Barriss

but she jump on and use her Lightnaginata with laser blade cut the Geo Droid.

At the lair everyone is wake up.

"Barriss?"Asked Ahsoka

"Are you there?"Asked Finn

"And guess who is the robber?"Asked Eekar

"Eekar I don't care about your dream!"Said Ahsoka

"It was the clown!"Said Eekar and Finn open Kree's laptop.

"Umm... I think I know where Barriss might be now."Said Finn

"What?"Asked Ahsoka

"Where?"Asked Eekar

At Hidden Geo Lab...

On the roof...

"You can't tell her that!"Said Ahsoka

"I know but is I'm the genious about this?"Asked Finn

"Fine!"Said Ahsoka

"Said softly girl. Said softly."Said Eekar and he's follow Ahsoka to the Hidden Geo Lab with Finn.

At Hidden Geo Lab...

"Now where could I gotta go next?"Asked Barriss and she's sit on the radiator bonnet

and accident activate the button that use to go to underground lair of the Geo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Barriss

At the Lair...

"Lesson to the silent Kree."Said Anakin

"Yes sensei."Said Kree and he's lesson from the silent and hear something.

"Nice try sensei."Said Kree

"I didn't move."Said Anakin

"Wh-What am I heard?"Asked Kree

"I don't know. I didn't heard anything."Said Anakin

"It-it come form there!"Said Kree and he's go after the noise.

"I hear nothing."Said Anakin

"But I'm heard!"Said Kree

"Most curious that you heard but I... cannot."Said Anakin but Kree is gone.

"Well done."Said Anakin but Kree still not show up.

"Kree?"Asked Anakin

At Hidden Geo Lab...

"Just one guard easy!"Said Barriss and she's throw her J-Comlink with show her hologram face to the Geo Droid.

"That was the one called picture of the picture of one are known as the Jedi."Said Geo

"HEY!"Shouted Barriss and the Geo Droid look up and Barriss use her Lightnaginata hit the Geo Droid

and get the Geo inside and throw out hit at the wall.

"That's for being bad guard!"Said Barriss and she's grab Geo Droid and use it eyes to scan at the scanner to unlock the door.

AT TCRI the other Geo are watching what was happened at their secret lab.

"The one are known as the Jedi of the four of Jedi had invade into the secret land of Geo."Said Geo

"Geo which has a plan to plan to deal with this."Said Geo

At Hidden Geo Lab...

"Look like this is the center of this place."Said Barriss and she's look around on every camera and found Sionver Boll.

"Mrs. Boll!"Said Barriss and she's try to unlock the door of room that imprisoned him but accident unlock every door.

At the Prison the Giant Newt is walk out from the cell.

"ROARRR!"

"That was the criminal that must be imprisoned by Geo."Said Geo and he's shoot laser to him with another two Geo Droids.

"GGEEOO!"

The Giant Newt use it tail hit one Geo Droid down and destroy heads of another two Geo Droids.

"RAARALLAO!"Said Geo and the Giant Newt grab,kill and eat him.

"GGEEOO!"

The Giant Salamander open the weapon supply and get the armor and weapon of the Geo and wear it.

"GGEEOO!"

At the Prison...

"Mrs. Boll?"Asked Barriss and she's enter the jail that Sionver Boll was imprisoned.

"It's me Barriss Offee."Said Barriss

"OH!thank you!"Said Sionver and she's hug her.

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Barriss

"Immediately."Said Sionver and she's follow Barriss to outside.

"Why the other cell are opened?"Asked Sionver

"I must accident unlocked them!"Said Barriss

"GGEEOO!"

"Look like we're not alone!it's must have the uncontroll mutagen experiment at here!"Said Sionver

"Don't worry I will-"Said Barriss and then the Giant Newt jump down from the ceiling behind them.

"GGEEOO!"

"MUTANT NEWT!"Shouted Sionver and the Giant Newt shoot laser to them.

"Newtralizer more like it!"Said Barriss and she's run to hide with Sionver Boll

Upon the Base...

"Look like Barriss did this."Said Finn

"Hey look!I got my own car!"Said Eekar and he's accident drive the car put hit the button that send the car down.

"WOW!"Said Ahsoka

"Don't said I ment that Eekar."Said Finn and she's jump down with Ahsoka and Eekar and go to the center of the base.

"How could Bariss go in?"Asked Ahsoka

"I know!"Said Finn and she's to break the door to go inside.

"Not work."Said Finn

"The one are known as the Jedi had invaded into the land that is the land of Geo."Said Geo adn he's shoot laser to the Jedi with other Geo Droids.

At TCRI...

"Why the one called alarm had been set the alarm?"Asked Geo

"Something that not in one of Geo plan had conquer plan of Geo."Said Geo

At Hidden Geo Lab...

"GGEEOO!"

"This way!"Said Barriss and she's run into the cell with Sionver Boll and acccident imprisoend themselves.

In the Sewer...

"Geo. Geo is called it idoitic!"Said Geo

"PHEW!"Said Kree and he's bring the circle-like tech of Geo back to the Lair.

At Hidden Geo Lab...

"Where is Barriss?"Asked Ahsoka

"GGEEOO!"

"That thing can't be good!"Said Finn

"And not look friendly!"Said Eekar and Newtralizer shoot missiles to them but accident hit the door of cell that imprisoned Barriss and Sionvr Boll.

"BARRISS!"Shouted Ahsoka

"AHSOKA!"Shouted Barriss and she's run to hug her.

"GGEEOO!"

"Okay what is that thing!?"Asked Finn

"Barriss called it Newtralizer."Said Sionver

"You name something without me!?"Asked Eekar and Newtralizer shoot laser to them.

"RUN!"Shouted Barriss and she's run to the center of the base with the other and lock the door.

"You name something without me!?"Asked Eekar with angry face and then

the Geo Droids enter the door behind them and shot laser to them.

"Oh crud!"Said Finn and she's throw her Lightsai poke head of Geo Droid and poke another one into the chest of Geo Droid.

Eekar use his Lightnunchucks hit heads of three Geo Droids. Ahsoka use her Lightkatanas cut body of two Geo Droids.

"I know what to do. Get some help!"Said Barriss and she's unlock the door and let Newtralizer come in and destroy every Geo Droids.

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone but newtralizer move the missiles cannon to them.

"NO!"Shouted The Jedi

"BOOM!"

They're go to the car and press the button to pick it up back to the upon of the base.

"GGEEOO!"

"It's still follow us!"Shouted Ahsoka

"I know what to do!Eekar I want you drive that van."Said Barriss and she's point to the yellow van.

"With pleasure but why?"Asked Eekar

"Just do it!"Said Barriss and he's go up and sit in the van.

"GGEEOO!"

The Newtralizer jump out and prepare to shoot laser to them.

"NOW!"Shouted Barriss

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Eekar and he's drive the yellow van fall on Newtralizer.

"AWESOME!"Shouted Finn

"Nice!"Said Ahsoka

"Now let's get out of here."Said Barriss

15 minutes later...

"GGEEOO!"

At the Lair...

"OH!I'm missed you mom!"Said Kree and he's hug her.

"You must thanks Barriss for this he is the true... heroine."Said Finn

"Well it was just-"Said Barriss and then Kree hug her.

"Thank you Barriss."Said Kree and he's walk back to his mother and take him to the Dojo.

"WOW!"Said Kree and he's fall on the ground.

"Best hug ever!"Said Barriss

In the Dojo...

"I'm really missed you mom!"Said Kree and he's hug her.

"Me neither."Said Sionver and she's hug him but his face turn to be face of evil with angry eyes.

At TCRI...

"The plan that is the plao f geo and the one known as Shredder had complete."Said Geo

"That monstrous experiment prisoner of you nearly thwarted our plan!"Said Darth Maul

"Geo did not expect the one of the Jedi known as Barriss Offee to releaseed him.

But the era of that time did not pervent the plan of Geo. It's make the one are known as Jedi escape with the female Bivall name Sionver Boll."Said Geo

"Soon vengence will be our!"Said Darth Maul 


	25. Booyaka-Showdown Part 1

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 24 Booyaka-Showdown Part 1

At TCRI...

"Geo the message from Geo glorious leader!"Said Geo

"Queen... Karina!"Said Geo and the Queen Karina appear from the hologram.

"Queen Karina!"Said Geo

"Queen Karina!"Said Geo

"Queen karina!"Said Geo

"The invasion that is known as the invasion of Coruscant begin... now!"Said Karina

"GEO!GEO!GEO!"Shouted Every Geo

"Prepare the Malevolence!"Said Geo

At the Lair...

"What is it?"Asked Kree

"That is what I'm try to figure out."Said Barriss and and that she's see something that is very big and dangerous.

"Uh-oh!this... can't be... good!"Said Barriss

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

"What is it important to interrupt me to watch to final episode of Spyro the Dragon?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yeah!what is it?"Asked Finn

"THIS!"Said Barriss and she's let them heard what did she heard from the Kraang Chatter.

"In 6 hours the invasion that known as invasion of Geo is begin. The Malevolence will arrive from Dimension X throught the portal."Said Geo

"Are you sure this is the translator?"Asked Eekar

"It said in 6 hours something called the Malevolence will come from the Dimension X and the invasion will begin."Said Barriss

"We're gonna stop it!"Said Ahsoka

"Ahsoka Tano right when I let you go up to the surface I thought you all are not ready. But I'm realize that

you're not only to become heroes. It was your destiny... and I'm so proud to be as... your sensei."Said Anakin and the Jedi run to machinate.

"Ahsoka Tano a moment please."Said Anakin

"Yes sensei."Said Ahsoka

"With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission."Said Anakin

"Yes sensei."Said Ashoka

"No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who."Said Anakin and he's walk out from the room and Ahsoka is so confused about how did she gonna deal with this.

After talking with Anakin. Ahsoka go to machinate with the other.

Later at Staraiser...

"Now girls and Eekar let save the capital planet of the galaxy!"Said Ahsoka and she's run inside the Staraiser with the other and drive out.

"Umm... why did you let them go alone?"Asked Kree

"I can't anwser that."Said Anakin

"Why?"Asked Kree

"YUMMIT!I won't anwser anything to child!"Said Anakin

Later out from sewers...

"Break into TCRI,find the portal and use the Subspecial Endal Partical Disruptor shoot to the portal.

From Barriss calculation she's said it is enough powerful to destroy the portal with one single shot."Said Ahsoka

"And why don't do it in the last time?"Asked Eekar

"Because last time we don't have it."Said Barriss

"So... are you sure this plan will work Ahsoka?"Asked Finn

"It has to work!"Said Ahsoka

At the Lair...

"It's too dangerous!"Said Anakin

"Better than someone who not try to help."Said Kree and he's go out with his mother to warn the Jedi.

Anakin think about what did Kree said to him. Kree walk follow his mother to TCRI but he's know that this isn't the way to TCRI.

"Mom what's going on?"Asked Kree and then the two Sith Ninjas jump out with the smoke bomb and grab Kree.

"Let me go!"Said Kree and then Shaang Kaa and the two MOUSERS arrive.

"You did so well. Now take message to Splinter."Said Shaang Kaa and Sionver walk with two MOUSERS back to the Lair.

"You brainwashed her?"Asked Kree

"Yeah!pretty cool right?"Asked Shaang Kaa

At TCRI...

"BOOM!"

The Geo Droids shoot laser to the Staraiser of the Jedi and then the door is open and Metalhead is jump out and attack Mr. Carn.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Barriss pass from Metalhead. Metalhead activate the fire mode and shoot fire out from the hand and burn the Geo Droids.

"Behold... the Metalhead!"Said Barriss and she's activate Metalhead to use laser gun and shoot laser to the Geo Droids behind Metalhead.

On sky over the city...

"These gliders are so perfect Barriss!"Said Ahsoka

"Of course!I designed them!"Said Barriss

"You know what time it is!?the time for highest High Three!"Said Eekar and he's high Three with the other.

"Let's get in!"Said Ahsoka and she's fly and land on to the TCRI building with the other.

Finn grab the one of the Tookas that walk near them and show on the camera of the Geo so she and the other can go pass without see.

"Two guards."Said Ahsoka

"I know what to do."Said Eekar and he's show himself to the two Geo Droids.

"Destroy the one are known as Jedi."Said Geo and he's shoot laser with another Geo Droid but Eekar jump down from the building.

And Finn jump out and kick two Geo Droids down from the building.

And Eekar climb up and go with the other to destroy the portal.

At the Lair in the Dojo...

"Where is Kree?"Asked Anakin

"Master Shredder wanted you to have this message."Said Sionver

"Master... Shredder!?"Asked Anakin and the two MOUSERS appear and show the hologram of Darth Maul.

"Anakin Skywalker I had captured Kree Boll with me. if you want him back so come and confront me like a man. So we will end this curse!"Said Darth Maul

Sionver walk out from the Dojo with the two MOUSERS.

At TCRI...

"ROARRR!"

"Is anyone got a plan 2?"Asked Ahsoka

"I can't believe it isn't work!"Said Eekar

"And that because some Mirialan girl at here FORGOT TO SAY THAT PORTAL HAVE A FORCE FIELD!"Shouted Finn

"Obviously I... DIDN'T KNOW!"Shouted Barriss

"ROARRR!"

Ahsoka accident shoot laser from Subspecial Endal Partical Disruptor to right front leg of Reek.

"ROARRR!"

Reek shoot lava out from it mouth to Ahsoka but she's jump out before it will splash on her.

"Barriss how it plan 2 going?"Asked Ahsoka

"I'M THINKING!"Shouted Barriss and she's sue her Lightnaginata hit head of two Geo Droids.

"Thinking faster!"Said Ahsoka and she's shoot laser from Subspecial Endal Partical Disruptor to Reek mid horn.

"Maybe I can hack into the Geo systems if you give me ENOUGH TIME!"Shouted Barriss and the tail of Reek is fall on the geo Droids that are come behind her.

"Now go!"Said Ahsoka and Barriss go to hack into the Geo systems.

At Shredder's hideout...

"What was that!?"Asked Fishface

"He's here!"Said Dogpound and the door is open and the one of Sith Ninjas is fall on ground and drag into the darkness.

And then Anakin arrive behind Dogpound and he's turn and jump to grab him but Anakin kick him fall on the ground.

Fishface run to kick Anakin but he can block it everytime and Dongpound is wake up and run to grab Anakin but

he's trick Fishface to kick Dogpound instead of him. And they both give jump into the tank and swim away.

Dogpound run to the door and imprisoend him in the throneroom of Darth Maul.

"Don't worry Kree i will get you out in a moment."Said Anakin and he's tocuh Kree but appear to be just hologram of the MOUSERS.

"Honto!?"Asked Anakin and he's jump out and throw shurikens to the MOUSERS.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Darth Maul

"Shredder!"Said Anakin

"Anakin Skywalker it is a long time!"Said Darth Maul

"What have you done with Kree?"Asked Anakin

"He is useless to me now. So... I had gave her to my new friends... the Geo."Said Darth Maul

"WHAT!YOU... FOOL!did you have any idea what have you done!?"Asked Anakin

"Of course I know."Said Darth Maul and he's punch Anakin fall on the ground.

"I had took your family away from you and now I will put the end to you... once and for all!"Said Darth Maul

and Anakin revealed to Darth Maul that he is humanoid rat.

"What!?a rat?AHAHAHAHAAA!so that is why the Turtles are surround you!"Said Darth Maul

"Look closely Shredder because this rat can be threat to YOU MORE THAT YOU THOUGHT!"Shouted Anakin and he's run to fight with Darth Maul.

At TCRI...

"This cannon is out of juice!"Said Ahsoka after she's shot the Reek right left leg.

"Girls!the portal!"Said Eekar and he's point to the portal. Finn throw her Lightsai into head of Geo Droid and grab it and throw down and Reek accidient run hit it.

"Almost there..."Said Barriss and she's inactivate the force field of the portal.

"YES!"Said Barriss and the the portal is shoot light on to the sky and bring the Malevolence out from the Dimension X.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Jedi

"What are we gonna do now?"Asked Eekar

"The battery of this cannon is died I don't know more now!"Said Ahsoka and she's sccidnet see the power cell.

"Barriss what will happen if I destroy the power cell?"Asked Ahsoka

"The whole place will go boom!"Said Barriss

"Well..."Said Ahsoka and she's run to the power cell.

"This can't be good!... RUN!"Shouted Barriss and she's go back on the roof and fly out from the TCRI with Finn and Eekar.

"This end now Geo!"Said Ahsoka and she's poke her Lightkatana into the power cell and explode the top of TCRI building and she's fall down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ahsoka and Finn fly and grab her with her.

"Thanks Finn."Said Ahsoka

"No problem."Said Finn

"But that is really... big problem!"Said Barriss and she's point to the Malevolence.

"This is the worst mission ever!"Said Eekar

To Be Continued... 


	26. Booyaka-Showdown Part 2

The crossover story of Star Wars The Clone Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Disclamier:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 26 Booyaka-Showdown Part 2

Previously...

"In 6 hours something called the Malevolence will come throught the portal and the invasion will begin."Said Barriss

"Queen Karina!"Said Geo

"Queen Karina!"Said Geo

"Queen Karina!"Said Geo

"The invasion that is known as the invasion of Coruscant begin... now!"Said Karina

"This isn't the way to TCRI."Said Kree and he was grab by two Sith Ninjas.

"With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission.

No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who."Said Anakin

"This is the worst mission ever!"Said Eekar

-x-

TMNT 2012 opening but the characters change to be the characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.

(Think about TMNT2012 opening but characters change to be a characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars.)

-x-

On the street the Ohnaka gang had threaten the Mandalorian and then the Malevolence is appear on the sky and they go looking at it with the other.

"What the heck is that thing!?"Asked Finn

"It's the end of the capital planet of this galaxy!"Said Ahsoka

"Techniquelly it is the planet trasnformer. So that's mean it is-"Said Barriss

"BARRISS!"Shouted Ahsoka

"Sor... ry it is how I deal with STRESS!"Shouted Barriss

"But it's look like don't have any weapons. Is anyone see weapons on it?"Asked Finn and the Laser Cannons point to the Jedi and shoot laser to them.

"I THINK IT'S HAVE WEAPONS!"Shouted Ashoka and Finn carry her wit her and she's fly with the other to safty place.

At Shredder's hideout...

"Darth Maul... you once were my friend."Said Anakin

The flashback start...

15 years ago I was a different man I have everything that I want. A beautiful wife and good son."Said Anakin

"Name him Raan."Said Anakin

"But you my friend. You comsume you jealousy and destroy her and my son!you take evertyhing form ME!"Shouted Anakin

The flashback end...

"Now I will... end this FOREVER!"Shouted Anakin and he's run to punch Darth Maul but he's bend down and kick his legs but Anakin jump out

and use his Lightbo-stuff to hit Darth Maul but he's open his Lightsteel-Claws and protect himself and then he's trick Anakin to fall into the pit.

And he's jump in the pit,punch him and disappear and then he's activate the ground to set on fire and Anakin jump out from the pit.

Outside in the city...

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Barriss

"We need to talk to sensei."Said Ahsoka and she's run back to the Lair with the other.

Later at the Lair...

"Hello?"Asked Ahsoka

"Kree?"Asked Barriss

"Spike!?"Asked Finn and Spike is show up.

"AWW!don't scare me like that."Said Finn and she's hug him.

In the Dojo...

"Is any pizza in here?"Asked Eekar and the Sionver show up behind from the tree and run to hurt Eekar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar and the other heard that and come to stop Sionver to hurt Eekar.

"What's goindg on now?A"sked Finn

"Check this out!"Said Barriss and she's look at the mind controlling chip on her neck.

"What is that thing?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's look like somekind of mind controlling chip."Said Barriss

"Really?"Asked Finn and she's grab it and gonna put it on Eekar neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar

"AWWWW!"Said Sionver

"Mrs. Boll!"Said Barriss and she's run to look at her with the other.

"Are you okay?"Asked Barriss

"I had done something terrible!"Said Sionver

"Don't worry Mrs. Boll it wasn't your fault."Said Barriss

"I had sent Kree into the hand of the evil man name Shredder."Said Sionver

"WHAT!?"Asked The Jedi

"Yes and he's gonna give him to the Geo to activate the Malevolence now."Said Sionver

"What!?"Asked Barriss

"The Geo are gonna use him to be as mental key to terraforming the planet!"Said Sionver

At Throneroom inside the Malevolence...

"... ohhh!"Said Kree and he's look up and see Queen Karina.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kree

"I had wait for you for... a long... time!"Said Karina

"What are you gonna do with me you Geo?"Asked Kree

"Called me Karina. Queen Karina the Great of Geo. Geo need this planet for geo so Geo can have more place for Geo."Said Karina

"That's sound great. But this is the capital planet of this galaxy. That's mean every kind in this galaxy can use it."Said Kree

"Not for long... it will be only for... Geo!"Said Karina

"And how are you gonna do that?"Asked Kree

"By use you!"Said Karina and she's use a swarm of electodes converge on Kree's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kree

At Shredder's hideout...

"You took Padme from ME!"Shouted Darth Maul and he's use his Lightsteel-Claws to cut Anakin but he's jump out and use the laser rope catch him

and gonna poke the Lightkatana into him to end this but Darth Maul use his Lightsteel-Claws set him free and go to fight with Anakin.

Outside in the city...

"Run for the rest of your life!because they abducting us!that's rignt!men,women,children even pets aren't save!"Said The Reporter

"Geo must collect you for experiment of Geo."Said Geo and the one of the abducting pots grab the male Gungan

and take into the Malevolence. And another abducting pot grab female Twi'lek and take her into the Malevolence.

"We gonna get in the pots to go into the Malevolence!"Said Ahsoka

"How?it's have eight Geo Droids stand between us and the pot!"Said Barriss

"Just eight right?"Asked Finn

"Of course she's said."Said Eekar

"Maybe I can hack into their security-"Said Barriss but then she's see Finn go out and take down all of Geo Droids.

"Or just let Finn break them. Let's go!"Said Ahsoka and she's run into the abducting pot with the other and it's take them to the Malevolence.

At Shredder's hideout...

"If you destroy me Shredder. You will have nothing!"Said Anakin and Darth Maul push him out.

"AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Darth Maul

"No anything funny!"Said Anakin

"You took something from me. So I took something from you."Said Darth Maul

"What!?"Asked Anakin

"I... took... your son... from you!"Said Darth Maul

"No!... it... it can't... be!"Said Anakin

At Throneroom inside the Malevolence...

"HAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Karina and she's look at Kree.

"Now let the planetary mutation... begin!"Said Karina and she's set up the alarm.

Down under the Throneroom of the Malevolence...

"That can't be good!"Said Ahsoka

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kree

"It's come from upon us!"Said Finn and she's open the ceiling and go inside with the other.

At Throneroom of Malevolence...

"Soon your planet will be our!"Said Karina

"I think not!"Said Ahsoka and Karina go to look at her and the other.

"What!?the Jedi!?Geo will not be stop by the wimpy mutants!"Said Karina

"But we're not as the stupid insect."Said Eekar

"Finn."Said Ahsoka and she's jump down and kick at face of Queen Karina.

"OUCH!"Said Karina and Barriss go to free Kree from the mental energy absorber.

"You are my heroine."Said Kree

"AHAHAHAA!"Laughed Barriss and she's carry Kree on her back.

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Ahsoka and she's run with the other to the abducting pot.

"GRRR!no one are known as the one will escape from my ship!"Said Karina and she's activate her Geo Droid body.

At Shredder's hideout...

"GRRRAAA!"Shouted Anakin when he's throw Darth Maul hit at ladder to Shredder's throne

and helmet of Darth Maul is float out from his face and show his burn bald head.

"This is the is the end of you... Shredder!Said Anakin and he's gonna use his Lightakatana poke into Shredder but then...

"NO!"Shouted Shaang Kaa and he's come to fight replace Darth Maul but Anakin stop when he's see something similar on Shaang Kaa.

"Raan!the... Togruta?"Asked Anakin and Shaang Kaa hurt him at his right arm.

"Father!"Said Shaang Kaa and he's run to look at Darth Maul.

"That... rat... is Anakin... Skywalker."Said Darth Maul

"Raan-"Said Anakin

"My name is Shaang Kaa!and because of you I lost my mother and make me to be as Togruta!"Said Shaang Kaa

"From the destruction on Naboo. He's need to transfer blood after I save him and one of my female Togruta friend of me have

the same blood groups like him. And for mutation of him is just as little side effect. Now finish him!"Said Darth Maul

Shaang Kaa run to fight with Anakin but's jump on the window and go look back at Shaang Kaa.

"Come back here!... COWARD!"Shouted Shaang Kaa and Anakin escape back into the sewer at the Lair.

On the Malevolence...

"Take that you insect!"Said Ahsoka and she's kick the Geo Droids down and fall on the computer that controlled the Malevolence.

And the Malevolence start to unbalance and start to fall down.

"Ahsoka can I ask one thing?"Asked Eekar

"Is imortant?"Asked Ahsoka and she's use her Lightakatanas cut two Geo Droids.

"Is we beat up that giant Geo?"Asked Eekar

"Yes we did."Said Ahsoka

"But why it's still following us!?"Asked Eekar and he's point to the giant Geo Droid that piloted by Queen Karina.

"ROARRR!"

Queen Karina shoot laser from head of giant Geo Droid to the Jedi.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Eekar

"No way for you to run... mutants!"Said Karina and Jedi go into the abducting pot with Kree except Ahsoka.

"All of you will die here!"Shouted Karina

"Ahsoka what're you doing?"Asked Barriss

"Take a time for you!Eekar you one of your Lightnun-Chuck."Said Ahsoka and Eekar throw it ot her and she's change it

into Lightkusarigama and use it to chain up Queen Karina.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Karina

"With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission.

No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who."Said Anakin in mind of Ahsoka.

"GO!"Shuted Ahsoka

"What!?we just can't leave you with that giant insect!"Said Finn

"She's the leader do as wha AHH!forget it!"Said Eekar and he's close the pot and send themselves out from the Malevolence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Finn and they fall into the sea and the pot is open up.

"We did it!"Said Barriss and she's see the Malevolence fall into the sea.

"Ahsoka!"Said Eekar

"Oh no!"Said Barriss and she's hug Kree.

"I can't believe that... she's gone."Said Finn

"So... you miss me?"Asked Ahsoka and she's swim to meet them.

"AHSOKA!"Shouted Everyone and they hug her. And the many of abducting pots are float up to the sea surface and release the the people that were abducted.

Later at the Lair...

"Who save the capital planet of this galaxy?"Asked Eekar

"We save it!"Said The Jedi

"I can't hear you!"Said Eekar

"We save it!"Said The Jedi

"I'm still-"Said Eekar

"AWW!stop do that!"Said Finn

In the Dojo...

"Umm... sensei I wanna apologize for-"Said Kree

"No need. I had learn something from Shredder."Said Anakin

"Like what?"Asked Ahsoka

"It's for another time. For this time. It is a time for celebration.

Not everyday that you gonna save the capital planet of the galaxy from invasion of insects from Dimension X."Said Anakin

"Oh yeah!who save the capital planet of the galaxy?"Asked Eekar

"Eekar!"Said Sionver and the Jedi

"Let's party!"Said The Jedi and Finn start to play the record player.

"So... can I dance with you?"Asked Kree

"Umm... sure!"Said Barriss

"Let's dance for the victory!"Said Eekar and she's start to dance with the other.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Everyone

At the bottom of the ocean the Malevolence is re-activate.

"The Jedi... GRRRAAA!"Said Karina 


End file.
